


Parsnip and Potato Mash

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Team as Family, massive amounts of chirping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 48,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: 2016 Nano Project. Bits and snippets in the 'More Taters Please!' verse.Check Please! (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are **R** eal Hockey **P** layers in this **F** iction. There are also OMGCP Peeps in this Fiction. There are tags for a reason. If you can't learn to [fliter](http://archiveofourown.org/faq/unofficial-browser-tools?language_id=en#modifysearch) I can't help you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stitches had not been removed yet, and the wound ached when it didn’t itch enough to drive Kent to madness. “Maybe I should retire,” he croaked, and fit himself more tightly against Alexei. “Maybe I should just...quit. I had a good run.” His eyes burned. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Котенок. Is that what you want?” Alexei wrapped a big arm around him, and held him tightly when the tears came, and they seemed to just flow through him these days.

The stitches had not been removed yet, and the wound ached when it didn’t itch enough to drive Kent to madness. “Maybe I should retire,” he croaked, and fit himself more tightly against Alexei. “Maybe I should just...quit. I had a good run.” His eyes burned. 

“Котенок. Is that what you want?” Alexei wrapped a big arm around him, and held him tightly when the tears came, and they seemed to just flow through him these days.

“I don’t know. I just...I’m not sure.” 

Alexei smoothed back Kent’s hair carefully, making sure not to jostle him. “You know I support whatever your choice.” 

Kent trembled at that. “I know.” 

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about that, but those days just kept flooding back anyway. Alexei had not stayed for the end of the games. As soon as kent was stable enough to be moved they had flown back, and Malkin had picked them up at the airport. 

He had not even gone. Once his marriage to Sidney had leaked (as they knew it would) the Russian’s had called him and (less than politely) told him they did not need his kind. He had come to Providence once Sidney had left for PyeongChang. Anya had welcomed him with open arms, and the girls doted on him. He was family, after all, the one that they were making for themselves in this new land. Kent’s family as well. They had left a day after he arrived to a lot of hugs. 

Mama Mashkova and the girls missed that Olympics, but it was okay for both of them. At the time they thought Zhenya needed them more than they did. They were fine. Until they were not.

As if summoned by Kent’s thoughts Zhenya strolled into the living room. “Time for new dose.” 

Kent wrinkled his nose at that. The medicine made him feel muddled and muffled. “Just a bit longer.” 

“You wait and head-ache just grow worse. I see this in Sid too. Worst idea stupid Parse,” Zhenya chirped lightly. 

Kent groaned, and slowly sat up so he could accept the pills and the water being offered. “You are a fucking horrible nursemaid.” 

Zhenya took the glass and sat down on the other end of the couch, putting Kent’s feet in his lap. “And you are shitty patient.” He was glad Kent had the opportunity to be a ‘shitty’ patient though, was left unsaid. It had been a near thing. If the blade had cut any deeper. If the medic had not gotten there sooner. If he had not known what to do. If the paramedics had not gotten him to the hospital fast enough. So many ‘if’s floated around in his head making it pound. Then again that could have been the concussion. 

“And yet you still love me.” Kent wiggled his toes. 

“Still stupid.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes. “You pick Sidney up at airport next week?” 

“Picking him up at airport here. He changed his flight. We stay here until season starts.” Zhenya said, and squeezed Kent’s ankle. 

“You don’t have to. We’re fine.” Kent said and took a shuddering breath. He really wasn’t. He was the farthest thing from fine. One of the doctors from the team had flown over the day after they arrived back home. He had been poked and prodded all over again, and added to the IR list indefinitely. With any hope he could get the stitches out soon, but the concussion was a worry. It was mild, but persistent. He felt alright that moment, but the first few days he had not been able to keep anything down. 

“He wants to. Family,” Zhenya said more firmly this time. 

“He’s right, Котенок. Good to have Sidney here. Zimmboni and Bitty said they would come too. Mama will be happy.” Alyosha looked down on him, and smiled a crooked little smile. “Good to have loved ones near.” 

Kent groaned, “Stop being sappy.”

“Is not sappy,” Alexei huffed, and pulled at Kent’s hair. “Just glad you are alive. Was so worried. Scared. You didn’t...there was just so much blood, Kenny. So much.” 

Kent shut his eyes. The room was already swimming from the medication, and he would be off to dreamland soon. The other two on the couch were not helping either, Alexei rubbed at his scalp, and Zhenya at his feet. He drifted in hypnagogia, the Russian words rushing above him. He heard the words, but could not grasp their meaning, and soon even that didn’t matter. 

“Always wanted to be stuck between two hot Russians,” he muttered. 

Zhenya snorted, “Put him to bed, Alexei.” Kent didn’t protest as he was picked up, as if he weighed nothing at all, and carted off into the bedroom. 

Kent curled up on his side, hugging the pillow to him. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, Kenny.” Alexei pressed a kiss to Kent’s forehead. “Sleep now. Sleep well.” 

Kent let his eyes close, and this time they didn’t open again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei sat on the bed and watched as Kent’s breathing evened out, and finally dipped into the rhythm of sleep. He watched him several minutes, making sure he was not going to startled back awake. It had happened often enough in the passing days.

Finally he got up and joined Zhenya in the kitchen where the other was making coffee. _”Is he really sleeping?_

 _”Yeah, he’s out, finally. Hopefully for the night.”_ Alexei winced, the night before had not been good. Kent had woke up in the middle of the night to what turned out to be a migraine. They had ended up taking him to the hospital. More testing had followed as the concussion symptoms had reared their ugly head, and just as quickly they went away. It was hard seeing Kent weak and in pain. 

Zhenya patted his shoulder. _”He will get through this, Parse is strong. Like Sidney. Just have a little faith and give him time.”_

 _“That is what everyone keeps saying.”_ Alexei squeezed his eyes shut. _”It’s hard watching him like this. I just wish...well I wish a lot of things.”_

Zhenya bit at his tongue as it poked out of his mouth. “This work out, Alyosha. I know this.”

Alexei nodded, _“Thank you.”_

_”It’s what I’m here for, yes? We will all help you through this. You were there for Sid and I.”_

Alexei nodded, his mouth opening and closing for a moment. “It’s what family does.” 

Zhenya nodded, “Exactly that, yes. We are though.” He worried at his lip, tongue peeking out for a moment as he considered his words. “It is, and we are that now. I would hope.”

“Yes, Zhenya. Of course.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent gave it time. It was one of the few things he had in abundance. Time to wait. Time to be bored. Time to think. Lots of time to think, in fact. Too much in the too-empty house they had bought.

Many things occurred to Kent in that time. He wasn’t getting any younger. Nor was anything guaranteed. He had very nearly died. That caught the breath in his chest. He had very nearly died. He had come so close.

He could close his eyes and see Yuriy Dimitrov looming over him still. 

His therapist said that would eventually pass. With time. 

Everything was with time.

Kent was scared of it though. Scared of it passing. Scared of what it brought. Scared of the loss that he endured. 

He talked to his team, and bid them goodbye. 

He talked to the Bruins staff, and they assured him they would be happy to have him on board with he was 100% again. 

And he would have to wait for that as well. 

“Alexei. I don't want to wait. Until we retire. Um...for the kid thing. I’m trying to say I want to go ahead with it.” 

Alexei stared at him. “Котенок...baby is not substitute---” 

“Don’t. I know. I wouldn’t. I just think...I think we shouldn’t put of things. It’s not as convenient as it could be, but I need this, Xi. I need this.” 

Alexei bit at his lip, and finally nodded, “If what you want we start looking for surrogate.” 

Kent let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Really?” 

“Really,” Alexei agreed. 

“Were going to have a baby?” Kent whispered. 

“Yes, Kenny.” 

Kent’s lips curled up into the biggest smile Alexei had seen in months. “Thank you. I...just thank you.” 

“No need to thank, Котенок. I just want you to be happy, and I want this too. So much.” Alexei pulled him into a gentle hug. He rubbed Kent’s back gently. “Have wanted this a long time. So much. We will be the best fathers.” 

Kent found himself smiling, and tucked himself against Alexei. “We will. I know we will.” 

“I call the agency in the morning. You think that a good idea?” Alexei asked cautiously. 

“Yes. I think that is the best idea.” Kent’s lips curled into a smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Things didn’t get any easier as the days went by. Sidney Stayed for the few days that they had left in February.

“I would like to say it gets easier,” he said. “But it doesn’t and you can’t rush it.” Sid gave them a tight smile. Alexei could not help but trust his word. He had been there after all. 

It didn’t improve Kent’s moods. He was a kaleidoscope that Alexei sometimes had trouble keeping up with. Depressed, mad, and weepy in turns. He would have hid in the bedroom if Alexei had allowed it, but he did not when he was at home. When he was not, Bitty would come to stay with Kent, and Alexei’s mother was always there to watch over them. They all took turns on Kenny Patrol, and did their best to turn the tide of his mood. 

It wasn’t all bad though. They interviewed surrogates. Kent tried not to be picky about it, but he wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted the best for their children. Not only that they both wanted someone that would be willing to live with them until the children were born.

“We don’t want to miss a moment,” Kent said to the one they were interviewing. 

“I think that is admirable,” she said. 

Kent smiled, and nodded. “This is just so important to us.”  
“It should be. They are your children, or they will be. I would be happy to help you in this.” She said. 

Kent looked down at her file again, his eyes breezed over her name, Sanya Adams. She was everything that they were looking for. She seemed easy going. “You know...I think we’d be happy with that too.” 

Sanya’s lips curled up into a smile. “What next then?” 

“Well, our lawyer draws up a contract, and then we see the doctor and draw up a plan. From what I understand sometimes the procedure doesn’t take the first time, but we can take that as it comes.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

One constant at least was Sanya. She had moved in a week after the interview. The implantation had gone well, so well that they were expecting triplets. That had been expected, at least. Kent had done his research, and had expected twins at the least since they would be implanting multiple eggs.

They both watched as Sanya’s form slowly filled out, her stomach rounding. Sometimes Kent would look at her and his breath would catch in his throat. They were really doing this. This was happening. He just couldn't believe it. 

“You look so happy,” Sanya said with a little smile of her own. 

“I can’t help it. I just...I can’t believe this is happening,” Kent said.

“I know. I really know.” She placed a hand on her stomach. “They just flutter around. Are you excited to see the ultrasound.” 

“Yeah, better than seeing my MRI, that is for sure.” 

She patted his shoulder. “What are they saying?” 

“Same thing as before. It’s going to take time, but it looks better.” The symptoms came and went, which left the doctors reluctant to release back to practice, much less playing. They headaches and vertigo came and went. Some days it was all he could do get out of bed.

Sometimes Sanya would lure him out with promises of pancakes. They were delicious, and she and Bitty got on like a house on fire. 

They house was always filled with baked goods, and the most delicious smells. Sometimes Kent wondered if he had not died and gone to heaven. Or at least he would have if not for the constant ache in his head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The season inched on, and the Falcs did well, making it to the playoffs, they didn’t make it out of the second round. Alexei was not going to complain that year, he was glad to be sitting on the couch with Kent as he watched the Kent watch the Aces take the win (and the Cup) in game seven against the Flyers. They won be the skin of their teeth.

Kent cried, then cried more when they interviewed Swoops. He grinned for the camera. “This was all for our Captain. He couldn’t be here tonight, but we know he was here in spirit, and hopefully healing up for next season.” 

Kent’s breath caught, cause he just had not had the heart to tell Swoops that he would not be coming back, not to the Aces. He knew there had been rumors and he had said things, but he also knew that none of them had really believed it. They kept thinking he would be back. 

“They love you,” Alexei said. 

“I love them too. It hurts, Xi.” 

Alexei let out a deep sigh. “I know. I know it does, Kenny.” 

“It’s not fair,” he moaned. 

“No, it’s not. It’s really not. Is horrible. Is unfair. I’m sorry, Kenny. I’m so sorry you have to go through this, but it will get better. Eventually.” Alexei smoothed back his husbands hair. “It will get better. Just give it time, Котенок.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

All three of them traveled back to Vegas. They cleaned out Kent’s locker there for the last time.

They boys came over and helped him pack up.

“Why the fuck would they do this?” Swoops asked. “You were the best captain. If it wasn’t for you---” 

“It’s more than a player that makes a team,” Kent said. “You guys will be fine without me. You’ll see. Things will be weird for a while, but you will find your groove, and you’ll win again.” 

Swoops shook his head. “You were the heart of the team. Fuck I just...I don’t even want to be here anymore. I can’t stand it. I fucking hate change” 

“Yeah, I hear you. I’m just...fuck. I’m sorry. Maybe if I---” 

“Yeah. Don't even fucking say that. It would have happened eventually. You shouldn’t have to hide who you are, and fuck we are all happy for you. Mashkov is a good guy. A really good guy. I can tell---we can tell he makes you happy. God you smile more now than I have seen in years.” Swoops heaved a sigh. “I know this is hockey and trades happen, but this happened for a fucking stupid reason.” 

Kent ducked his head. “Wow. I...you know when you guys come to Boston...” 

“We are coming to see your ass. Of course we are coming to see your ass. After we beat you on the ice,” Swoops grinned, and gave Kent a gently half hug. “Ah...you never did say what the doctors are saying.” 

“To be announced. I have good day, and I have bad days, and I don’t know. It’s all up in the air. The only thing I know is that the Bruins are happy to have me, even if it is for part of a season. They are just really excited for me to be on the team. And...god the babies are due in February. God that month is a life changer.” 

“Don’t let him fool you, he’s thrilled about it,” Sanya said. Her lips curled up into an amused smile and she bumped hips with Kent. “They are both excited, and I’m excited for them.” 

Kent ducked his head, “There is that.” 

Swoops stared, “Uh...February? Really? You are kinda...” 

“Big. I know. It’s triplets. I think that is to be expected.” Her brown eyes twinkled in amusement. “I can’t wait for the boys to meet them. They are going to love them so much, and it’s just...it’s just amazing and wonderful.” 

Swoops nodded, “Yeah, it is. It really is.” 

Kent rolled his eyes. “Ugh, you guys are as bad as Xi.” 

“You fucking love it.” 

Kent shrugged, “Yeah. I guess.” 

Sanya gave him a half hug, “Don’t listen to him. He lies. He’s the softie. You should have seen him with the sonograms. It was precious.” 

“Ohhh...I like this one. She has a good chirping game.” Swoops gave her a shit eating grin. “A lot.” 

Sanya rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same. “I do my best to please. Really have to be sharp to live with this one though, you never know what he is going to say.” 

“Oh, many, San, you wound me.” Kent laughed. “Really. Ugh. Aren’t you supposed to be helping people pack my shit, Swoops?” 

“Hey now, I’m taking a break to enjoy your pleasant company,” Swoops said. “Fuck. I’m going to miss you.” 

Kent nods. “I know. I know. I’m just....” He rubbed the scar across his neck. It stood out an angry pink against his pale skin. “I’m...It’s really unreal. This past four months have just been...unreal. Sometimes I think I’m going to wake up and none of it has happened. But fuck. We are having a baby, and I get to finally live with the love of my life. I just...I wouldn't take it back.” 

“Aw, I am loving you best too, Котенок,” Alexei said as he walked into the room. “Wash ordered pizza. Think good time for break, for everyone.” 

“Damn straight it is,” Swoops said. “We’ve been working our asses off.” 

“More like talking your ass off,” Wash said from the door. 

“Weak,” Swoops chirped. “So weak, man.” 

Eventually the pizzas arrived, and they gathered around the island in the kitchen. They ate slowly, most of the guys drinking beer. Kent sipped on a bottle of water. It hit him that this would be the last time they would be together as a team. This was it, the end of a significant part of his life and a new beginning as well. He felt sad about the boys, but not moving on. He owed Alexei that at least. He grabbed Xi’s free hand, holding on tightly. Alexei squeezed it gently. They had this, just like they had all of the other obstacles that got in their way. They had this. They had to. They didn’t have any other choice. 

Eventually they got the apartment packed up, the boxes into the moving van, and it was sent on it’s way. The realtor would be moving furniture in, and stage the condo. Kent hoped it sold fast. He looked around and knew he really was ready for this part of his life to be over. He was ready to leave the hurt behind. He was ready to move on, and hold Alexie, and hold his babies. He was just ready for it. 

“Let’s go, babe,” He held his hand out to Alexei. “Let’s go home. I’m just...I’m really ready to go home.” 

Alexei’s lips curled up into a slow, happy smile. “I want that too, Котенок. So much. Ready to go home.” 

Sanya was waiting back at their hotel. They would fly out in the morning after one last breakfast with the boys. Alexei took Kent’s hand and neither of them looked back as they walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The called came early in the morning. Early enough that Reeder was still sprawled across the bed pinning Foxtrot down as he tried to reach for his phone. It took some work, but he got it and answered. “Hello.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Finnigan? Hello, this is Allison. I’m sorry to call you so early. I’m really sorry. You have been traded to the Schooners. We feel that this will be better for all involved, and I hope that you will find success with your new team. They should be contacting you shortly.”

_July 31st, 2018_

The called came early in the morning. Early enough that Reeder was still sprawled across the bed pinning Foxtrot down as he tried to reach for his phone. It took some work, but he got it and answered. “Hello.” 

“Finnigan? Hello, this is Allison. I’m sorry to call you so early. I’m really sorry. You have been traded to the Schooners. We feel that this will be better for all involved, and I hope that you will find success with your new team. They should be contacting you shortly.” 

“Are you kidding me? What the---” Finn took a deep breath. “Is Jameison being---” 

“I can’t talk to you about that.” 

“He’s my husband,” Finn snapped. 

“I can’t talk to you about that. If he is being traded he will receive a call. In the meantime you will be contacted by the management of the Schooners. I wish you luck.” The call disconnected, and Finn sat there looking down at it. 

Jameison stirred, “Babe? Something wrong?” 

“They fucking traded me. They are sending me to Seattle. Fucking Seatle. I can’t do this Jamie. I can’t. I can’t.” He took in a deep breath, “This isn’t---it’s fucking discrimination. Fuck. They got rid of Parse, and now they are getting rid of us. I just...” 

“Did they say that I was being traded as well?” Jameison asked. 

“She wouldn't’ tell me,” Finn whispered. 

As if on cue Jameison’s phone rang. He picked it up, and paced the room as he gave curt replies to the person on the other end. 

“They traded me to the Aeros.” He took a deep breath. “Fuck. What...what do you want to do?” 

Jameison pinches the bridge of his nose. “There is not much we can do in the short run. In the long run...my contract is up before yours is. I have a year. The logical thing would be for me to retire and go wherever you are.” 

“That isn’t fair. You---” 

“It’s just a game, Finn. It’s just a game. You’re my life. You’re right. We can’t do this in the long term. We get through the season. I retired, and then we take it from there.”

Finn’s brows wrinkled together. “What will you do?”

“It’s not the end of the world, babe. Maybe I will go back to school. I don’t know there are a lot of options, and it’s not as if we don't have enough put back that I won’t have to work ever again. We’ll manage. I promise. And maybe if you want to...well maybe we can take a page from Kent’s book and start a family.” Jameison pulled Finn into his arms, and held onto him tightly. “This will work out. The next year is gonna suck, but we’ve made it through worse things.” 

Finn ducked his head, hiding his face in the crook of Jameison’s neck. He clung, his breath hot against Jameison’s cool skin. “Fuck, I love you. I love you so much. I don’t want this. How are we going to manage?”

“We will, and we have most of the summer still. We’ll find apartments, and we’ll train like we normally do. Don’t freak out on me. We can do this. I promise.” Jameison held on a little more tightly. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I just...I should have seen the writing on the wall when they traded Kent. Fuck. What were they thinking?” 

“I’ve been thinking that myself. Not our problem to worry about anymore.” Jameison tugged him back towards the bed.

Finn’s legs hit the bed, and fell back onto it. He let Jameison press him back onto the bed and pull the covers around them. “Let’s not worry about it for now,” Jameison said, catching Finn’s lips with his own, and deepening it the kiss. He licked into Finn’s mouth, holding him steady. He moaned, holding him tightly. 

“Fuck, I love you. I love you so, so much. You are the fucking best thing that has ever happened to me.” Finn wrapped his arms around Jameison, holding him tightly. 

“You know I feel the same,” Jameison said in between kisses. 

“I know, fuck I know. God...I’m going to miss playing on the ice with you. It was perfect. God. It was just so perfect.” Finn breathed in sharply, shivering under his husband. 

“It was, but there are other things. We’ll find our niche, babe. We will make this work. Promise.” Jameison dropped kisses across Finn’s collarbone. “There is no need to panic. No need to fret, Finn. You know I will take take care of this, and you.” 

“I can think of a lot of ways that you can take care of me,” Finn’s eyebrows rose.

Jameison snorted, “Oh, I’m sure you can, love. I’m sure you can.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reeder looked down at his phone, and worried at his lip.

 **me:** You still want us to come see you? 

**Parse:** Duh. Yes. I want to see you. 

**me:** Don’t know if you heard. Traded both of us. Foxy is not taking it well. =(

 **Parse:** I saw. I’m sorry, Reedy. Fuck. WTF. 

**me:** IKR. God I know. =\ It makes me sick. 

**me:** Just a year. 

**Parse:** What do you mean? Just a year? What happened. 

**me:** Not like I’m going to announce it yet, or till the end of next season. But I’m going to retire. I’ve won the cup. Hell. We won three Parse. 

**me:** Being with Foxy is more important. 

**me:** I just. Fuck I love him so much. 

**me:** He is the most important thing in my life. Period. 

**Parse:** I get it. I feel that way about Xi. 

**Parse:** Never thought I’d say this, but if I can’t go back. Well. I’d be okay. 

**Parse:** I’d really be okay. 

**me:** Good to hear. I’m glad he’s taking good care of you.

 **Parse:** Pffft. Like there was any doubt.

 **me:** Not really. You are good together. 

Jameison shook his head and let out a little bark of laughter, as he settled in beside Foxtrot on the couch. Things were going they had found an apartment in Houston, and were flying out to Seattle the next day to look at apartments there. It was coming together far more smoothly than the move to Las Vegas had been for either of them. 

“Parse say something funny.” 

“He’s just being himself. Still wants us to come out. I was thinking we should have my cup day then. I mean...it would mean more with friends. You know.” Jameison looked up through his eyelashes, and watched Finn. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Finn’s lips curled up, and he leaned heavily against Jameison. “Best idea, in fact.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Foxtrot:** Hey...Reeder.

 **me:** Don’t you think it’s odd you just don’t call me Jameison? 

**Foxtrot:** Dude. 

**me:** Yeah. You guys on your way back? 

**Foxtrot:** Haha! Yeah. We picked up fireworks! =DDDDDDDD

 **me:** Please tell me u r joking?

 **Foxtrot:** Not sure? XD Nope. Not joking. Parse picked them out. Lots of mortars. =D So excited. 

**me:** OMG. Foxy! You can’t burn down their house!!! We are guests! OMG. They just moved here, Foxy!!! We can’t make their house explode.

 **Foxtrot:** Don’t u worry. Alexei will be lighting them!

 **me:** OMGTHISDOESNOTMAKEMEFEELBETTER! You can’t blow up Parse’s husband either. 3

 **Foxtrot:** I make no promises.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official @TheFinniganYardley So glad you came to stay with Kenny! Good to see you again!

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckplease Good to see you! 

**Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckplease Thanks for the pie!

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckplease More importanly! Thank you for putting out the fire! #nomorefireworks5ever #notallowednearmeatches #myhusbanddidnotfinditfunny

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckplease #Neitherdidparse!

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official @TheFinniganYardley No. He. Did. Not. 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official @TheFinniganYardley Glad it didn’t hit the house. {http://imgur.com/lgh3...}

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official @TheFinniganYardley {http://imgur.com/iigt5...}  
OMG though. The fireworks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“I wish we could live here,” Finn said as he stretched out on the bed beside Reeder. “I mean, not here in Parse’s house, but here. I like it here, and I like his friends.”

“I think they are are friends too, now.” 

“Yeah, I think so. Maybe one day. When we both retire....” Finn said wistfully. 

“Maybe. In the meantime, you should probably get out of bed. Get up. Time to go running.” 

Finn groaned, “But Reeeeedy. We’re on vacation. Please. Can’t we just sleep in?” He lower lip quivered. 

“You are not cute enough for that to work, ever,” Jameison said with a laugh, and lobbed a pillow at Finn, hitting him square in the face. 

“Ugh. You’re the worst. Just give me a second, jeez.” He stumbled out of bed, and pulled his running clothes on. “I fucking hate running.” 

“Yeah, but we told Alexei we would go, not get going.”

Finn groaned again, “Yeah. I know.” He laced up his shoes slowly, and before he knew it they were making their way down the stairs. “Even with this running crap, I could get used to it.” 

“Yeah, me too Foxy. Me too.” He smiled, unable to help himself. It was a good plan. Living near to their friends. “Maybe our kids could be friends too. You know. Grow up together.” 

“Wow, Reedy. Wow. Counting those chicks before they hatch?” 

“Just being positive. What can I say? You know I love you and I want the best for you.” 

Finn found himself smiling. “Yeah. I want that for you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was dark, Kent could tell without opening his eyes. The back of his eyelids were inky black, and he kept them shut for a long time as he felt the room slowly stop spinning. The vertigo still came and went, and always seemed to be worse in the morning. The doctor said that was to be expected. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alexei made sure that the black out blinds were closed, and that he got his medicine on time. His husband took care of him as he always did, and made it nearly bearable. As much as he could, considering.

The room was dark, Kent could tell without opening his eyes. The back of his eyelids were inky black, and he kept them shut for a long time as he felt the room slowly stop spinning. The vertigo still came and went, and always seemed to be worse in the morning. The doctor said that was to be expected. 

Alexei made sure that the black out blinds were closed, and that he got his medicine on time. His husband took care of him as he always did, and made it nearly bearable. As much as he could, considering. 

Mostly though, Parse was just bored. He was not used to moving through the world without some contact with social media. He couldn't look at the brightness of the screen without throwing up, much less type on it. To say he was frustrated with the situation was a grave understatement. 

“Bored.” Kent whined. “So bored. Can’t I just have my phone?” 

“No, Kenny. You know what the doctor said. No cheating. Will only make you feel bad, make head-ache worse.”

“Then sit with me? Hold me? Please?” Kent asked. “Please?” 

Alexei sat on the edge of the bed. He took his shoes off, setting the off to the side before moving to sit against the headboard. Kent curled up in his lap, head pillowed on Alexei’s thighs. He closed his eye as Alexei carded a hand through his hair. 

“What if I never get to skate again? What am I going to do? I can’t live like this, Xi.” 

“It get better, Котенок, Doctor said patience. We have much of it. Things get better.” 

Kent made a whimpering noise deep in his throat. “What if they don’t?” 

“Then we deal when it comes up. Until then we assume the best, Kenny.” 

“I like how you think, Xi,” Kenny whispered. 

Alexei chuckled, his fingers carefully massaging Ken’t scalp. “I’m best, I know. It be fine. You see. We are best together.” 

“I know we are. I really know. Glad you’re here.”Kent sighed. “Will you read to me?” 

“James and Giant Peach?” 

“If you want,” Kent said. He closed his eyes, as Alexei retrieved the book from the side table and began to read. The rhythm of the words washed over him, and eventually he let himself drift off into sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“You shouldn’t push yourself,” Sanya said as she sat by him on the couch.

“I’m fine.” Kent shrugged. “Don’t worry so much. I’m cleared to skate.” He tried not to scrunch up his nose in irritation, but failed miserable. Cleared to skate and very little else. No one wanted him pushing himself. The skating rink in the backyard was finished at least, so he didn’t have to cart himself over to the one in town. The building it was inside was rather nondescript. Even so some of the neighbors hated them for buying up several houses only to demolish them and put up the rink. Parse thought it was an improvement in any case, even if he did have to listen to Jack mourn the historical houses they destroyed. It didn’t stop him from skating in it, or from bringing Bits over to do the same. 

“You always say that,” she said. She leaned against him, and Kent put his arm around her. He wondered if it was off that they had become such fast friends. He honestly could not imagine her not living with them. 

“And I always mean it,” he said. 

“So you are in a hurry to leave us and go back to Vegas?” She raised one dark brow. “Alexei will mope.” 

“No. I’m---I’m just ready to get better. I’m ready to go back to playing hockey. Fuck I’m just bored.” 

“Oh, I know you are, honey. How is the head, by the way?” 

“Just a dull ache. It’s bearable.” It was a good day, as far as that went. 

“Well, Alexei will be home tonight. So maybe I can fix some curry?” Sanya let her head rest against his shoulder, her black hair mixing with her blonde.” 

“That would be sweet.” 

“Anything for you,” she laughed, and he knew that she meant it. She was just, one of the nicest people that he had ever met. Nicer even then Bitty, in her way. 

“How are you feeling?” He looked over at her. “Really?” 

“I’m good. Fine. Got all of my assignments for this week emailed in. Thinking of working on the mural in the nursery. Lardo says she might come over and help tomorrow. I need to thank Jack again for introducing us. She is just...well you’ve met her.” 

Kent laughed, “Yeah, I’ve met her. She’s something.” 

“Oh, you should see the murals we are working on in Jack and Bit’s house. They’re pretty sweet,” Sanya said, enthusiastically. “They are going to look good in my portfolio.” 

“I’m glad. I mean...I’m glad we can help you. I’m glad we met you. I’m glad you are staying here with us.” Kent said in a rush. “I was thinking...maybe...maybe you should stay after. I know what the contract said, but You’ve become more than well you know. Alexei and I would like to help you. With school.” 

“Oh. That is very generous,” she whispered. 

“You’ve become family, and we take care of family,” Kent shrugged, “And I know...well I know that your parents are not supportive, and I know we just. We care about you a lot.” 

“I care about you a lot too, both of you.” She gave his hand a squeeze, threading their fingers together. “You are like the brothers I never had, but always wanted.” 

“Well, you are like my favorite sister.” He barked a laugh, “Just don’t tell Jen.” 

“Oh, god no. She’d kill us both,” Sanya laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“You are looking horrible,” Ovie declared as he walked into the room. “Get up. Get dressed. We go to lunch now. Go, go. Hurry.”

Kent groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. “Go away.” 

“No. Get up. Now. Don’t have all afternoon.” 

Kent sat up, and glared. “Why in the hell are you here?” 

Ovie shrugged, “In town. Come to see favorite American.” 

“Okay, how the hell did you get in here?” 

“Spare key above door frame.” Ovie rolled his eyes. “How is your head feeling?”

“Like shit.” He rubbed at at. “Dull ache. Could you get my meds? They’re on the kitchen counter.” 

Ovie went out of the room, and came back up with Sanya trailing behind him. She pressed a glass into his hand, and the pills. 

Ovie watched him, frowning. “Maybe we order in. Not looking too hot, Kenyushenka. Thai?” 

“Sure.” 

Kent managed to get up and made his way to the shower, by the time he made his way down stairs lunch was waiting, and Oviee and Sanya were chatting at the kitchen island together.

“Alyosha should be home in a couple of hours,” Kent said. “Morning skate for him.” He grabbed a plate, and scooped out a helping of pad thai.

He caught Ovie staring at him, and then he reached out, and touched the scar across Kent’s neck. 

“I’m so sorry.” He looked devastated. “If I had known...” 

Kent shrugged, “How could you? It’s fine. I’m alive, right?” 

“They didn’t do anything to him.” 

Kent’s face hardened. “Would you really expect them to? Really?” 

“No. No I would not. They have me on watch at home. Little too vocal.” He chewed at his lip. “Probably not go back home this summer. Not safe.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Too vocal about my support for Alyosha and you, too vocal for my support for Zhenya and Sidyechka.” 

“Sanja,” Kent opened his mouth. 

“Nastya stayed in Russia. I think she wants to separate. I don't know she won’t hardly talk to me, because well...someone sent photos. Photos of me and Alyosha in Juniors. It was so long ago. I don’t know.”

“Shit. Really? What the hell?” Kent stared. 

“There were other photos.” Ovie worried at his lip. “Backstrom. Sasha. Few others.” 

“Sanja, what in the hell?” Kent sighed. 

“Was from before I even met her.” He huffed. 

“I’m sorry,” Kent said. “Fuck. I’m just really sorry.” 

“Is what it is. Still have friends and hockey, and maybe she will come to her senses.” 

“I hope so,” Kent said, and found that he really did. What the hell did they even become friends?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent glided across the rink. It was the second best thing they had bought, the first being the house. He loved their house. “Maybe I’ll retire and take up figure skating,” he yelled to Alexei who watched on the outside of the railing.

“You are full of shite, Kenyushenka,” Alexei yelled. 

Kent laughed, “Better than yesterday, but that isn’t saying much.” He tried to keep on a cheery face. Today was a good day. The past three had not been at all. He had spent much of them in the bathroom unable to keep anything down, and his head swimming. “I wish it would just stop. I’m tired of it.” 

“I know, Kenny. I know,” Alexei said. 

“I’m coming to your game tomorrow. You can get me in the manager’s box?” 

“I ask,” Alexei said, and pulled him off the ice. “Don’t see why any problem. Aces in town, after all. You see team. Is good. Already invited them over?” 

“Yes. I did. It’ll be good to see them. Ugh, and doctor's appointment Friday.” 

“Sanya going with?” 

Kent shook his head. “No she has to drop by Samwell to pick up some paperwork. Bit’s is going.” 

“Wish I could go,” he said. 

“I know you do, Xi. I know.” He leaned over to catch Alexei’s lips. It was sweet and lingering. “I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mama, I am not sure this is being the best idea. We have plenty of room. House is very big. Room for all of us,” Alexei said.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alyushenka, I know, but I think you and Innokenty you need your space. We not be too far I think. I buy your old house. Just ten minutes away, and we come and watch Kenny while you are gone. It’s closer to the school I want to send Oksana.” She shrugged. “This will be for the best, my child.”

“Mama, I am not sure this is being the best idea. We have plenty of room. House is very big. Room for all of us,” Alexei said.

“Alyushenka, I know, but I think you and Innokenty you need your space. We not be too far I think. I buy your old house. Just ten minutes away, and we come and watch Kenny while you are gone. It’s closer to the school I want to send Oksana.” She shrugged. “This will be for the best, my child.” 

“I would give you the house,” Alexei huffed. 

“I know, but it is better you don’t. Save you money to spoil your husband.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I do not say it enough, but I am so proud of you. So, very proud.” 

“Oh, Mama,” Alexei ducked his head. 

“No, don’t get embarrassed. I am. You are just. You are such a good person. You care. Is not a small think my Alyushenka. Not a small thing at all. I never thanked you for helping me get out of Russia. I know you do not want to hear it, but my marriage to your father...it not good for very long time. Only bright spot, my children. So blessed. So glad I could help you get what you wanted. Make you realize your own dream. So glad you listened and came here, and look you have beautiful husband, and home, and soon children.” She gave him a brittle smile. “I am being so happy for you.” Her shoulders hitched up. _”So happy, and so proud. You children are the best of me.”_

“Fine, Mama. If that is what you want,” he said. 

“It is,” She said. “It is, I promise. Now don’t look so sad.” 

Alexei tried not to, but it was hard. They moved his mother’s things back into the house, and it was true enough, his sisters were at their house often enough. 

It was a good enough thing, Alexei decided. When the school year started the girls would often stay over and Kent and Alexei would help them with their homework, and sometimes they would all skate together. 

It was a nice norm for them. 

His mother got more involved in the community. Sometimes he would go with her to visit the orphanages, and the children’s hospitals. Sometimes Kent would go as well. It broke his heart a little each time they went. It hurt to see all of the children without homes, or families. It was hard to leave. 

Somehow he managed to keep it together. They had a family waiting at home, and soon enough the triplets would be born. He wondered if they had made the right choice. They could have adopted, and maybe they would later. They both wanted a large family. It was something to consider anyway, and Alexei did. 

The house seemed too large without them. Even with Sanya living with them, and their friends dropping by (unannounced) all the time. 

Alexei didn’t like it, but he knew it wouldn't change until the triplets arrived. 

It seemed like an eternity for it to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed to becoming a habit. Anytime Sanja was in town (whether it was playing the Bruins, or sometimes for no apparent reason at all) he would stop by and brink Kent lunch, and usually stay over. This time was different. He strolled in (like he owned the place), and found Kent in the living room curled up on the couch. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Good, you're dressed. Come on.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Why are you here? There isn’t even a game tonight.” Kent asked.

It seemed to becoming a habit. Anytime Sanja was in town (whether it was playing the Bruins, or sometimes for no apparent reason at all) he would stop by and brink Kent lunch, and usually stay over. This time was different. He strolled in (like he owned the place), and found Kent in the living room curled up on the couch. 

“Good, you're dressed. Come on.” 

“Why are you here? There isn’t even a game tonight.” Kent asked. 

“Came to see you. Zhenya and Sid in town. They are meeting us for lunch. Come on.” Ovie moved close and acted like her was going to pick up Kent from the couch if he didn’t move fast enough. 

“Zhenya picked up Alyosha from the rink. They are waiting, come on.” 

Kent sighed. “Let me just take my medicine.” 

He was wobbly on his feet as he went to the kitchen, and grabbed his pills and a drink. Alex barely gave him time to grab a snapback, and a flannel on his way out. “What’s the hurry?” 

“They are waiting.” Alex shrugged. 

“You are so weird. I swear.” Kent said, and looked out the window as Alex drove. 

They stopped Morgan’s. Which was much nicer than Kent was dressed for. When they got inside it was not merely Alexei, Sid, and Zhenya waiting for them, but all of their friends, and a good deal of their teammates. 

Sanja looked proud of himself as he stood beside Kent smirking. “Surprise baby shower. We got you things. Oh, Kenny. The look on your face. Is best.”

Alexei was laughing as he walked up and took Kent’s hand and dragged him to where he was sitting with Sanya. “Sanja is best with surprises, yes?”

“Yes. What the hell. You guy do know they are not due for months, right?” Kent yelled. 

“Haha! We know Parser. We know!” Guy said and slapped Kent on the shoulder. “Better early than never though.” 

“Right.” Kent shook his head. Clearly the weirdest time Ovie had showed up. He settled himself in, content to eat the cake provided, and lean against Alexei. The whole experience was surreal, and did not get much better when it came down to opening their presents. There was a lot of hockey onesies, and a lot of frilly dresses in Falconers colors. There was stuffed toys, and a lot of baby blankets (but none like the little quilts that Kent made for the girls.) They were still nice though, and Kent had no doubt that they would use them in one capacity or another. 

Eventually they left the restaurant, and everyone ended up at Kent and Alexei’s house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A month later found Ovie standing on the porch with a bag of Chinese food. He knocked this time.

“You move the key!” 

“Oh my god! Why are you here?” Kent asked. 

“Horrible friend, Kenny. Move the key. Act accusatory. Zhenya never act like that.” 

Kent squinted, and moved aside. “So you show up on his doorstep randomly?” 

“He misses me.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Kent said.

Ovie shrugged, and came inside. He made his way to the kitchen and sat the bags of food on the counter. He didn’t waste time, but got plates out of the cabinet, setting a plate of sweet and sour chicken in front of Kent.

“You know this stuff is horrible for you, right,” Kent grumbled. 

“You complain a lot.” 

“I have a lot to complain about,” Kent barked a laugh. 

“Not even glad to see me. That hurts. You are my favorite.”

Kent rolled his eyes, and took a bite of food. “Pretty sure I’m not, you're just nosy.” 

“Wound me. To my very core. You are my favorite. Well, favorite American. Sid is favorite Canadian. Ugh. Wish Zhenya hadn’t gotten to him first.” 

Kent wrinkled his nose at that. “What about Nastya?” 

Alex picked at his food at that. “Still not talking. I feel like I’m Zhenya. Always driving women away. Maybe I find nice boy to marry. Maybe cute blond like Zimmboni’s little baker.” 

Kent didn’t even know what to say to that. “I’m sorry, man. I know you love her.” 

“I do, but maybe it for the best. She loves Russia, and I’m not sure it is a good idea I return. Things are getting worse, and well...” 

“Yeah. I know. Seriously. Alexei and I know. And Well...Sid and Zhenya do too. He’s working on getting citizenship. He calls Xi a lot. I wish they lived closer. Hell...I guess I wish you lived closer. All of this is really hard on Xi. You know?” 

Alex nodded, and ate a bite in lieu of answering. He chewed it slowly, before finally looking up. “I know, Kenny. I talk to him too. He misses Russia, but he resigned himself long ago. Does...um...either of them call still?” 

“You mean his dad? Or Yuri?” 

Kent quivered. “They try. We’ve had to change the number at home twice. They haven’t gotten our new cell numbers yet. It just, makes me pretty sick. Fucker nearly killed me.” 

Alex paled. “I remember. I didn’t think you were going to make it. There was so much blood. Got it all over me.” 

“Yeah. I know. Thanks. I mean. I never thanked you.”

“Medic---” 

“You got there first. You threw him off of me.” 

Alex’s hands shook. “Thought Alexei was going to kill him. Thought you were dead. Fuck.” 

“He’s still playing.” 

“I know,” Alex looked up. “Banned from future international games.” 

Kent snorted. “Well that makes me fucking feel better.” 

“Cold comfort, I know. I really know. I’m sorry it happen. I’m sorry I couldn't stop it. I keep thinking---” 

Kent bumped shoulders with him. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. There is no way that you could have known the fucker would go ballistic. THere was nothing that you could have done to stop it. Okay?” 

“It’s not okay. I was the Captain. I should have...I don’t know. I just thought he was just mad because Alexei defected.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure. The whole thing just makes me mad,” Ovie scowled. 

“But not mad enough to give up the team?” 

“I love Russia, even if it does not love me,” Ovie said. 

“You sound like Zhenya...but not Alyosha. I love him so much, and he is...you know it hurt him greatly. All of the nasty things that were said about him, that were said about us.” Kent looked up at the ceiling. His eyes stinging again. “I can’t fucking stand that.” 

“I’m sorry for that too. You are both good people, and I’m lucky you are my friends.” 

Kent gave him a watery smile. “Ugh. You know I fucking feel the same.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters. =D

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
**To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
**cc:** Alexei_Mashkov@Falconers.NHL.com  
**Subject:** This is not ideal...

Kenny, 

I’m CCing Alexei on this as well. I know you won’t be able to look at screens yet. I hope you are well, or at the very least on your way to mending. I talked to your mother yesterday, she’s worried, but I’m sure you know that. Alicia and I are worried as well. I won’t lie. I’m scared for you. We’ll try our best to come over and see you.

What are the doctors saying? Have you gotten more than one opinion? I know they will send you to the team doctor, but it might not be a bad idea to get a second opinion. 

Please have Alexei let me know when it will be safe to call you. 

Take care kid! Keep your chin up. This too shall pass. 

Yours,  
Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Alexei_Mashkov@Falconers.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** My other son...

Mr. Zimmerman, 

Thank you for calling Kenny the other day. It really cheered him up. Things are still up and down. He’s having his good days, and a lot more bad days. We did see specialist. They confirmed what the other doctor said. Concussion worse than initially thought. He’s not going back for this season. Might miss part of next. It is hard to tell. Doctor say he needs to have patience, but you can guess how well that went over. 

It’s very hard seeing him like this. The worst I think, but your call cheered him up. He would definitely like to hear from you again, and if you come to visit, well our house is your house. We would be more than happy to have you here as guests. 

Thank you for taking Kent under your wing. You have been a father to him where his was not able to. I will always be grateful for this. 

Yours,  
Alexei Mashkov  
www.Falconers.NHL.com 

oOo

**From:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** I hope this finds you well.

Kenny, 

It was good to see you, sweetie. Glad you are feeling better. Alexei told me you can read your mail now. In a limited manner. Bob always had issues with the light sensitivity too. Hopefully it will pass quickly. 

You seemed in good spirits. I would assume it is in part to Alexei. You seem so happy together, and I’m just...I’m so happy for you. I know you don’t like to talk about it, but you were so unhappy for so long. Bob and I were scared for you. I won’t lie. We were. I worried. I still worry. Maybe I don’t say it enough, but you are my son in everything but blood. We both love you so much. 

Give me a call when you are feeling up to it, and take care of yourself. 

With all of my love,  
Alicia Zimmermann  
Art Director and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** Thank you

Mama Zimmerman,

We got the care package. You really didn’t have to. Really. Alexei can cook. Mostly. I won’t lie, I do appreciate you sending Bits over. I think his baked goods might have saved my life (No. Really!). 

I’d love for you to visit again. It gets lonely. Alexei is still playing, as you know, and well...everyone else has lives. I am seeing my therapist more. I hate it, but it’s better than the alternative. I’m just not dealing well with this. 

Also...there is going to be some little Mashkov’s running around here come February. If the due date is right. I dunno. I’m scared and nervous and REALLY scared. I’m not sure what I’ve gotten myself into, but I can’t wait to meet them. What do you think about being godparents?

What am I getting myself into? I’m so scared. 

And the headaches are back. I feel like I’m never going to get back onto the ice. 

Your other son,  
Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Kent Victor Parson!

Kenny, 

Oh! OH! Congrats! I’m just....we are honored! I just don’t even know what to say? You said February!? Do you want us to come down to help? Have you set up the nursery? Do you need help setting it up? What do you need? 

With all of my love and then some,  
Alicia Zimmermann  
Art Director and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** Re: Kent Victor Parson!

Mama Zimmerman,

We have the nursery set up, mostly. We have a lot of things put back. We’re trying to be as ready as we possibly can. The doctor thinks it is going to be multiples, but it’s hard to tell just yet, but most likely twins.

We’d love you to be here. We both want you to meet them. 

I’m so, so nervous. Also, our surrogate is awesome. She’s moved in with us. She painted a mural in the baby's room. You need to see it in person, pictures do not do it justice. 

If I didn’t feel like I was dying half the time. It is getting better, but at a slugs pace. I hate it so much. 

Your other (sickly) son,  
Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Kent Victor Parson!  
2018.103175031 (2).docx (24K)

Kenny, 

Our itinerary is attached. 

Can’t wait to see you and Alexie. We love you both. 

Your Other Mother,

Alicia Zimmermann  
Art Director and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent sat in the doorway and watched Alexei work through his homework. He had been taking a class of two a semester to slowly work towards getting a degree. Kent was thinking about doing the same thing...if he ever recovered from that stupid concussion.

Kent sat in the doorway and watched Alexei work through his homework. He had been taking a class of two a semester to slowly work towards getting a degree. Kent was thinking about doing the same thing...if he ever recovered from that stupid concussion. 

Alexei bent over the history textbook, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on the words. He took it very seriously, like all of his endeavors. Kent realized that most people would not believe what Kent was seeing, but then Alexei was careful to keep himself and his hockey persona very separate. Kent counted himself lucky that he was about to see this side of Alexei. 

It still boggled Kent’s mind some time to see Alexei sit with Jack and chatter about this documentary or that dissertation. Kent had never been given a real opportunity at a formal education, so he had to fill in the gaps on his own, and he did what he could. He liked history, but clearly not as much as Alexei or Jack. He read more zoological and Biology texts than anything else. He had always loved animals, and it is where his interest turned. 

“Kenny? You okay?” Alexei asked. 

“I’m fine, Xi. We just thinking. Maybe I should try for a degree myself once this stupid concussion resolves itself.” 

Alexei’s eyes brightened. “Really? In what?” 

“Hmmm...not sure. Zoology, Biology maybe. Or I could go in a different direction entirely...well I love art.” Kent worried at his lip. “A lot. It might be a better fit.” 

“You are already good at photography,” Alexei said, and pulled Kent into his lap. “I think you enjoy that very much. Maybe take a class to try? Yes?” 

Kent leaned against him. “Might not be so bad. Give me something to do.” 

“You okay?” 

“Mmmm...yeah, babe. I’m fine. Just on edge.” He leaned over, and peered at the book that was spread out on the table. “What are you working on anyway?” 

“Innovation in steam power in 1800’s. Interesting. Writing my paper for vlass on this. Very interesting subject. Better than Ovie’s dissertation.” Alexei wrinkled his nose. “You know he write paper on Hockey?” 

Kent laughed, “Yeah I heard. You know Geno likes to bitch about him. I heard an earful. Mostly stuff I never wanted to know.” 

“Typical.” Alexei hugged Kent to his chest. “Break time, I think. You want a grilled cheese sandwich?” 

“I’d love that, Xi. You are the best husband,” Kent said, and found he really meant it. He also found he was starving. No real surprise there. It crept up on him often enough. 

They wandered into the kitchen together, and as promised Alexei made them both grilled cheese, along with a bowl of tomato soup. 

They sat in companionable silence at the island in the kitchen, and leaned against each other as they ate. Even after the food was finished they sat at the island and looked at each other. 

“You really think about school?” Alexei asked.

“Yeah, I really am. There is more to life than hockey, right?” Kent asked. He had not thought so when he was younger, but things were different now. It just wasn’t his everything. Priorities were changing, albeit slowly, but changing nonetheless. 

Alexei smiled slowly, that smile that Kent could just not get enough of. His eye lit up. His joy was a palatable thing that Kent wanted to just cling to. “Right Kenny. Right.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appointment took all morning. He endured the MRI machine once more, and being poked and prodded. His neck wound had long since healed, but the concussion had lingered. He worked out when he could, but the doctor had limited his routine greatly. It remained a frustration. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you going to clear me, or what?” Kent mumbled.

The appointment took all morning. He endured the MRI machine once more, and being poked and prodded. His neck wound had long since healed, but the concussion had lingered. He worked out when he could, but the doctor had limited his routine greatly. It remained a frustration. 

“Are you going to clear me, or what?” Kent mumbled. 

“Have you had any more occurrences?” 

“No,” Kent said. 

The Dr. Keller looked to Alexei, who was sitting in a chair off to the side. “Has he?” 

“No, Dr. Keller. Not for two and a half weeks. Kenny has been better.” He gave the doctor a terse smile, and wrung his hands together. “You release him back to play?”

Dr. Keller hummed. “I’m going to release you back to practice. No contact, and we will see when your situation is in a week.” 

“So...back to it?” Kent said. He bit at his lip. “Thanks, Doc.” 

“You are welcome. I’ll see you in my office in a week.” 

“Thanks, sir.” 

“You are welcome,” he said. 

The doctor showed them out into the hall, and they walked out towards their car. “I wasn’t expecting me to release me at all,” Kent said. 

Alexei threw his arm over Kent’s shoulder. “Is good. Excited for you. I think we pick up Sanya and go get lunch now?”

“Sounds good,” Kent said, and let himself be lead towards Alexei’s car. He got into the passenger seat, and watched out the window, anywhere but ahead. He wouldn't say that he didn’t scare the living daylights out of him when Alexei drove. “Just don’t get us killed before we get home.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The new faces were odd. The room was different. Kent tried not to let it threw him off too much. He tried to memorize faces, and match them up to names. Keeter, Pitcher, Tonks, and Miki all seemed very friendly. They greeted him as he came into the locker room. Some held back, and he didn’t really blame them, he felt equally as wary, but they were team now.

“It’s good to have you here,” Tonks enthused beside him. 

“Really?” Kent asked, and bit his lip as he said it. 

“Yeah, really. I hope they put me on your line.” He flushed and ruffled his own hair. “Wow, sorry. Trying not to be too starstruck.” 

“I’m just here to play hockey,” Kent said. “It’s fine. I’m glad to be here too. It’ll be a good change.” 

He pulled his gear on, and made himself breath slowly. He could do this. He could do this. He had this, but his throat felt tight, and the scar on his throat seemed to burn. He regretted declining the meds from his therapist, and tried to beat back the panic attack that reared it’s ugly head. 

It was just training camp.

He had this.

“Come on,” Keeter said. “Let’s go.” 

It was only training camp. 

Kent breathed. It was the first time he had been back on the ice officially since the incident. His skin crawled, and he wondered if he should not have put it off longer, or quit altogether. He wasn’t one to run from his problems, even when he should turn heel and run like and sane person. He hit them head on. It was what won him the cup the first time, and the time after that as well. He was good at assimilating. He was good at damage control. He was just fucking good and he was going to tell himself that until he fucking believed it again. 

“You good, Parser?” Keeter asked.

“I’m fine,” Kent grit out, stick in hand. “Perfectly fine.”

Keeter looked at him hard, and then finally nodded. “Good. We really are fucking glad to have you on the team.” 

“I’m glad to be here. Really. I’m just fucking glad someone wanted me.” He laughed, and shrugged. He flipped the puck over the stick lying across the ice, clipping it again with his stick and passing it to Keeter, and easily intercepting the pass back. “Really.” 

Keeter laughed, “You don't have to convince me, man.”

“Good to know,” Kent said, and it was. The whole thing was weird. He had never thought he would actually be traded. He figured they would offer him another contract, and he would finish out his career with the Aces. it was still a dull ache in his chest that he would not be.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He clicked with the team faster than he imagined. They moved him up to first line, with Keeter and Tonks as his wingers. They were good guys, and always seemed to know just where he was on the ice. It made him miss Foxtrot and Wash. Not enough that his game suffered.

It didn’t, and the were winning. 

“We’re going to get the Cup,” Tonks would say, eyebrows moving up and down like excited caterpillars. “We’re going to get it.” 

“Whatever you say, Cap,” Kent said, and that was weird on his tongue, too.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Parse looked around the little coffee shop he was meeting Bitty at. The barista slowly poured the kettle of water over the grounds. Pour-overs took forever, but Kent found that it was worth it. The coffee was which on his tongue when he finally was able to take a sip.

“Worth it? Right?” Bitty asked as they took a seat. He sipped at whatever sugary treat was his drug of choice that month. Pumpkin Spice, he assumed from the look of it. 

Kent wrinkled his nose. He didn’t know how Bitty could drink that syrupy sweet shit, but to each their own. “Yeah. It is, actually.” 

The waitress came around, and set the Cinnamon rolls they ordered in front of them. This was not in his diet plan, but it did stop him from talking to that gooey mess of icing, dough and cinnamon. Worth it. 

“How is the team going? I mean, I caught a couple of games on the team, but...are you okay?” Bitty worried at his lip. “Kent?” 

“It’s good. I mean, you’ve seen the games. It’s really good. Maybe not what I was expecting, but we have good chemistry. I’d like to think we will go all the way this year, but maybe not. If we don’t there is next year.” Kent took in a deep breath, and took a sip of the coffee. It settled him. “How are you anyway. How’s class?” 

“It’s good, honestly. Very good. Very busy. Not sure I want to make a career of it. I mean, being a chef.” Bitty shrugged. “I’m just...” 

“Floundering?” 

“A bit,” Bitty smiled. “Jack thinks I should concentrate on my vlog, and the cookbook. I’m leaning towards that, and I can stay at home mostly that way.” He fiddled with his straw, stirring the contents of the cup. “We found a surrogate, and an egg donor.” 

“I thought you were going to adopt,” Kent said slowly. 

“Yeah. Well...we are still considering it.” 

“Good luck.” 

Bitty laughed, “Thanks. How is Sanya?” 

“She’s good. Excited.” Kent sighed. “We asked her to stay. After. I don't know. It’s weird. She’s become family.” 

“I don’t think it’s weird. She’s good people.” Bitty said. 

“Really good people.”

“Yeah. I just...I want the kids to know her, we both do. And I want to help her. I mean, I know the money will help, but I want to do more. She’s doing so much for us.” 

Bitty patted his hand, “I know, honey.” 

Kent took a long sip of his coffee and smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Did you have a good day off?” Sanya asked when he came through the door. She was curled up on the sofa, and reading her tablet. She set it aside when he came in. “How was lunch?”

Kent’s lips curled up. “It was good. Bits was happy. It was nice to see him. It’s always nice to see him, honestly.” 

“I’m sure. He seems very nice,” Sanya laughed. 

“Nice? He’s a fucking ray of sunshine. I kid you not.” 

Sanya barked another laugh. “I’m sure. Well, glad you could relax. Tater just left. Game day.” She waived her hand. “We’re still going?” 

“Yeah. Sitting in the press box. You’ll like it. It’s a good view.” 

“Sounds like it. You’ll have to explain things. I’m not going to lie, I’ve never really watched a hockey game on television, much less gone to one,” she said.

“Well, we both hope you will enjoy it.” He sat down next to her. “How did Alexei seem?” 

“Not very talkative, but that is...normal for game day?” 

“Yeah. He gets in the zone. He has his routine, and I just try not to get in the way. He should be back in a bit for his nap.” Kent looked at his watch. The usually took a nap together after morning skate, and then headed their separate ways. They didn’t get to go to each other’s games very often. This was a rare treat in many ways. 

As if on cue the door swung open and Alexei came striding in, his hair still damp. “Котенок, nap now. Come, come. Hurry. Sorry Sanya. Is nap time now. Kenny talk later.” 

Sanya laughed as Alexei dragged him away and up the stairs. Their lips crashed together before the door shut. There was rarely much sleeping during nap time, and this was no exception. 

“Best game day routine,” Alexei muttered against Kent’s skin, and Kent could not disagree. 

“Better than best,” Kent said, his hand moved between them, and pulled at Alexei’s shirt. “The very best.” 

Their lips crashed together again and Kent moaned into it. Alexei licked into his mouth, their tongues tangled, and finally the fell back onto the bed. 

“You always feel so amazing.” Kent wiggled out of his clothes, tossing them in a pile on the floor. 

Alexei was slower to get undressed. He watched Kent, touched his pale skin. His big, calloused hands glided across the smooth planes of Kent’s skin. They glided across his ribs, across the plane of his stomach, until the curled around his dick. He watched Kent gasp and plead for him to do more. 

“Best game day routing,” Alexei whispered against Kent’s skin again. His lips pressed against Kent’s skin, as he made his way down the bed, and settled between Kent’s splayed legs. “Best.” 

“I’m not disagreeing,” Kent gasped. 

“Hush, Котенок, I blow you know. No chirping.” His mouth closed around the head of Kent’s dick, then he swallowed him down.

“Not chirping you,” Kent cried out, his hands finding Alexei’s hair and pulling. “Oh, fuck. I’m n-not c-chirping you about this.” 

Alexei hummed in response. His head bobbed up in down in a slow pace. His big hands held Kent down, slowly wringing cries out of him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Wow,” Sanya said as she leaned against the window. She kept saying it, most of the came. “Xi is quick for such a big guy.”

Kent laughed, “Yeah. Definitely.” 

“He’s really good. I mean. He seems good. God, I don't know what I’m even talking about. How can you even watch him fight people. Oh my god. How can you just watch it?” She asked. 

Kent chuckled. It had been a fun experience seeing a game through fresh eyes. “Well, it’s hard sometimes, but Xi is a big guy. He can take care of himself.” 

She shook her head. “Nerve-wracking, but also kinda awesome. I get why people like it. I kinda get why you love it.” 

“Oh?” Kent hip checked he gently. “Mean you might consider another game later?” 

“Yeah. I would not argue with you if we went again. It’s been fun.” 

The Falcs ended up beating the Caps 4-3. They just slithered by with a final goal in the last seconds, hit in by Zimms. The crowd was still yelling as Kent lead Sanya down near the locker rooms. 

“We can go in if you want. Or we can wait out here for him.” 

“Let’s go,” She said, and tugged at his hand. “Let’s go congratulate him.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent sat on a stool as Bitty danced around, music turned up loud and The Queen B’s voice blaring through the kitchen. Kent would have preferred Britney, but wasn’t going to complain. Not when Bitty was making him a pie. 
> 
>  
> 
> Blackberry peach crumble.

Kent sat on a stool as Bitty danced around, music turned up loud and The Queen B’s voice blaring through the kitchen. Kent would have preferred Britney, but wasn’t going to complain. Not when Bitty was making him a pie. 

Blackberry peach crumble. 

Kent was practically drooling. 

“Need any help?” He finally asked. Use your words Kent. “Bitty?” 

“I’m fine. You just sit there, honey.”

“Bits...” 

“No, really. You’ve been working hard. Tater said you’ve been pushing yourself a bit too hard. We all know you want to get back to 110%, but just...chill for a bit.’ 

Kent looked down at his hands. “He told you that?” 

“He’s just worried, sweetheart. You can’t blame him. It’s been a roller coaster of a year.” Bitty rolled out the dough, not looking at kent as he spoke. “We are all worried, honey.” 

“I’m fine,” Kent said firmly. “I’m okay, promise.” 

“Not very convincing, mister,” Bitty said as he carefully put the dough in the pan. 

Kent looked up at the ceiling, “I’m doing the best that I can, Bits. I don’t know what else to do. I’m trying.” 

“I know, sweety. I know. I just wanted you to know we are thinking about you though. We are concerned, but more importantly we really do have your back.” 

Kent nodded slowly and watched Bitty as he went through the practiced motions of creating baked-good perfection.

It was delicious. Kent cleaned the plate Bits had set in front of him. Not a crumb left once he was through.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bitty send him packing with not one, but two pies, and a strong admonishment to share. Kent eyed the pies and wondered if he was even capable of that.

It was really a toss up. As much as he loved Xi...that pie.

It was a hard choice. 

“Котенок? You are being home?” Alexei called. “Is nap time.” 

“I’m in the kitchen,” Kent yelled back.

“Good day off? You take nap?” Alexei asked as he came into the kitchen. “Is good?” 

“Yeah, it was good. I spent the day with Bits. Relaxed. Ate most of a pie with him, and he sent home two with me.” 

Alexei’s eyes went comically wide. “Strawberry?” 

Kent nodded, and pushed Alexei into the kitchen. Soon his husband was sitting at the island with a slice of strawberry pie in front of him. “Best, Kenny. Best.” 

Kent snorted, and rolled his eyes. “You mean me? Or the pie?” 

“Both.”


	10. Chapter 10

“What is this?” Kent asked, as he held the email in front of Alexei’s face. 

Alexei looked nearly cross-eyed at the Twitter suggestion’s email. ‘Things Jack’s Cat Did’ was at the top of the page, and one of the pictures showed Jack holding the whitest, fluffiest, and down-right meanest looking Persian cat ever. 

“What the hell!? When did he get a cat? Why didn’t he tell me? And how does he have so many followers already?” Kent grumbled. 

“Jack is being very good photographer,” Alexei shrugged like it didn’t matter. 

“And I’m bad?” 

“No, I’m not saying that Kenny. I am just saying, maybe in this case Jack is better,” Alexei said carefully. “Jack’s Instagram...it is being very popular.” 

“Yeah,” Kent whined, “but this is my thing.”

“It is lot’s of people’s ‘thing’, Kenny. I am loving you very much, but right now you are being ridiculous.” 

Kent made a huffing noise. “No, I just need to up my game.” 

“It you are saying so, Kenyushenka.” 

“Oh, man. I am so serious. I can’t let Zimms beat me at my own game!” Kent bounces on his feet and goes to get his camera. “Yeah. I can win this thing.” 

“Is not contest, Kenny.” 

“I’m going to kick his ass! Their asses. God I be Bits is in on it,” Kent grumbled. 

“Kenny, maybe you should listen to self? Is not contest.” 

“I’m going to WIN, Xi! Just watch!” He fiddled with the lens on the camera and then went to look for the cats. Alexei squinted as he watched his husband move through the house trying to find the creatures. Alexei knew they were in the sun room, but he was not going to volunteer that information. 

“Still not being a contest, Котенок.” Alexei shook his head and sighed. 

Kent eventually found the cats, took the photos and was quite about it until some days later. “Did you see this shit?” 

He waived his phone in front of Alexei’s face. “LOOK!” 

The cat in the picture was sitting at the counter with a chef’s hat on, and a plate of cookies in front of him. “It’s name is Pie. What kind of name is that for a cat?” 

“Probably is name Bits picked out?” Alexei hazard to guess. “Is very cute Kenny. We should go see. I am liking her little scowly face.” 

“Traitor,” Kent mumbled, a look of devastation plastered on his face. “What? No! Look how many views it has. I swear to god Jack is doing this on purpose.” He scowled down at his phone. 

Me: I see what you are doing. 

Zimms: I have no idea what you are talking about. 

Me: The CAT!

Zimms: Isn’t she cute? We found her at a shelter. Her name is Pie, I mean they gave her that name at the shelter, and Bitty is all like...oh it’s fate. Well, you know. Sounds silly, but she’s really awesome.

Me: Well you aren’t going to win.

Zimms: Win what? We don’t play each other for months.

Me: I’m onto you.

Zimms: You are so strange sometimes.

Zimms: Bitty asked to ask you to dinner. Tonight okay? He’s making spaghetti. 

Me: Sure. So you then. >=[

Zimms: What does that even mean? You are worse than Bittle with those things. 

Me: Wut? >=[ >=[ >=[ >=[ >=[ >=[

Zimms: Stop emoting at me, Kenny.

Me: Nevar. You declared war! I will win. 

Zimms: Sure. We can play Sushi Go if you want. The Risk Ban still stands. 

Me: Catan?

Zimms: Same. Bitty hid them. =( 

Me: Ugh. Whatever. My cat pictures are still better than yours. 

Zimms: Not a contest Kenny. 

Me: You would say that to me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“You know this is not a competition, right?” Bittle said as they both sat at the counter.

“It was my thing,” Kent whined. 

“Hun, it’s not like yours is the only blog like that. Stop being a stick in the mud. Jack is not trying to compete with you. It’s never been about that.” 

“You should have gotten a dog.” Kent pulled a face, looking more like a sulking teenager than a grown man. 

“We didn’t want a dog. This is much better for Jack’s anxiety, okay. Dogs are just too much.” 

Kent took a stuttering breath in. “I never thought about that. Is he okay> Is there something wrong? Has it gotten worse?” 

“Not worse, but it’s there. It will always be there. It helps though. He gets worked up, and he just sits with the cat a bit and...hell it helps,” Bitty said. “So, just stop it, okay? 

“It’s really not---” 

“No, Kenny. It’s not.” Bitty patted his hand. “He just likes to take pictures. You’ve seen his Instagram. And the fact that he is trying out twitter, well it’s a big move. He’s not usually into sharing bits of himself. He is more private than Crosby. That takes some doing, and honestly I can’t blame him. Can you?”

“No, I really can’t. Not after the way the media treated him growing up, or after...well you know.” Kent shifted uneasily and looked at everything in the kitchen, but Bitty. 

Bitty smiled, and gently tugged Kent into a hug. “Sometimes I wonder about you.” 

“Sometimes I do, too,” Kent sighed. 

Bitty disentangled himself, as Alexei came in carrying Pie. 

“Kenny, look how fluffy. Fluffier than Spud.” He had a big, stupid grin on his face. “Best.” 

“Oh, don’t let our furbabies hear that,” Kent said. 

“Am joking, mostly. But look at that face,” Alexei said. 

Kent did look, and it wasn’t pretty. The cat had a squished face, and eyes bluer than Jack’s. It had a sour look on it’s face, but it was purring loud enough to be a jet engine. “Yeah, I get it. He’s cute.” 

“Yes, very cute. We should get one. Cat with squished face,” Alexei said. 

“No. Dude. We already have a dog and two cats,” Kent said. “Oh my god, don’t look at me like that. No. We can’t have another.” 

Kent huffs and glared at Bitty. Somehow this was his fault.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent could have laughed. They had an itinerary, which Sascha and Marcus had carefully planned. They were going in to Baby’s R Us an hour before they opened. The moving van would been them there. There was a list of other stores that they were visiting but they were buying the bulk of the furniture from there, and in threes.

Kent could have laughed. They had an itinerary, which Sascha and Marcus had carefully planned. They were going in to Baby’s R Us an hour before they opened. The moving van would been them there. There was a list of other stores that they were visiting but they were buying the bulk of the furniture from there, and in threes. 

Luckily the playroom and the Nursery were already painted. Alexei and Kent had laid the vast swaths of blue down before Sanya had painted in the mural in the nursery first. It was an oceanscape complete with a kelp forest, narwhals, seals and a host of other sea life. The playroom had been turned into a jungle, the walls painted over with thick foliage. There were glimpses of animals in the green depths, and put Kent in mind of one of those ‘find the picture’ puzzles. 

If Kent had his way he would have just had everything custom made to match the murals, but they didn’t really have the time. It was still a thought, but not one that would happen before the children moved into beds. Sanya had already agreed to make murals in their future bedrooms. 

“Are we even knowing what we need,” Alexei asked.

“I have a list,” Marcus volunteered. 

“Great,” Kent said as they ventured down the aisle. 

“I also have notes on the research I have done on the best choices,” Marcus said.

“Sure,” Kent said. “Let’s get the furniture first.”

As soon as they reached the aisle with the cribs Alexie stopped in front one. “This one. Did reasearch. Is best. Converts Kenny. Crib, and toddler bed, and then full sized bed. DaVinci is best. Promise.” 

“If you want,” Kent said, and missed the way Alexei stuck his tongue out at Marcus. 

He grabbed three of the tags and pushed them at Sascha. “Come, come need other things.” 

They picked out other furniture, A bassinet for each baby as well, a changing table, and three sets of drawers, shelving, mattresses, and bedding. Kent started to lose track of the tickets that they picked up, and was only half paying attention when Alexei paid for it and the receipts were given to Sascha to go with the movers to have everything taken to their home. 

They were out of the store before it opened, but it was a close thing. They drove to Room to Grow next. The store wasn’t crowded, but they were noticed. It made Kent wished they could have arranged to go in on their own. It was too late then. They find some of the odds and ends they needed. Kent found a glider for the nursery, and purchased a playset to be built in the backyard. The went to more stores and ended up buying everything the list said that they would need, and some that were not. 

When they arrived back home the furniture was already being assembled, and things put in order. The linen closet was stocked, the toy boxes full, and Kent felt giddier than he had in years. “Oh, God, Xi. This is really happening?”

“Da,” Alexei laughed.

“Oh. OH!” 

Alexei pulled him into a hug, and squeezed him tightly. “Is happening, Котенок. It is definitely happening.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was dark when Kent finally walked in an booted up his computer. Kent leaned into the screen as he waited for Skype to boot up. It had been a rough game, bordering on horrible. He had not really considered what it would be like to face his old team. It had hurt, but that did not stop him from playing to the best of his ability. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Bruins had slaughtered the Aces, 10-0. It was embarrassing, and he knew it was disheartening for his boys. Only...they weren’t his boys anymore.

The room was dark when Kent finally walked in an booted up his computer. Kent leaned into the screen as he waited for Skype to boot up. It had been a rough game, bordering on horrible. He had not really considered what it would be like to face his old team. It had hurt, but that did not stop him from playing to the best of his ability. 

The Bruins had slaughtered the Aces, 10-0. It was embarrassing, and he knew it was disheartening for his boys. Only...they weren’t his boys anymore. 

Skype loaded, and he initiated the call. Alexei picked up as soon as the call was initiated. 

“Котенок!” 

“Hi, Xi. Fuck. Did you see the game?” 

“Saw it. Watched with Jack, and Bitty. Long night without you.” 

Kent winced. It was a long roadie. They would be playing the Sharks, Ducks, and Kings before heading home. He was already tired. “Long night without you, Xi. It was brutal.” 

“I’m being very sorry, Kenny. Very, very sorry. I know it was hard to see them.” 

“Yeah, I went out for drinks with Wash for a bit. He’s not happy. God I don't even blame him. They sent his two best friends away.” Kent worried at his lip. “How is Sanya?” 

“Is sleeping. Long day for her. She painted in bedrooms. Relaxes her.” Alexei gave him a goofy smile. “Felt babies kick. Best thing.” 

“Oh, wow, and I missed it,” Kent huffed. “Fuck, that sucks.” 

“Am sure will happen again,” he said. “You be home soon, Котенок. Don’t get upset.” 

“I’m not, promise. It was just weird though, and they really aren’t. They are not playing well. Playing like the Maples. New kid is good, but they are just...not very coherent as a team.” Kent nervously worried at a hangnail while he watched Kent take it in. 

“They took away teams backbone, and senior player, what else you expect?” Alexei leaned in. “Is not your problem anymore, Котенок. They made their bed, da?”

“Da,” Kent agreed, but his shoulders slumped. “Ready for the game tomorrow?” 

Alexei wrinkled his nose, and shrugged. “Watched tape with Jack for hours. Very boring, but necessary I’m guess. Bitty fell asleep on us. Also brought cookies. He said he bring you some when you get back.” 

“Ugh. Can’t wait to get home then.” 

Alexei laughed. “Can’t wait either. Am missing you much.” 

“Still better than last season,” Kent said slowly. 

“I am knowing, Kenny. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I am. Glad it’s over. Glad I won. Fucking glad I have three days of rest after this roadie. I have plans for you when I get back.” 

Alexei gave him a stupid smile. “Always like your plans.” 

Kent just smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard for Kent. They were playing well until they weren’t, and getting knocked out of round two was not what he had bargained for. It was harder still to watch as the Falconers went on to the last round against the Sharks.

It was hard for Kent. They were playing well until they weren’t, and getting knocked out of round two was not what he had bargained for. It was harder still to watch as the Falconers went on to the last round against the Sharks. 

Alexei was exhausted when he came home, dragging himself in, and watching tape until it was time to crash. Kent understood. He’d been there, but it didn’t make it any easier to watch. He’d fall asleep, clinging to Kent, and be gone by the time Kent woke up. 

“It’s our year, I am knowing this. It has to be. We need this,” he said looking at Kent across the island in the kitchen. “Have to, Kenny.” 

“You’re doing so good, babe. I have faith.” That at least earned him a smile. 

He couldn't help but grin back. It made his heart beat faster in his chest. He loved this man so much, even though the words still caught in his throat sometimes. He even loved Alexei’s valiant attempt at a playoff beard. It wasn’t much better than Kent’s own. “I make the best plans, babe. Fuck. The best. Win tonight and I promise I will blow you.” 

Alexei squinted, “You would do that anyway.” 

Kent wiggled his eyebrows, “I will make it worth your while. Game five, baby. You have this.” 

Alexei nodded and moved around the Island to pull Kent into his arms. “You come to game tonight?” 

“You know I’ll be there. I haven’t missed one.” Not since he got kicked out. 

“Good luck. Best luck.” Alexei held onto him tightly. “Means much for you to be there.” 

The words stuck in Kent’s throat, but he pushed them out. “I know. Fuck I know.” 

“Need sleep. Need out of stupid suit.” 

Kent bit back a laugh, and let himself be pulled out of the kitchen. “You look pretty hot in the ‘stupid suit’.” 

“Pfft. You think I look good in horrible clothes Jack picks out. Taste questionable.” 

“Do not,” Kent laughed, and was still laughing when Alexei picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. That would never get old. He looked down, and admired the view as Alexei made his way up the stairs. “And don’t drop me for fucks sake.” 

“Hurt you think I do that. Worst husband,” Alexei declared. 

“Nuh uh. I’m the best.” 

“Nope. Keep talking, and it is bed time. Early skate tomorrow. Lots of work,” Alexei threw him on the bed, laughing at the squeaking noise Kent made. 

“Fuck, Xi. Really?” 

“Really, really,” Alexei smirked. He pulled the covers back, shed his own clothes, then pulled off Kent’s. 

“Your suit is going to wrinkle,” Kent grumbled as he was snuggled like a teddy bear.

“Have others, no worried,” Alexei mumbled into Kent’s hair. “Just tired, Kenny. Long, hard game. Should have come. Good game all the same.”

“You are saying that because you won.” 

“A little bit. Still good. Promise.” Alexei kissed Kent’s temple. “Jack very happy.” 

“I’m sure he is. Now shut up and go the fuck to sleep,” Kent said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Shark’s won games five and six. Kent could tell that it was weighing on Alexei. It was weighing on all of them. It had been a hard series, and they were all just...exhausted. He looked wrung out when they got home that night. He didn’t protest when Kent pulled his clothes off, and practically rolled him into bed. They didn’t stay up to watch tapes. Kent already knew they would do that tomorrow.

“Two days, babe. You can do it. No skate tomorrow. I think we should just...relax.” Kent rubbed Alexei’s back in small circles until he felt him slowly relax. 

“I’m so tired.” 

“I know. I know, Xi.” Kent hugged him from behind him, curling around him until Xi was the little spoon. Kent held onto him tightly, “It’s going to be okay.” 

“I don’t know, Котенок.” Alexei closed his eyes. “Been a fight.” 

“Yes it has,” Kent said. He pressed a kiss behind Alexei’s ear, on his jaw and shoulder. He kissed him until Alexei turned in his arms and their lips crashed together. 

“Missed this.” 

“It hasn’t been that long,” Kent said with a laugh in his voice.

“Seems like lifetime,” Alexei whispered. “So long.” 

“I know. I know babe.” 

“Thank you, Kent,” Alexei whispered, and it was only a few minutes before his breath evened out in sleep. He snuggled close, his beard rough against Kent’s bare skin. Kent held him for a long time, and considered the last two weeks. They had been stressful in ways his own playoff trip had not been. 

Alexei was boneless against him, which Kent was thankful for. He really did need his sleep, and to learn to relax. “You’re welcome, Xi.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Game seven creeped up on them. Alexei was gone by the time Kent woke. He rolled back in after morning skate. Kent had lunch waiting for him (Sсhi and Golubtsy that Mama Mashkova had dropped off earlier that day, and a glass of Kompot that Kent had made.)

They had tea when it was all over. Alexei gave Kent a silly little grin when he noticed that Kent had dragged out the samovar. “Russian tea best,” Alexie laughed, and kissed Kent soundly. 

Kent rolled his eyes, and dragged his husband away for their nap. It was too short, and they were on the road soon enough. Kent drove, and Alexei sang along with the local pop station. 

“Seats in press box, like usual,” Alexei announced as they parted ways, and Kent picked up the tickets. He wasn’t stopped as often as he normally would have been. Kent doubted that it was the sunglasses, but he wondered it it might be the Mashkov jersey. 

Once he had the tickets in hand he tucked them away and spent the time before the start of the game getting pictures around the stadium. 

When the time came his slid into his seat, and we relieved to find Bitty in the same area. 

The game started soon enough, and it was the most nerve wracking game that Kent had ever watched. The Sharks scored ten seconds in, leaving the Falconer’s fans booing loudly.

The game went back and forth, shot after shot being blocked, until Jack slipped one past the goalie at the beginning of the second period. After that it was like a floodgate was opened. Alexei himself got a goal and wro assists. The Shark’s managed to sneak a second shot in, but in the end they lost. The final score was 6-2 in favour of the Falconers. 

It was over. 

Bitty threw himself in Kent’s arms, hugging him tightly. They yelled until the were hoarse, and finally made their way down to the ice. 

Kent watched as Alexei hefted the cup, and could not have been happier. He could not have been prouder. He knew he was smiling like a fool, but he couldn't take it in himself to look even neutral about the win. He yelled, and screamed, and kissed Alexei so hard they were both seeing stars. 

“I fucking love you,” he said. “So much.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kent had never been fond of planes. This time was no different. Sanya was asleep on one side, and Alexei was snoring quietly on the other. Both used Kent’s shoulders as pillows. It was impossible to get up without disturbing them, so he didn’t. He got as comfortable as he could and read a book until he too fell asleep.

The flight was ten hours, they slept for most of it, and were still tired when they disembarked at Orly Airport. 

They took a taxi to the realtor’s office to pick up the key to the flat that they had rented for their stay in the city, and then to the flat itself. 

“Oh, goodness, this is beautiful,” Sanya exclaimed. She let out a little squeal as she went from room to room. 

“You get the downstairs bedroom,” Kent called as he herded Alexei up the stairs and they went to unpack. 

“How you so awake, Котенок? Tired, tired.” He started to list towards the bed, and Kent nudged him. “Oh, no you don’t. You have to stay awake until at least eight. It will only be worse if you stay up.” 

“Mean,” Alexei grumbled. 

“No, not mean,” Kent nudged him. “You will thank me later. Besides, we should go out and get something to eat. Start to know the neighborhood. I mean we are here for two months.” He shook his head, still trying to reconcile where they were even staying. They could literally see Notre-Dame de Paris when they walked out the front door of the flat. He had thought that Île de la Cité would be a good place to take up residence while they were in the city, and clearly it had been the right choice. From what he had seen the neighborhood was full of neat little cafes and bakeries. He had spotted a bookstore a few doors down, and a little grocery as well. 

He had already sent the realtor a text about outright buying the flat, but had not mentioned it to Alexei yet, and wasn’t going to until he knew it was a possibility. It would be a good Cup present, he decided. 

Alexei puttered as he put away his clothes, eventually grabbing a shower. He didn’t say anything when Kent slipped in with him, and they stood under the warm spray holding onto one another more than cleaning off. 

Eventually they dried off and got dressed in clean clothes. They made their way down stairs to find Sanya had had nearly the same idea. She smiled at them as she brushed out her damp hair. She practically glowed. “I can’t believe we are here.” 

Kent pressed a kiss to her cheek. “We are though. For two whole months.” 

“It’s amazing though. I just...I’m really hungry,” she said making a face, and then laughed. 

“Yeah, me too. Let’s go find someplace to eat.” 

They ended up walking a few blocks to Atelier Maître Albert. Kent ordered for them in his stilted French, and frowned at Alexei when he chattered away in the same language. Sometimes Kent forgot that he had spent a lot of time in this city as a teenager, his mother a frequent visitor to the fashion district. Her career at it’s height then. 

They had spit roast chicken, and side dishes that left Sanya sighing happily. They lingered after eating a cheese tray, and then desert. Alexei moaned over the poached pears and rice pudding. “Need to come back here,” he mumbled. 

Kent laughed, “I’m sure we will. 

“Is delicious, Kenny. Want to try the brioche and the terrine. Come back few times.” 

“Nothing stopping us but our nutrition plan.” 

Alexei waved him off, “Is not season. No plan. Besides, training next month.” He wrinkled up his nose. Claude come here and torture us.” 

“Baby,” Kent snickered. 

Eventually they left, walking arm and arm. They stopped by one of the bakeries on the way home to get tarts for later, Sanya practically drooling over the peach she had selected, and at Kent’s urging they stopped at the grocery as well. “We can just lay in tomorrow, and I will fix dinner.” 

“Is good plan,” Alexei announced, and pressed his lips to Kent’s. 

It was, too. Later that night Kent fixed a mixed green salad, cooked up steaks, and sautéed vegetables. They ate their fill, and were all asleep a few hours later. 

Kent was up early the next morning, and stepped out to pick up breakfast from the cafe two doors down, and picked up tea to make when he got back home. He brought back kedgeree and fresh fruit, which was waiting for Sanya and Alexei when they finally rolled out of bed, bleary eyed.

They spent the next couple of days in the same manner, getting used to the new hours, and the neighborhood itself. Sometimes they would venture out together, and sip coffee outside one of the cafes there. 

Later in the week they played tourist and ventured over to Notre Dame, and then the landmarks in Île de la Cité before venturing out into the rest of the city.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They spent two days at Disneyland Paris at the beginning of the second week.

“I’ve never been to Disney, well, any Disney,” Sanya declared, so they decided to do everything. Kent found them the most ridiculous mouse hats (Red Polka dot, with a giant red bow in Sanya’s case), and they took pictures around all of the sites (La Galerie de la Belle au Bois Dormant was her favourite). 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Look where we are! {http://imgur.com/dlprs6...} #Paris #DisneylandParis #FamilyVacation #MyBAEs

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
And here too! OMG! These people! This place!{http://imgur.com/dlpr45...} #Paris #DisneylandParis #FamilyVacation #MyBAEs

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Rode all of the rides! OK. Most of the rides.{http://imgur.com/pad456...} #Paris #DisneylandParis #FamilyVacation #MyBAEs

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Xi is demanding we go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter when we get home. Not even joking.{http://imgur.com/hp234l....} #AlexeiMashkovlovesHarryPottermorethanme

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
I’m so tired. We did everything. Champs-Élysées tomorrow. EXCITED. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Maybe we won’t come home. =D

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Kidding. Mostly.

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
Only partly kidding. Bought it. HE BOUGHT IT.{http://imgur.com/hhou34....}  
**Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
For cup win. O_O

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
Wonder what I get for Olympic gold? =DDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Sanya Saluja** @PeriwinklesandPaintchips  
@AMashkov_offcl  
One would wonder. 

**Sanya Saluja** @PeriwinklesandPaintchips  
Best choice I ever made. I love these boys. So much. {http://imgur.com/famd13....}

They were all exhausted, but excited by the time they dragged themselves back to the flat. Kent fixed them all a late dinner, and they stayed in relaxing. 

“Best vacation,” Alexei whispered and kissed Kent gently. “Very best.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wake up, Kenny. Breakfast in bed,” Alexei announced as he brought the tray in. Kent sat up, and Alexei put it over his lap. “Is very good day, Happy anniversary.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Happy anniversary,” Kent said, his voice still crackling with sleep. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Is, very happy. Lots planned.” Alexei said, and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Wake up, Kenny. Breakfast in bed,” Alexei announced as he brought the tray in. Kent sat up, and Alexei put it over his lap. “Is very good day, Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary,” Kent said, his voice still crackling with sleep. 

“Is, very happy. Lots planned.” Alexei said, and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kent laughed, “I absolutely cannot take you serious when you do that shit.” 

“Love me still, Am best,” Alexei said, and stole a kiss. 

“Sappiest, definitely. Dorkiest. Nerdiest.” 

“Kenny, you are hurting my feelings so bad!” Alexei said, but he was smiling. “Love you, even if meanest husband.” 

Kent huffed, and rolled his eyes. “So, what are these plans you are speaking of?” 

“Secret.” 

Kent snorted. “I see. Secret, huh?”

“You like. Promise. Lots of presents. Lots of good food. Everything you like.” 

“Xi.” Kent said. 

“You are best, Innokenty. Very best.” 

“Sap.” 

“But I’m your favorite too.” 

Kent huffed. “You going to make me say it? Cause, fuck, Xi. Really?” 

Alexei stared at him. 

“God, you are the worst. Yeah. I love you the best. Like I really fucking love you more than I ever thought I would love anybody. I never thought I would get over Jack, but I did, and I’m glad. Fucking happy?” 

Alexei snickered. “Yeah. Even if you make it sould like getting teeth pulled.” 

“It’s not like that,” Kent huffed loudly. “It’s fucking not. I just don’t...you know.” 

“It’s fine, little cat. I like you and love you, too,” Alexei cackled. 

“Oh my god. Don’t ever fucking call me that again.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eventually Alexei got Kent out of bed, washed, and relatively neat clothes. “So, where are you taking me?”

“Some place you like. I think. Maybe someplace Kit not like, but we see,” Alexei said, and pressed a kiss to Kent’s cheek. “I think you like a lot. We go hang out. We have tea. It be very nice.” 

Kent laughed, and let himself to be lead away. Alexei drove for once, which made Kent just close his eyes for most of the drive. He wasn’t sure if the last thing he saw be a car hurtling towards them. That didn’t happen, luckily. Kent kept expecting it the way Alexei weaved through traffic. “At this rate we are not going to have a second anniversary.” 

“Is fine, Kenny. You see.” 

Kent squinted at him. “I’m willing to suspend my sense of disbelief for a bit. I guess.”

“What, you no trust own husband?” 

“About as far as I can throw you.” 

“Mean, Innokenty. Mean. I tell Mama, and Maman Zimms, and Mama Parson. Sooooo much trouble.” Alexei was still snickering at the look on Kent’s face when he pulled alongside the curb, parking far more neatly than Kent would in his place.

He opened the door for Kent, and took his hand. They walked down the road a ways and finally stopped in front of a coffee shop called ‘The Nine Lives Cafe’. 

Kent let out a little amused giggle, “You are taking me to a cat cafe?” 

“Jenn found. Thought you would love.” 

Kent’s lips curled up. “I’m sure I will, Xi.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They flew up to Nova Scotia the week before pre-season would start. Kent slept through most of the flight which was becoming a common occurrence. He drooled on Alexei’s shoulder, which also seemed to happen more often than not in these occurrences. Alexei took it all in stride, thankful that they were at least in the same timezone.

They flew up to Nova Scotia the week before pre-season would start. Kent slept through most of the flight which was becoming a common occurrence. He drooled on Alexei’s shoulder, which also seemed to happen more often than not in these occurrences. Alexei took it all in stride, thankful that they were at least in the same timezone. 

Alexei let him sleep as long as he could. It wasn't like he got much at home. He had been a bundle of worries the last couple of months. He worried about the babies, about Sanya, he worried about his team (even though he was not Captain This time around), he even worried about his old team. It broke his heart to see Kent in such a state. He hoped that things would be better this season. They were are least better than they were before. Last year had been hard on both of them. Between the distance and the drama been hard to deal with it all around. 

The flight attendant finally came over the speaker and announced they would be landing soon. 

“Kenny, is time to wake. Up, now.” He gently nudged Kent, who moaned, and nudged him back.

“Ten more minutes.”

Alexei’s brows wrinkled’ and nudged him again, Kenyushka, no. Is time to be getting up.”

“Xiiii.”

“No, Kenny, we there. Nearly. Don’t you want to see Bob and Alicia?” 

Kent groaned, and finally sat up just in time for the attendant to tell everyone to fasten their seatbelts and put their trays up. “Fine. Fine. I’m up.” 

He was still groggy as they made their way to the terminal upon landing, and then to the baggage claim. Jack, and Bitty were waiting for them at the baggage claim, having taken a flight up early that week. 

“You look like shit, Kenny.” 

“Fuck you too, Zimms,” Kent said sourly. “Fuck, there goes my bag.” He ran over grabbing it off the belt, and snagging Alexei’s bag shortly after. He wheeled the bags over, passing Alexei’s over to him. “I don't look like shit.” 

“Are looking very ruffled, like angry sunflower. Or...maybe bird with funny feathers.” Alexei wrinkled his nose. “Those funny chickens.” 

“Really? Chickens?” 

Alexei guffawed. “Accurate, yes?” 

Jack snickered. “Yeah. We should go.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They met Patrick Burke at Bad Bob and Alicia's cabin. It’s not a lot like the last time they met him and made a PSA. There is a lot more of them this time, and the tension is not as great.

Some faces surprised Alexei. He had not expected to see Ovie there, and couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking. ‘They aren’t going to let you on the national team if this goes live.’ ‘You aren’t going to be able to get home.’ It echoed in Alexei’s head, but he didn’t voice it. Instead he went through the script, and laughed with Kenny as Ovie cracked jokes. The fact that they had become friends was surprising. Far more surprising than his friendship with Sid and Zhenya. 

They had all become closer. It was a relief to have a strong support group, and Alexei could say that was something that he possessed these days. 

Still, it left Alexei feeling buoyant. They weren’t alone, and that had to be worth something.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanya waddled through the kitchen, and finally sat at the island and watched Bittle work. “You know you probably don’t have to do that. Kent is a decent cook. Mostly.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Eric gave her a look. “I don’t mind. Really. I’d rather be busy, besides it’s nearly done. Turkey is nearly ready to take out, all of the sides are done. Pies are cooling. Mercy this is a nice kitchen.”

Sanya waddled through the kitchen, and finally sat at the island and watched Bittle work. “You know you probably don’t have to do that. Kent is a decent cook. Mostly.” 

Eric gave her a look. “I don’t mind. Really. I’d rather be busy, besides it’s nearly done. Turkey is nearly ready to take out, all of the sides are done. Pies are cooling. Mercy this is a nice kitchen.”

She laughed, “It is, isn’t it. Boys did good when they found this place.” She rubbed her belly, and stretched her back. “I’ll be glad when this is over though. I mean. I’m ready for them to be out already.” 

“I can’t even imagine,” Bittle said. 

“Me either in some ways. I’m not saying I’m scared, but I am a bit nervous. It’s a lot. I mean I’m bringing a life into the world, and I’m so happy that the will have people that love them as much as I know the boys will. They are going to be lucky little girls.” 

“They are, they really are,” Eric agreed. “I’m really happy for them, and so is Jack.” 

She nodded, “What about you? I hear you just got married.” 

Eric flushed, “Yeah. We did. Not how we planned. We were going to have a big wedding, but it was so stressful, and everything just kept building. We we ended up getting married on the beach in Hawaii. It was so weird.” 

“Sounds nice though,” she said wistfully. 

“Don’t get me wrong. It was. It was awesome, and beautiful, but it just wasn't what we thought was in the cards. I guess that happens a lot.” 

“Seems to,” she agreed. 

“Need any help?” Kent asked as he came into the room. 

“Heavens no,” Eric laughed. “But come in and talk to us. How are you feeling?” 

“Better than I was a couple of months ago,” Kent said after he thought about it. 

“I don't think that would be hard, sweetheart. You weren’t doing so well for a while.” Eric’s eyes fastened on the scar on Kent’s neck. “You had all of us pretty worried.” 

Kent grunted, “Can we talk about something else, please?” 

“If you want,” Eric said. 

“I kinda do. I’m tired of dwelling on it. I’m fine. I’m playing again. Never going to go back to the Olympics, cause who fucking knows if they will stick that maniac on their team again.” 

“I thought there would be a ban put on him.” 

“It is still up in the air. You can’t expect them to do the decent thing, I guess.” 

“Kenny?” Alexei asked from the door. 

“I’m fine. Really. Promise. I’m just...it’s not a good day.” 

“Perhaps take nap before dinner?” Alexei said, and moved close enough to take Kent’s hand and pull him away from the kitchen.

“Probably a good idea,” Kent mumbled. “Sorry, Bits, Sanya. I’m just...sorry.” 

Eric watched them leave, and turned to Sanya. “Does that happen often?” 

“Honestly? Not often these days. He’s doing a lot better.” 

Eric nodded. “I was there you know. It was...” he shook he head. “I honestly do not know how he survived. There was so much blood.” 

“That is what Alexei says, but I think he’s grateful he did every day.” 

“I think we all are,”Eric said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Wow, dude, Bits! This is quite a spread,” Holster said. He overtly elbowed Justin, who was staring at Alexei, like he had since they came into the house. “Rans. Seriously.”

“What?” Ransome said innocently. 

“You know what, you traitor,” Holster said. He wasn’t jealous. Not one bit. He ended up helping Bitty to carry the food over to the table that they set up in the dining room. The food smelled delicious. No surprise there. And numerous. There was no less than two turkeys, and enough sides to feed an army, or two.

“Man, Bro. You really outdid yourself.” 

“Well, it’s not like I see you guys a lot,” Bitty said. “Hear you are having a good season, Adam. Already moved up from the Wolf Pack up to the Rangers. It’s not too shabby.” 

“No, I guess not,” Holster shrugged, and flushed bright red. “They are good guys. Both teams, I mean. They were very supportive. Kinda surprised me. I thought I might have been sent back down, but doesn’t seem like that is going o be the case.” 

Bitty rolled his eyes. “You are good.” 

Adam made a groaning noise. “Yeah.” 

“You are, and we were really glad to see you up in Halifax. Like...really glad,” Bitty said. 

Adam huffed, “Yeah, you keep saying that.” 

“I mean it, you dork,” Bitty exclaimed.

Holster rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I know. I swear I know.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They sat around the table, after they had all filled their plates.

“Fuck, this is good, Bits,” Shitty exclaimed. “You outdid yourself, bro.” 

“Thanks,” Bitty’s lips curled up in amusement. “Hope y’all enjoy it.” 

Jack put his arm around Bitty, “When have we not.” 

“Has point, Itty Bitty. Your food is always welcome in our home. Most welcome.” Alexei waggled his eyebrows. “Maybe you move in here? Leave Zimmboni? He is very stuff. Kenny and I are best.” 

“Oh boy,” Bitty laughed. “I think we’re good. Sorry, Tater tot. I’m not moving in here.” 

“You sure?” Alexei asked. “Plenty of room. Cute cat. Cuter puppy. You fit right in.” 

Kent groaned loudly, “Oh, that was the worst pick up line, Xi. No. Just no.”

“I’ve heard worse,” Justin volunteered. “You should hear some of the things that come out of Adam’s mouth. It’s priceless.” It earned him a glare, but Justin just laughed. 

“Mean. Just mean, bro.” 

“Yeah, well. You still love me,” Justin teased. 

“Always,” Holster said soberly.

“You guys going up to Niagra this year?” Shitty asked. 

Adam nodded, “Bro, it’s tradition. Of course we are.” His eyes shined when he said it. “Besides, this year is going to be special.” 

“Special?” Bitty said. 

“We’re eloping.” Justin grinned. 

“I think it’s contagious this year,” Bitty grinned back. “Congrats.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eventually the all crawled (or walked) upstairs into the family room. Alexei put on the Patriot’s game, and Kent curled up in his lap. He was asleep before the first play. Alexei did his best not to shift around too much. He pressed his lips against Kent’s temple, and his husband only gave a sleepy murmur.

Jack sat down next to them, and looked like he wanted to ask something. Alexei finally prompted him. “Something wrong, Zimmboni?” 

“Is he okay?” 

“Kenny is fine. Has moments, but mostly fine,” Alexei said. 

Jack nodded, “Thanks.” 

“Is only the truth.” 

“Still, I’m glad he had you,” Jack said and looked away. “I don’t think I did him any favours when we broke up. I’ve tried to make amends, but I just---I’m so sorry for how I acted.”

Alexei rolled his eyes. He just couldn't help it. “It’s fine, Jack. He knows you care. Now shoo. Games on.” 

“Not the good game though,” Jack said as he left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Mashkova and Bitty and had walked him through it twice (Bitty had bemoaned the superiority of pie all the while), but Kent was still nervous about the results. He cut the dough into eight equal parts and rolled it out and baked each layer. He whipped up the frosting while he was waiting for them to finish, and finally began to assemble the cake once they had cooled. He garnished it with strawberries, and grinned widely as he looked the cake over. It was perfect.

Mama Mashkova and Bitty and had walked him through it twice (Bitty had bemoaned the superiority of pie all the while), but Kent was still nervous about the results. He cut the dough into eight equal parts and rolled it out and baked each layer. He whipped up the frosting while he was waiting for them to finish, and finally began to assemble the cake once they had cooled. He garnished it with strawberries, and grinned widely as he looked the cake over. It was perfect. 

He breathed a sigh of relief and started on the rest of the meal. He hoped it would be edible. It had turned out decently when they had made it days ago (when Alexei was gone). The borscht was finished soon enough, and the chicken Kiev was well on it’s way.

Soon enough Kent heard them coming back into the house. “Are you here, Котенок?” 

“In the kitchen,” Kent yelled back. 

“What are you doing, Котенок?” Alexei peaked inside. 

“Ah....happy birthday.” 

“What is this?” Alexei stepped into the kitchen, his eyes going wide. 

“Well, your birthday dinner. Borscht to start off, and then chicken Kiev with whipped potatoes. I made a honey cake too. You’re mother said it was your favorite.” 

“You did this for me, Kenny? You learned how to make these things...for me?” 

“I wanted you to be happy,” Kent mumbled, and found himself enveloped in a tight hug. 

“Love you. Love you so much, Kennyushka. Love you so, so much. Thank you. Thank you for this.” 

“Don’t thank me too much, Xi. It might taste horrible.” 

“Nyet,” Alexei laughed. “Impossible.” 

Kent smiled shyly. “Well, it is finished if you would like to sit down and eat. Are you hungry?”

“Котенок, I’m always being hungry.” 

“Yeah, kinda noticed that.” Kent said as he set the table. “Uh, Sanya is staying over at Jack and Bitty’s so we have the place to ourselves.”

Alexei’s lips curled up in amusement. “That is best present I think. I have missed having you all to myself. Very greedy.” 

“I’ve missed that too,” Kent said and ducked his head. “I mean I love having your sisters and mother here, and Sanya. Sometimes though I just want you to myself.”

“I know. Season been busy. Good season though.” He hummed. “Helps that you are here when I come home. Just being able to sleep in same bed. Well...better.” 

“I know,” Kent agreed. “Don’t I know.” He ladled out to bowls of borscht, and set one in front of Alexei. 

Alexei didn’t wait to dig in, making a noise of appreciation. “Oh, this very good. You use Mama’s recipe?” 

Kent nodded, “Yeah, she and Bitty helped me make a couple test recipes. Does it taste okay?”

“Is very good Kenny. Very, very good. Best.” 

Kent snorted. “You know you sound like Geno when you do that? He’s always going on about how ‘Crosby Best.’ ‘I’m Best.’” 

Alexei barked a laugh. “He is not wrong.” 

“No, I suppose not.” 

“Is very good though. Very good,” Alexei said between sips from his spoon. 

The finished the soup in comfortable silence. Kent brought in the Chicken Kiev, plating it and the potatoes how Bitty had helped design. It didn’t look quite professional as Bitty had made them in their run through, but it showed potential. 

“Oh, Котенок. This is very good too. Maybe missed calling?” 

Kent ducked his head, and took a bite. “Back up career, maybe.” 

“Maybe want to not share.” 

Kent laughed loudly, and leaned over to press a kiss against Alexei’s cheek. “You wouldn't have to, babe.” 

Alexei ate slowly, savoring each bite. “Made with love.”

“It was,” Kent agreed. “Really. Fuck, Alexei. So much love. I’m so...sometimes I don’t understand why someone like me would be luck enough to be loved by someone like you.” 

Alexei stopped eating, and wrinkled up his nose trying to parse through what Kent had said. “Sometimes I think opposite. I’m being very lucky to have someone like you Kenny. You are very good. You may not think so, but you are best.” 

Kent nodded, and looked down at the tablecloth. He picked at the little flowers embroidered on it. “I’m not. Not really, but I’m glad you think so.” 

“One day you believe me. I know. I keep saying it till you do.” Alexei ate the last bit off of his plate. 

“Maybe,” Kent said. “Are you ready for the cake?” Kent shifted nervously. 

“Yes, always ready for cake.” 

Kent laughed and went into the kitchen and came back with two plates with a slice of honey cake on each. 

“Looks good.” 

“Thanks, Xi. Hopefully it tastes as good.” 

“Sure will be great,” Alexei said as he took the proffered plate. He moaned at the first bite. “Best. Very best. You make this again.” 

“If you want,” Kent said, and watched him intently.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
**=D Mischief Managed**  
**  
30 participants|  
Share Conversation

[18:10:12] Great8: С днем рождения!  
[18:10:15] Tater: Thank you, Sanja. )))))))))  
[18:10:25] Sidney: English  
[18:10:45] Great8: глупый  
[18:11:12] Geno: Sanja.  
[18:11:25] Sidney: Seriously.  
[18:11:40] Parse: Hey now.  
[18:11:56] OMGCP: Children. Y’all need to behave. Hope you are having a happy Birthday, Tater. How was the cake?  
[18:12:06] Tater: Very best. Y_Y So lucky. Best husband.  
[18:12:55] Great8: Sickening. So sappy.  
[18:13:02] Tater: Nyet  
[18:13:05] Great8: =p  
[18:13:34] Parse: Be nice, Ovie. Seriously. Stop.  
[18:14:10] Parse: Bits, the cake was delicious. Like. OMG. THank you for the help. <3  
[18:14:11] Great8: Where is my cake.  
[18:14:20]Parse: We ate it all.  
[18:15:06] Great8: So fat now we will beat you next week!  
[18:16:34] Parse: Hahaha. You are so funny that I can’t even stand it.  
[18:16:36] Parse: Also...not a fucking chance.  
[18:17:01]Tater: =3 You are going down, Ovie.  
[18:17:12] Great8: -_- Fuck you both.  
[18:18:20] Tater: Well...  
[18:20:05] Sidney: TMI. None of us need to know this.  
[18:20:45] Tater: Haha. Jealous.  
[18:20:56] Sidney: Farthest thing from it possible.  
[18:20:59] Tater: ((((((((((((((((((  
[18:22:05] Great8: Everyone wants me.  
[18:22:23]Tater: Eeeh....not sure about that.  
[18:23:08] Geno: =X  
[18:23:56] Sidney: Don’t you start.  
[18:24:03] OMGCP: y’all are too much today.  
[18:24:29]Geno: Everyday.  
[18:24:37] Parse: Truth  
[18:24:43] Jack: Well, we have presents for you, Tater. You free for dinner tonight?  
[18:24:55] Tater: =O PRESENTS? FOR ME?  
[18:24:58]Tater: ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)  
[18:26:15] Parse: Stop trying to steal my husband, Zimms.  
[18:27:01] Geno: (*≧艸≦) (*≧艸≦) (*≧艸≦) (*≧艸≦) (*≧艸≦)  
[18:28:39] OMGCP: Is it working?  
[18:28:48] OMGCP: I mean, really?  
[18:29:27] Parse: IHU all.  
[18:29:38] Tater: Aw. Kenyusha I love you best. Very best. <3 <3 <3  
[18:29:45] OMGCP: Aw.  
[18:30:03] Tater: Very best. Best husband. Best birthday.  
[18:31:19] Parse: =\  
[18:32:03] Tater: Promise. <3  
[18:34:20]Jack: Yeah. Bits is more than enough. Thanks anyway.  
[18:36:56] Sidney: Now he speaks.  
[18:37:12] Great8: Jack is shit stirrer.  
[18:37:15] Tater: Hahahaha...the least of us. Da?  
[18:37:25] Sidney: Wow. Even for you that is trollish Ovie.  
[18:37:45] Great8: Hurt.  
[18:38:12] Sidney: Ovie. You are so fucking bad at lying. Cut it out. Pot calling kettle. Jack ass.  
[18:38:25] Jack: Yeah. Happy Birthday Tater. I’m sorry our friends are jerks.  
[18:38:40] Parse: Also true.  
[18:38:56] OMGCP: You boys.  
[18:39:06] Tater: Still best birthday. =D  
[18:39:55] Great8: We go out for drinks.  
[18:41:02] Tater: Da. You are paying.  
[18:41:05] Great8: That the idea. Birthday celebration. All the drinks.  
[18:41:34] Parse: Sounds like a horrible idea if I’ve ever heard one. =D  
[18:42:10] Foxtrot: Oh, wow. Busy today. Happy birthday, Tater tot. Presents incoming.  
[18:42:11] Tater: What you get?  
[18:43:20] Reedy: Can’t tell you. You’ll have to wait and see.  
[18:44:06] Foxtrot: Oh, man, Parser. I miss you. *clings* Save me!  
[18:46:34] Parse: =( Miss you both too. Talk to Swoops lately?  
[18:46:36] Foxtrot: Expect a call later. He’s like...so unhappy.  
[18:47:01]Tater: Thank you both. Also best. Here for New Years?  
[18:47:12] Foxtrot: Would not miss it. How is Sanya?  
[18:48:20] Tater: Big. Y_Y  
[18:48:45] Sidney: She sounded miserable last time I talked to her.  
[18:49:45] Tater: You talked to her? O_o  
[18:49:56] Sidney: Uh, yeah. She gave me her mother’s curry recipe.  
[18:49:59] Tater: >_>  
[18:50:05] Great8: Watch out Crosby steal your babies!  
[18:50:23] Sidney: STFU Ovie. Sanya is awesome.  
[18:51:08] Geno: She is. Very smart. Beside talk about galleries in Pittsburgh. Maybe help her find some places to show work.  
[18:51:56] Sidney: Sorry. We really like her. Not trying to steal any babies though.  
[18:52:03] OMGCP: She is awesome. Y_Y Y’all should see the painting she made in Tater and Parse’s house.  
[18:53:29]Geno: She showed pictures. Very nice. Jealous. (((((  
[18:53:37] Parse: =P  
[18:53:43] Jack: I don’t think she will have trouble finding work.  
[18:54:55] Tater: She staying.  
[18:54:58]Tater: I mean...with us.  
[18:56:15] Parse: Yeah. Kinda attached.  
[18:57:01] Geno: (」゜ロ゜)」  
[18:58:39] Parse: FU Geno. It’s not like that. She’s family. I mean. Really. She’s family. We want her to be a part of our lives and the girls lives. =( She’s just family.  
[19:02:48] OMGCP: No, that is cool. No reason to get defensive. You were lucky. I mean. Sometimes the family you make is just as important as the one you are born with. If not more so.  
[19:04:27] Parse: Fuck, Zimms. You are lucky too. Thanks Bits. ilu2.  
[19:04:38] Jack: I know.  
[19:04:45] OMGCP: =3 ilu2 Kent.  
[19:05:03] Tater: See. Best Birthday. Best family. i<3uall.  
[19:05:19] Parse: )))))))  
[19:06:03] Tater: haha. Especially u kenyushka.  
[19:06:20] Tater: Thank you!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Is this being my present?” Alexei looked down as Kent swallowed him down.

He came back off with a wet pop, a laugh trickling out of his mouth. “No, not at all, but I thought you would appreciate it.” 

“Am always appreciate your hard work, Kenyushka.” Alexei said. He let his head fall back and took a deep, steadying breath. “Too good with your tongue. Best Kenny. Best.” His eyes fluttered open, and he looked down. “So good to me.” 

Kent hummed around him, the praise made him as hot as the act itself. He could get on that alone. He swallowed down, taking Alexei in down to the root, and moaned himself when Alexei’s hands treaded in his hair and pulled. 

“So good, Kenny. So good. Made for this,” Alexei babbled above him. “Love when you do this, when you take care of me.” 

Kent bobbed his head, settling into a slow rhythm, and finally pulled off when Alexei whimpered above him. His lips were red, and slick with spit. He laughed though when Alexei pulled him up and kissed him until they were both breathing hard. He was still laughing when Alexei picked him up and bodily threw him onto the bed. 

“Can I---I want---” 

“I want you in me,” Kent said at the same time. 

“Yes. Please, Kenny. Please.” 

Kent pulled him down, kissing him again. “Whatever you want, birthday boy.” He opened the drawer beside the bed and fished out the lube. “Do you want a show...or do you?” 

Alexei held at his hand, “Please.” 

“How do you want me then?” Kent asked. 

“Want to see your face.” 

Kent sucked in a breath. “Fuck, I love it when you say that.” He propped himself back up on the pillows, and watched Alexei through hooded eyes. 

“You look good, always look good,” Alexei said and reached for him. He slicked up a finger, and circled Kent’s hole, watched the emotion play off his face when he finally worked his first finger in. “Always so good for me.” 

“Fuck. That feels good.” Kent wiggled, “I need more. Please.” 

Alexei hummed and took his time, drawing it out until Kent was actually begging. “So good. Beautiful.” He pressed their lips together. Licking in when Kent opened his mouth for him, and caught the moan that wobbled out of Kent’s mouth when he pressed in a second finger. He scissored them, slowly stretching him wide. 

“Fuck. I love you. I love you so much.” 

“Love you too, Kenyushka.” He kissed a line down Kent’s neck, latching onto the pulse point, and sucking a love bite there. “Love you so much.” 

He worked a third finger in, and then when he was finally satisfied, pulled them out. Kent whimpered at the sudden empty feeling, and then moaned loudly when Alexei grabbed his hips and slowly pushed in. 

It was quick after that. Kent rocked into him, holding on tightly. 

Afterwards Kent lay boneless on the bed, and watched as Alexei cleaned up the mess they made. “You don't have to.” 

“I’m want to,” Alexei waved him off. “Like taking care of you, and you took care of me all day.” He finally sprawled across the bed, and pulled Kent into his arms. “Like it very much.” 

“I like it too,” Kent admitted. “I like this. What we have.” He nestled close, resting his head on Alexei’s shoulder. 

“Is okay to like it, Kenny. Very much okay.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They lazed about in bed for a good hour, before Kent finally stretched and got up. “So. You want your presents?”

“You are having to ask?” Alexei snorted. “What are you having for me?” 

Kent want to his closet, and brought back a couple of packages, and placed them on the bed. “Open the big one first,” he said, and pushed the package towards Alexei. 

Alexei opened it up slowly, and let out a barking laugh as he pulled out a jar much like the one he had given Kent on Kent’s birthday before they had gotten married. “Kenyushka.” 

“Well. I love you. Now the other one.” Kent pushed the smallest box over to him, a smile playing over his face. 

Alexei opened it slowly, and frowned at it’s contents: a keychain with several keys on it. “Kenny, what is this? I’m not understanding.” 

Kent pushed the other box towards him, looking nervous. “Here...” 

Alexei frowned as he opened it. It was filled with papers, and pictures. “I don’t understand, Kenny.” 

“I...I know we can’t go back to Russia. I mean obviously, but I know how much you loved it, and I know it makes you sad not to hear people speaking Russian, and we bought the house in Nova Scotia. Which is awesome. But well...you know. I just thought.” 

“I’m...not understanding.” 

“That is your present. I...bought you a summer house in Belarus. It’s in a lake, and about ten minutes away from the Silichi you talk about sometimes. So a half hour out of Minsk itself, and it’s really pretty. At least...Alicia through so. She helped me find it, and her and my mother went to see the house. And Fuck, please tell me I didn’t just fuck up,” he said when he noticed the blank look on Alexei’s face.

Alexei drew in a deep and stuttered breath. “You do this for me?” 

“I wanted to make you happy.” 

Alexei blinked hard, and then looked up. “Kenny.” He drew in another breath, and tear rolled down his cheek, and then another until his face was red and blotchy, and his breath was hitching in wet hiccuping sobs. 

“Oh, god, Fuck. I’m sorry. I mean. I can talk to them and I’m sure we can sell it again.” 

“Nyet! Nyet! I love. Is perfect. Is happy tear.” He pulled Kent in, holding him tightly. “Perfect. I just...our kids.” 

“Can get a bit of their heritage. I know. I mean. Their laws aren’t good. So we will have to be careful, but it’s not like Russia. It’s not illegal, and they can just...yeah. I just wanted to help.”

“Is good. Perfect,” Alexei gave him a watery smile. “Best.” 

Leaned away to look at Alexei’s face. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, and finally pressed their lips together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure that tree isn’t too big?” Kent frowned. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Is good. Good New Years tree. Good Christmas tree. You see. We put upstairs,” Alexei said. “Look good, you see.” 
> 
>  
> 
> They carried the box up the stair, and Kent worked on putting the tree together. He had to get a step ladder to put the top on it, and it nearly brushed the ceiling. “Crap, Xi. How are we even going to decorate this?”

“Are you sure that tree isn’t too big?” Kent frowned. 

“Is good. Good New Years tree. Good Christmas tree. You see. We put upstairs,” Alexei said. “Look good, you see.” 

They carried the box up the stair, and Kent worked on putting the tree together. He had to get a step ladder to put the top on it, and it nearly brushed the ceiling. “Crap, Xi. How are we even going to decorate this?” 

“Don’t worry, Mama on her way. My sister's coming. Your sister on her way. It will be fun.” 

Kent raised a brow. “Yeah, sounds fun. I guess.” 

“Is. Mama went shopping. Bought ornaments, and lights and everything. You see.” 

Kent nodded, and remembered their Christmas in the apartment and how overboard Alexei had gone with decoration. “If you say so.” 

“I’m do.” Alexei stuck out his tongue. 

“Well, you get to try to keep the cats out of the tree then. Good luck with that Bae.”

It wasn’t long before The girls arrived, and Mama Mashkova trailed in their wake. They carried in bag after bag until the took up a good portion of the floor. 

“Hi Kenyusha,” Lucya greeted him, kissing each of his cheeks. “You are looking well.” 

“I’m feeling well,” he said.

“Good, we were worried for you,” Mama Mashkova said. “How is your Mama?” 

“She is doing well. She will be down here for Christmas. She hoped we could all meet for dinner. She won’t be able to stay as long as New Years, sadly.” 

Anya nodded, “I will give her a call and make plans then.” 

“She’ll like that,” Kent said, and he truly was relieved to be telling the truth in this instance.

“Very good. Now, back to business. We get this tree in shape,” she said.

Kent looked through the ornaments, and was relieved that they weren’t just bulbs. They were, in fact stuff he and Alexei would pick out. Most seemed to be cats in various colours and poses, and huskies. “These are cute.” 

“We thought you would like them,” Marta said shyly. “We all picked them out for you, and there is more in the car.” 

“Wow, thanks. You know we really appreciate any help you ever give us,” he said.

Marta bounced in place. “You are being welcome. Very welcome. Are you going shopping with us later? Mama thinks we should celebrate Christmas this year too. It’s very...American. And we are going to be American’s so we should try it. Plus we would still get New Year's gifts.”

Kent grinned brightly. “I think that sounds wonderful.” 

“It will be,” Marta stage whispered. “I’m being so excited, Kenyusha.” 

“I would be too.” 

“We decorate now?” Alexei said, and pulled out the garland. 

“If you want,” Kent said. 

They strung up the lights, and then the garland before starting to place the ornaments. Kent had thought at first Anya had gone overboard, but it ended up being a reasonable amount for the tree they had set up, and the end result looked like something from a magazine cover. It looked good, and very festive. 

“Wow, nice,” he said.

“Just needs present,” Mama Mashkova said, and shooed the girls away. They came back with wrapped gifts and placed them under the tree. 

“No peeking,” Jennifer said. “I seriously fucking mean it.” 

“Like I would do that,” Kent snickered. 

“Oh, I’ve seen you in action, bro. Don’t think that innocent act is going to work on me.” 

“You hurt me, Jen. Totally fucking wound me to my very core,” Kent flopped over dramatically onto the floor. Jen ignored him stepping over him like he wasn’t even there. 

“You’d have to have a heart, bro.”  
“Ouch! OUCH! Did you hear that, Xi!?!” 

Alexei snickered, and helped Kent off the floor. “Shouldn't pick on Jen. She’ll get you, Kenyusha.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent picked his mother up from the airport on Christmas eve. It had started snowing early that morning leaving everything dusted in white powder. She was waiting for him at the bag check, and pulled him into a hug want he walked up.

“Hello, sweetheart. How are you doing?”

He smiled, and hugged her back tightly. “I’m doing fine. How was California?” 

“It was good. How is Jen?” 

“She’s doing good, I guess. Been busy with school, and visiting us. She talked about transferring to Samwell. Not sure if she is serious or not.” 

“It would be good to have you both close,” she said. “How...how are you really doing?” 

They walked out into the chill, and towards Kent’s car. He didn’t know how to answer her, not really. “I’m not sure. Some days are good and some are bad. I’m glad to be back on the ice though. I was---scared I wouldn't be able to go back to it. After what happened.” 

“Oh, baby.” 

They make it out of the parking lot and head back towards the house. “It’s fine. I mean, I’m fine. Season is going good. Really good, and well Alexei is doing well too. I honestly was kinda scared to really do the whole living with him thing, but it’s just...it’s the best.”

“I’m glad you are happy then.” 

“I am. I really am. I’m glad you were able to make it back home for Christmas. It’s really good to see you.” 

She laughed. “It’s good to see you too. You act like I’ve been gone for years. It was only a couple of weeks.” 

“A lot happens in a couple of weeks,” Kent said. “We decorated for Christmas already. Got the tree up upstairs. You should see all of the presents. I have a feeling most of it is baby stuff. Not that I’m complaining. Not complaining at all. I’m pretty damn excited.” 

“I can tell. Have you seen a sonogram yet?” 

He grinned, “I’ll show you when we get home.” 

Katherine smiled back, and patted his shoulder. “I’m glad it’s all worked out for you. How is Alexei feeling about it?” 

“He’s just as excited as you can imagine. And...yeah. I wanted to thank you again for going out to check out the house for me. Alexei loved it. I think we are going to go there this summer, instead of the Nova Scotia. Definitely when the girls get older. We want them to learn english and Russian. I know we probably won’t even be welcome back in Russia, but it’s part of their heritage, and I just find it important.” 

“They are going to be lucky to have you and Alexei.” 

He found himself grinning. “You think so?” 

“I know so. I know you, my son. I know you are just the most devoted person I know. It doesn’t matter what it is you always put your heart into to it. I’m so proud of you.” 

Kent turned pink. “Mom.” 

She laughed, “I’m serious. I’m really proud of you.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“You guess?” She reached over and ruffled his hair.

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. “Yeah. It’s just a lot I guess. God mom, it’s a lot. I’m so nervous. I’m freaking out. What if I’m a bad parent. What if I just...I don’t know.” 

“You’ll be fine, sweetie. I know it’s overwhelming. Trust me. I really do know, but you have a good support net. You have so many people that love you and Alexia and will help you no matter what.” 

“I know, but it helps to hear it,” he said.

“Then I will keep saying it. You are not alone. Never think that you are.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anya and the girls cooked dinner for Christmas eve. It was a Russian dinner, but it seemed appropriate given the company. Kent helped them, making the borsch, and a honey cake like he had made Alexei for his birthday.

Alexei had been driven out of the kitchen more than an hour ago. “You are begging worse than Katya. Out of here you ruffian,” he mother had yelled and chased him (and his dog) out of the kitchen with a snap of her dish towel.

Kent had laughed loudly, and unrepentantly. “You should learn to move that fast on the ice, Xi,” Kent chirped. 

“Brat,” Alexei had yelled from the safety of the hallway. 

“Damn straight.” 

Anya had laughed loudly. “The two of you will be the end of me, I swear.” 

“Ah, Mama, don't be like that,” Kent had teased, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You love us both.” 

“Of course I love you both, but you are the worst brats. Very worse.” 

“Best,” Kent chirped back making her laugh again. 

“My Alyosha made a good choice I think. You are a keeper.” 

Kent grinned, “Damn right I am.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Christmas came and they opened their presents. Kent didn’t bother to hide his gleefulness as he opens the presents that are left for them and finds onesies with Falconers emblems on them, and little Bruins jerseys. There is even Aces paraphernalia in the mis as well. There are stuffed animals, sheets, bibs, and toys. All of the things that they were missing, all of the odds and ends, and some things that they did not even realize they would want.

Sanya gifts them with a handmade mobiles to hang above the girls cribs. 

Jennifer bought them a parcel of scrapbooks to document the girl’s first year, and a new portrait lens for Kent’s camera which he gleefully tried out on those present. The pictures go up on his Instagram, and get thousands of favourites within a few hours (they are mostly pictures of Spud, Katya and Kit in Christmas hats). 

“Is very good,” Alexei said as he craned his head over Kent’s shoulder to look at the pictures. Very good. We take many pictures of the girls. Show them to everyone.” 

“Oh? We are going to be THOSE parents.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes. “You know there is no doubt. We are. Proudest parents. Share with everyone. Best girls.” 

“There is no doubt about that, they are our girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Nano is over. I finished with 50,084 words at 8:00 pm yesterday. What a tiring month. I also have some 28 prompts left on the list for this collection. *cracks knuckles* And another 36 for Tater Tots...which will start posting in January. That is the plan anyway. 
> 
> If you have any questions, suggestions, or prompts I always have an open asked here: [parsnipsandlittlepotatoes](http://parsnipsandlittlepotatoes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So to iterate and embellish:  
> -60ish parts here. Some still need written. There might be more or less bepending what I combine, or add.  
> -38ish for Tater Tots.  
> -Julienne has one last chapter  
> -Open ask (see above link). Oh, and I do take complaints as well ymbv with that one. And to be clear. No. I will not change my tags to suit your taste. Don't even waste your time asking. You will get a pretty salty reply.  
> -Might have longer vignettes, and possibly other long fics if the muse strikes me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is nice place,” Zhenya commented as he walked inside the entryway, Sid following behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> “We’d like to think so,” Kent shrugged and lead them into the kitchen, which was mostly full of people. The air was a lot different than the previous New Year’s party. More relaxed. There was more people here, certainly.

“Is nice place,” Zhenya commented as he walked inside the entryway, Sid following behind him.

“We’d like to think so,” Kent shrugged and lead them into the kitchen, which was mostly full of people. The air was a lot different than the previous New Year’s party. More relaxed. There was more people here, certainly. 

“Keep telling Sid we need to fix up the cabin. Make it better, but no.”

“It’s fine the way it is,” Sidney rolled his eyes. 

Kent snorted, “Right. Well, do you want to pick a room to put your bags in? Otherwise you’ll probably end up picking a spot on the couches downstairs.” 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Sidney said. They made their way upstairs, and found the first two doors locked, Kent and Alexei's bedroom was as well, the next two were still open though. Zhenya put their bags inside and locked up the room. No one wanted someone vomiting on their stuff, but it was bound to happen if things were left unguarded. 

“Well, if you are hungry there is food down in the kitchen, and the usual beer and probably whatever liquor you can imagine. Drink at your own risk, because there will be wine at midnight. We have a guy setting off fireworks over the lake.” 

“Is good you do this,” Zhenya smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

“Alexei enjoyed it last year,” Kent said as way of answer. 

“Is all about me,” Alexei said from the doorway. “Always.” He gave them all a goofy grin. “But not for long. Soon, babies.” 

“How are you even going to manage that?” Sid squinted at him. “We only have Nikos part of the time, and it’s just...fucking hard. I mean he’s a good kid. But babies need a lot of attention.” 

“Lots of help, I think. And a nanny,” Kent said. “We’re ready for it though. I can’t wait to meet them.” 

“Sanya here?” Zhenya asked. 

“No, she’s visiting her family. Plus the doctor didn’t think it would be a good idea for to travel right now. I feel bad about leaving her behind,” Kent admitted. 

“Is hard,” Alexei shrugged. “Come then. We eat and catch up.” 

They made their way down the stairs to the living room. The tree took up most of the room, the multicolored lights cheery, and jarring. The kitchen was just as crowded the second time, if not more. They each grabbed a plate and headed out to the living room. 

“How is the new team?” Sid asked. 

Kent shrugged. “It is what it is. They aren’t the aces. They aren’t family. Not yet. Maybe not ever. I just can’’t. Not really.” 

“Is hard, I’m imagine,” Zhenya said. 

“Hell yeah. I thought I was going to retire with them. I just...they were family.” He rubbed his forehead. “Fuck. I’m just not even going there right now.” 

“Is okay, Kenny.” 

“I think...it’s kinda expected,” Sid said slowly. 

Kent looked away. “Yeah. I guess.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The night passed quickly. Kent was tipsy by the time midnight crawled around. He leaned heavily against Alexei as they sat together on the bench. They had wandered out there as soon as the clock chimed midnight. It was silent a moment, and then the fireworks began. Alexei put his arm around Kent and held him tightly.

“This year will be better,” Kent said. “I know it will.” 

“Can’t be worse,” Alexei hazards, and kissed Kent on the tip of his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to business as usual. That is one chapter a day so I can get caught up. Still excited about finishing Nano, and so, so so so tired. I'm working on the last chapter of Julienne. Aiming for next Thursday.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Bob was cooking steaks for them, in the kitchen, on their anniversary. It all felt a little surreal to Sidney. It didn’t seem like a whole year had passed. The sound of Beyoncé singing was turned up a notched, and he could hear Eric Bittle singing along as he cooked the side dishes in the kitchen.

Bad Bob was cooking steaks for them, in the kitchen, on their anniversary. It all felt a little surreal to Sidney. It didn’t seem like a whole year had passed. The sound of Beyonce singing was turned up a notched, and he could hear Eric Bittle singing along as he cooked the side dishes in the kitchen. 

They had moved the party to Bad Bob’s cabin, which was (at best) a kilometer down the road. It was a nice neighborhood. Isolated, but close enough to town that it wasn’t a hassle.

Mario, Nathalie, and Geno were in the living room watching some reality show that Geno had roped them in one, and Sidney just sat at the table feeling dazed. This was the strangest weekend, but a good one. He had got to actually spend time with Geno, and not merely collapse beside him after a hectic day. Sometimes it seemed like they rarely saw each other, aside from practice. It was true enough. There was always something when they were off. Charity events. Watching Nikita. Not that Sid would ever complain about that. He loved the kid, and he felt lucky that Anna had not spirited him off to Russia where they would never see him again. It would have devastated Geno, and the thought made Sid sick to his stomach.

“You okay, Sidyechka?” Geno asked and plopped down in the chair beside him. “You are looking very, ruffled.” 

“Just thinking. Where we are. It’s all kinda weird. All of it. I’m not saying it’s bad.” He looked down at the ring on his finger, and flushed. “And I’m not saying that I would change any of it.” 

“Is good. Don’t believe in divorce,” Geno said and waggled his eyebrows. 

Sidney snorted, and rolled his eyes. “You are such an ass.” 

“But also yours.” 

Sid let out a loud, shaky breath and laughed. “Yeah. I’m glad. I just worry sometimes. Because...well...you know.” 

“Is what it is, Sid. Things can’t change and I wouldn't change them. I’m think about it a lot. Anna was right. Everything she said was right.” He shrugged. “Would have been miserable. Would have made her miserable. Would have made you miserable.” He grabbed Sidney’s hand. “Better this way.” 

“Look at the two lovebirds,” Flower yelled from the entryway.

“Shut the fuck up, Flower.” Sidney hissed, and turned bright red, which only made Flower laugh.  
“You two are sickeningly adorable. I’m just saying.” He held his hands up, and he was still laughing when Vero pushed him through the door. 

_“We are happy for you, don’t let him fool you,”_ she said in French. “Come now, let's see if they need help in the kitchen.” 

Sidney doubted they did. Bob and Eric seemed to have things well in hand and Alicia was giving the rest of the guys, along with Sidney’s parents a tour. They were good hosts, not really surprisingly at all. Sidney still felt like he was going to melt from all of the attention. He had said he didn’t want to make it a big deal, but Jack and Kent had insisted. 

The traitors themselves were over at the rink skating. He wanted to join them, but he felt obligated to hang out in the house. It was their party after all. 

“You sure you okay, Sid?”

“Yeah. I’m fine, Geno. Promise. It’s just. It’s a lot. You know?” 

“I know. Is a good thing though.” He met Geno’s eyes. “I love you.” 

Geno laughed. “I know, Sid. I knew for a long time. I’m still sorry...I...I’m sorry.” 

Sidney shrugged at that. What was done was done. They could not change the past. “Nothing to be sorry about, husband of mine.” 

“I love you too, Sid. Best.” 

“Always the best,” Sidney agreed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinner went smoothly, more so than Sidney would have thought with such a big group. Bob and Jack had went out and purchased several tables so they had enough room for everyone to sit, while the team had moved the furniture off to the side in the family room. The food itself had been amazing. Some of the best food that Sidney had ever had.

“So,” Kent said as he sat down next to Sidney after Dinner. “Xi and I were thinking. We would like to, uh invite you to stay with us in our new cabin.” He laughed. “That sounds so weird. But anyway. It’s in Belarus. I know it’s not Russia, but Well...it’s something.” 

“Yes,” Geno said sitting up. “Would love to.” 

“For how long? Could we train?” Sidney asked.  
“As long as you want. All summer if you want. We’ll probably be in and out. We were planning on going to Paris for a week, and maybe traveling a bit.” 

“Will be good,” Geno nodded. “Thank you. Best present.” 

“Well, considering we will have three babies there. Might not be the quietest,” Kent said. 

“Still best,” Geno said. “You care if I bring Nikos?”

“The more the merrier,” Kent said. “Maybe we can make it a thing. Xi wants the girls exposed to some Russian culture even if we can’t...well you know.” 

“Yes, is good. Very good,” Geno agreed. “We have best time.” 

“I hope so,” Kent agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn’t make it out of Vegas without seeing his boys. They headed over to Swoops house, and made their way through the crush inside. Nearly everyone that had been at the All-stars was there, along with their plus ones, and the rest of the Aces.

****✭✭✭All of the Stars✭✭✭****  
30 participants|  
Share Conversation 

[17:29:30] Parse: I’M SO READY!  
[17:29:43] Tater: =)))))))))))))))))))) Best!  
[17:30:09] Seggy: You would be. =X  
[17:30:43] Sidney: You know...  
[17:31:17] Sidney: Nope. Not even going to bother.  
[17:31:22] Great8: Bother Sid. Bother!!!!  
[17:31:40] Parse: You guys are so funny. And yet I’m not even laughing.  
[17:31:56] Chubbs: You know. It could be worse. Really worse.  
[17:32:06] Parse: Yeah. I could have taken up the offer The Stars sent me. =D I like to win though.  
[17:32:57] Great8: Ouch. ((((((((  
[17:33:00] Jack: Be nice, Kenny. You might have to play with these guys.  
[17:33:25] Great8: >=D  
[17:33:34] Jack: And you, Ovie. Stop trolling them.  
[17:34:09] Great8: Hurt, Zimmboni. Hurt. I thought we had built a rapport.  
[17:34:11] Great8: Wounded.  
[17:34:40]Jack: I doubt that is possible.  
[17:35:06] Great8: Is very much possible. I’m on your team for the game. You see. We win everything.  
[17:36:34] Parse: Yeah, Zimms. Ovie wants to be on your team. =D What will Bitty say.  
[17:36:36] Jack: I hate you all. IT DOESN’T EVEN WORK THAT WAY!!!!  
[17:37:01]Seggy: Lies. He loves us. And he’s going to be on my team. =D  
[17:37:22] Great8: You are the worst.  
[17:38:30] Tater: Everybody going?  
[17:39:05] Sidney: Seems like it.  
[17:39:25] Foxtrot: Pretty much. Reeder is my + 1.  
[17:39:46] Parse: Will be good to see you both.  
[17:39:59] Foxtrot: He’s so sad though. =\  
[17:40:15] Jack: Why didn’t he go back as a free agent?  
[17:40:23] Parse: Afraid he would get traded again?  
[17:41:08] Reedey: Exactly that. I’m not sad. Don’t listen to FT. I’m just taking some time to get my shit together and decide what I want to do.  
[17:41:56] Sidney: Not a bad plan.  
[17:42:09] Geno: No, not bad. Good luck.  
[17:43:29] Reedey: Aw. Thanks, man. Thanks a lot.  
[17:43:37] Foxtrot: Still can’t wait.  
[17:43:43] Tater: Me either. =3  
[17:44:45] Seggy: Any parties planned?  
[17:44:58] Jack: Really?  
[17:46:15] Parse: haha. Maybe. I mean it’s in Vegas. One big fucking party.  
[17:47:31] Jack: You did not do much partying there.  
[17:48:39] Parse: I did my fair share.  
[17:48:48] Foxtrot: Actually a lie. @Seggy Yeah. I heard Swoops was hosting something. I’ll have his text you the deets.  
[17:49:27] Seggy: >=D  
[17:49:38] Parse: Wow. Now I feel betrayed. That wasn’t a lie.  
[17:49:45] Reedey: Probably not. If your idea of Partying is going home to take cat pictures.  
[17:40:03] Tater: Chirpchirpchirp, little cat.  
[17:41:59] Parse: -_- I really hu. All of you. Yeah, you too, little potato  
[17:42:43] Great8: Trouble in paradise. =D  
[17:44:30] Jack: Oh, for the love of...  
[17:46:46] Sidney: Yeah. Exactly that, Jack. Every feel like we are the only adults in here?  
[17:47:00] Jack: All the fucking time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent loved All-stars. There was nothing about it that he did not like. He loved the competition, and the fact that it didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. It was great fun though. He even got to play on the same team as Xi, Geno, and Jack. And Ovie, to all of their chagrin. He actually made it that year (Kent thought it might just be to annoy Jack. It was hard to tell.)

It was just about perfect. They swept through the competition, somehow braved the gala and banquet, and made it out safe on the other side. Granted Kent’s eyes were only on Alexei. His husband looked sharp in his suit. He should have been used to that already, but he just couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, and their chemistry on the ice was just amazing as what he had had with Jack. Probably moreso. 

“That was hot,” Kent said when they were finally heading out. “Hot, Xi. You played like a monster. Fuck I want to play on a team with you. It would be amazing.” 

Alexei grinned that goofy grin of his that always made Kent’s heart melt a little. “We get there.” 

“Yeah. We will.” 

“Skills competition tomorrow,” Kent murmured. “Gonna win, Xi. Gonna win it all.” 

“We see.” 

“No we see about it,” Kent said with a laugh.  
He did, in fact, not win it all, but he did with the Fastest Skater, and Accuracy, so he would count that as a win.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
**Stop renaming the f’ing chat Ovie we all know it’s you.**  
**  
30 participants|  
Share Conversation

[21:09:12] Ovie: What. Is. That?  
[21:09:15] Seggy: I have no idea who put that there.  
[21:10:05] Seggy: It might have been Sid the Squid.  
[21:10:45] Seggy: Or it might not have been. So hard to tell. =D  
[21:11:12] Sidney: You are the absolute worst. I didn’t change it. I don't even know how to change it.  
[21:11:25] Great8: >=[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
[21:11:40] Parse: Nice.  
[21:11:56] Seggy: Ready to be home. Damn though. Did you see those pictures of me in that suit?  
[21:12:06] Parse: You probably should have Benn take your phone away from you when you're drunk. We all saw other things too. Might want to scroll up. New tattoo?  
[21:12:55] Great8: ...  
[21:13:00] Jack: I don’t know how to change it either. Would have fixed it a long time ago.  
[21:13:05] Geno: All so funny.  
[21:13:34] Jack: ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[21:14:09] Great8: ^^^^^^^^^^  
[21:14:11] Great8: Jerks today.  
[21:14:20] Jack: Yeah. =\  
[21:15:06] Seggy: I am never a jerk  
[21:16:34] OMGCP: Au Contraire  
[21:16:36] Seggy: (屮゜Д゜)屮  
[21:21:01]Seggy: humph. Not chill.  
[21:21:12] Benn: Stop changing things and people won’t do that. Just say’n  
[21:18:20] Seggy: You are supposed to be on my side.  
[21:19:05] Sidney: All’s Fair.  
[21:19:45] Geno: <3  
[21:19:56] Sidney: You know PDI is not my thing. =X  
[21:19:59] Geno: Trollololol  
[21:20:05] Sidney: Okay. I honestly don’t know what that means.  
[21:20:23] Parse: （；¬＿¬)  
[21:21:08] OMGCP: (∩⌣̀_⌣́)  
[21:21:56] Sidney: I don't know what that is either.  
[21:22:03] Geno: Poor Sid. (￢ε￢　)  
[21:23:29] Foxtrot: LOL. You guys.  
[21:23:37] Foxtrot: @ OVIE. Seguin changed it. BTW.  
[21:23:43] Seggy: D=< I am going to kick your ass next time I see you.  
[21:24:55] Foxtrot: Go for it. Throw down those gloves. (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
[21:24:58] Jack: Seriously?  
[21:26:15] OMGCP: Oh, Honey. Just leave it.  
[21:27:01] Parse: Yeeeaaah. Just step away.  
[21:28:39] Great8: (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
[21:28:48] Foxtrot: Yeah. IKR.  
[21:29:27] Seggy: FU  
[21:29:38] Foxtrot: Anytime, baby.  
[21:29:45] Reedey: I would not object.  
[21:30:03] Jack: ......  
[21:31:19] Parse: Actually...  
[21:32:03] Tater: Kenny.  
[21:34:20] Parse: Well...you know. Only if you were into that.  
[21:36:56] Sidney: OMFG. No. Stop. STOP TYPING.  
[21:37:00] Jack: PLEASE.  
[21:37:56] Sidney: TMI  
[21:42:00] Jack: I seriously hate you all.  
[21:42:40] OMGCP: He really loves you all. Also! Congrats on the great games. =D I know I had a great time at the Gala.  
[21:43:27] Seggy: Hey, If you ever get tire of Zimmerman over there.  
[21:44:34] Benn: -_- Seriously.  
[21:45:49] Seggy: Oh Baby. =D

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They didn’t make it out of Vegas without seeing his boys. They headed over to Swoops house, and made their way through the crush inside. Nearly everyone that had been at the All-stars was there, along with their plus ones, and the rest of the Aces.

“Good to see you, Parser,” Swoops said, and threw his arm over Kent’s shoulder. 

“Heard they made you captain.” 

Swoops pulled a face. “It’s not the same without you. Really. Kinda sucktastic.” 

“Miss you too.” 

“How’s is going, Mashkov?” He said, looking over Kent’s head. 

“Is good, very good. Better living together.” 

Swoops snickered, and gave Kent’s shoulders a squeeze. “Good to hear it. I’m really just fucking happy for the both of you. Fuck you both played well at the games.” 

Kent flushed down to his toes. In another life. If he had not met Alexei...but he had. “Yeah, man, thanks.” 

“Anytime, bro. Anytime. I’m just like so happy for you. And fuck is it good to see you in one piece. Not even going to lie. I was fucking worried you wouldn’t be coming back.” 

“Me and you both,” Kent whispered. “Well, mostly. I don’t remember some of it. Like my memory from that time is spotty, and it’s not coming back.” 

“Shit.” 

“I know,” Kent said. “Probably better that I don’t remember. It was pretty bad.” 

“Any word of what happened to that guy?” Swoops lead them to a quiet corner where they could catch up, grabbing them all a drink along the way. 

“Not enough,” Alexei rumbled. “Banned from international competition. Still playing in KHL. Fined, but KHL picked up tab.” He looked completely unhappy about the situation. “Not going to lie, pissed about it. Things just...getting worse there. Zhenya banned. Sanja scared to go back.”

“Shit,” Swoops said again. 

“Yeah, I know.” Kent leaned against him. “Worlds turned on it’s head.” 

“One way of putting it, I guess. So, married life treating you well? I feel like I haven’t had a chance to talk to you since then.” 

“Yeah, I know. It really is good. Bruins aren’t bad, but they aren’t the Aces. You know. It’s different. I don’t think I will be there past this season. My contract is up with them at the end of this season.” 

“Fuck that sucks though,” Swoops sighed. “Been a fucking mess. Team is playing like shit, but I’m sure you’ve seen the stats.” 

Kent ran a hand through his hair. “Shit man, I’m sorry.” 

“Me too. Look at us, all being mopey. Let’s go get a drink and I will introduce you to the new guys.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Kent said. He let Swoops steer him through the party. It’s crowded, and loud. Alexei holds on to the back of Kent’s shirt. Swoops introduced them to the rookies as they wove through the crowd.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
**Historical Hockey Lovers Book Club**  
**  
30 participants|  
Share Conversation

[22:09:30] Tater: =D  
[22:09:46] Seggy: What am I looking at? Have you and Zimmermann taken over the chat? Cause that is some dorky shit going on up there.  
[22:20:33] Tater: Jealous!  
[22:20:55] Seggy: Yeeeeah. No. So lame.  
[22:22:22] Jack: Well. I know what I’m getting you for christmas now.  
[22:22:45] Seggy:Didn’t even know I was on your christmas list  
[22:22:56] Parse: Oh, the vitriol.  
[22:23:56] Seggy: Parse knows $10 words. Amazing.  
[22:24:06] Parse: FU  
[22:25:55] Jack: All of you. Really.  
[22:26:01] Swoops: Oh, the animosity left over from All-stars. <3 it.  
[22:26:05] Wash: KEEENT WE MISS YOU! COME BACK! LET ME JOIN YOUR BOOK CLUB TOO!  
[22:26:34] Jack: Are you drunk David?  
[22:27:19] Wash: No?  
[22:27:21] Foxtrot: Very. I can tell you that and I’m not even there.  
[22:27:30] Wash: Miss you too. You didn’t come see us. =((((((((((((  
[22:28:06] Seggy: What the actual fuck.  
[22:29:34] Parse: Clearly my boys love me. ^_^  
[22:30:36] Seggy: They aren’t even your team anymore. What the actual fuck.  
[22:32:01]Seggy: REALLY! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!  
[22:32:12] Snowy: You keep saying that. Lol. Did they break you?  
[22:38:20] Swoops: Now there is an improvement. But more importantly. Inquiring minds want to know what you think of my Rookies? And also...I want in your book club, Parser.  
[22:39:05] Parse: They seem Chill. Okay. Not really. But they seemed like good kids. And, wtf would make you think it was mine.  
[22:39:45] Swoops: Because if you scroll up I can see there is a notification that you changed the header. =D  
[22:39:56] Sidney: You can do that?  
[22:39:59] Foxtrot: Do you even know how to use skype?  
[22:41:05] Sidney: um...  
[22:41:23] Parse: =X That is great. Yeah. Whatever. Join my book club. Seriously Xi and I are reading this REALLY good biography on Hamilton. O_O  
http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130.Alexander_Hamilton  
Oh! Oh! And this- https://www.amazon.com/Team-Rivals-Political-Abraham-Lincoln/dp/1451688091  
[22:42:08] Seggy: Srsly?  
[22:42:56] Sidney: Read them both. Second one is my favourite. And btw. Congrats. Sweet shots in the accuracy competition.  
[22:42:03] Geno: Shame you just spectator.  
[22:43:29] Sidney: Eh. It is what it is.  
[22:43:37] Foxtrot: So. Really?  
[22:43:43] Reedey: Actually I’ve read both too.  
[22:44:55] OMGCP: Don’t you have a degree in Anthropology? Parse mentioned it.  
[22:44:58] Reedey: Archeology. =D Berkley.  
[22:46:15] OMGCP: UC, really? They are Div 1? Aren’t they?  
[22:47:01] Parse: My boy is so smart. Y_Y  
[22:48:39] Reedey: I am totally rolling my eyes at you right now, Parser. Totally.  
[22:48:48] Foxtrot: He is. Pics?  
Imgpsh_fullsize (675x1200)  
[22:49:27] Seggy: Why...you know. I don’t want to know.  
[22:49:38] Foxtrot: Yup.  
[22:49:45] Reedey: Oh. By the way. Retiring at the end of the season. I expect presents.  
[22:50:03] Parse: Really? =( You sure?  
[22:51:19] Reedey: Yeah. I am. Honestly. Ready to just try something new.  
[22:52:03] Tater: You come see us?  
[22:54:20] Foxtrot: Duh.  
[22:56:56] Tater: Belarus?  
[22:57:00] Reedey: Eeeehhh...not sure about that.  
[22:57:56] Tater: ((((((((((((((((((((((((  
[23:02:00] Geno: (((((((((((  
[23:02:40] Parse: Maybe at the cabin then. Hell you can stay there by yourselves if you want.  
[23:03:27] Reedey: Might take you up on that.  
[23:04:34] Seggy: What is this even  
[23:05:49] Jack: Therapy?  
[23:06:28] Seggy: Wow. You are a comedian now? I see.  
[23:07:10] Jack: You don’t know my depths.  
[23:08:47] OMGCP: =X  
[23:08:50] Parse: Thank god.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat in the waiting room together, leaning up against one another. It wasn’t exactly how they had planned things. They had planned a natural birth, and Sanya hand been all about it. The triplets had other ideas, unfortunately, and the doctor had suggested a C-section would actually be the safest option for all. They could have gone into the delivery room, but not the operating room.

They sat in the waiting room together, leaning up against one another. It wasn’t exactly how they had planned things. They had planned a natural birth, and Sanya hand been all about it. The triplets had other ideas, unfortunately, and the doctor had suggested a C-section would actually be the safest option for all. They could have gone into the delivery room, but not the operating room. 

“It will be okay,” Alexei said. 

“I thought we would be there for them,” Kent mumbled. 

“We will. Doctor said will come get us as soon as they can.” Alexei rubbed Kent’s back in slow circles. “Gonna be okay, Kenny.”

“I don’t know, Xi. I thought I’d just. I want to hold them. Skin to skin contact is so important. I just...this isn’t what we planned.” 

“No, sometimes you have to roll with it though,” Alexei said. 

Kent snorted loudly, and rolled his eyes. “I’m the best at that.” 

Alexei raised one dark brow. “Котенок.” 

“Well. You know. It’s just...they are early. I don’t know.” 

“Doctor said we should expect this. Is fine, Kenny. Know it will be. We see them soon and hold them, and take them home.” He hummed. “Don’t worry so much.” 

“Someone needs to.” 

They sat close together, watching afternoon Soaps on the television in the waiting room as they waited. Kent dozed in his chair, leaning heavily against Alexei and drooping on his shoulder. 

Alexei set him Back in the chair and ended up going to get coffee for the both of them. Kent was still snoozing when he got back, snuffling quietly. 

“Up, Kenny.” 

Kent roused, mumbling in his sleep. “Just two more minutes.” 

Alexei laughed loudly. “What you do with two more minutes, Котенок? Not enough time to bother. Have you coffee though. Wake.” 

Kent groaned, and stretched, finally accepting the cup. “You're horrible.” 

He shut up when the doctor came in. “The surgery went well, all three babies are very healthy, and the birth mother is doing well. We are getting them settled into a room. I will send a nurse back to get you when they have them settled in a room.” 

Kent breathed a sigh of relief. “This is really happening? Right?” 

“Da.” 

“Oh, fuck. We are going to mess this up, Xi. What were we thinking. I don’t know how to be a parent!”

Alexei rolled his eyes and pulled Kent close. “We’ll be fine. I’m knowing this. Might be hard, but we will figure it out.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were so tiny. So tiny that Kent was afraid to touch them much less pick them up. Alexei had no such problem. He scooped up the nearest baby once he had leave from the nurse, and cradled it against his chest.

“ Perfect,” he pronounced. “So perfect, Kenny. Looks at their little hands. So tiny.” He made a content little hum in his chest. “Perfect. We need to name them.” 

“We never really walked about it,” Kent mumbled. He had been so concerned about other things that he never really had. 

“No, is fine. I’m think a lot. Katie, after you. Aleksandr after Ovie, and Svetlana...because I like the name. Little Cat, and Sasha and Sveta. Yeah?” Alexei grinned bigger than he had when he won the cup. “Is good?” 

“After Ovie?” 

“He save your life.” Alexei shrugged. “It make him happy.” 

“Fuck, your right.” He covered his mouth. “I need to stop that. Our kids are going to curse worse than our teammates.” 

Alexei snickered. “Is not bad thing.” 

“Our parents would say otherwise.” 

“Well, I for one like the names,” Sanya said, finally speaking up.

“How are you feeling?” Kent asked.

“I have been better,” she laughed. “So much better. Can I see?” 

Kent finally got the courage and handed one of the girls over to Sanya, and picked up the third. The nurse came in and help them get situated, the baby pressed skin to skin against his chest. 

“They are so tiny,” Kent said again. 

They got the name thing situated settling on: Svetlana Marie, Aleksandra Anne, and Katie Victoria Mashkov-Parson. The nurse fixed their i.d. Bracelets, and eventually came back with their birth certificates in a folder. 

They switched babies after an hour, and Kent Got Katie this time. “She doesn’t look like me much at all. I mean, they don’t favor Jen. They look like Alexei. Not a bad thing,” he said, and traced her little nose. They all had dark hair, but Katie had the darkest hair of them all. It was positively inky black, and her eyes were the palest blue. “But she’s so beautiful.” 

“Yes, perfect, like I say,” Alexei said with a laugh. “Perfect. You name next babies though.” 

“Next ones? We just got these.” 

“We have whole hockey team, I think,” Alexei said with another laugh. “You see.” 

“You say that now,” Sanya said. “But wait until you have no sleep.” 

“I’m think I won’t even mind then. This best day. Very, very, very best day.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They waited a month before Alexei finally took his cup day, took a good hundred pics of the girls in the cup, and just pictures of them with the girls. The girls with the cats. With the dog. With Sanya. With Jack and Bitty. And the Falcs. All of which ended up on Alexei’s Instagram. If the cats ended up in the cup as well, they weren’t going to apologize to anyone. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t keep doing this,” Jameison said. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced his way across Finn’s apartment. “I can’t do this. I can’t. I just...that man is on the team. Fuck. I just can’t. You know Sokolov and Stepyrev are friends with Yuriy Dimitrov. Fuckers were on his line. It just makes my skin crawl. They don’t say anything, but the way they look at me. I can’t.”

Reeder retires at the end of the season.

“I can’t keep doing this,” Jameison said. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced his way across Finn’s apartment. “I can’t do this. I can’t. I just...that man is on the team. Fuck. I just can’t. You know Sokolov and Stepyrev are friends with Yuriy Dimitrov. Fuckers were on his line. It just makes my skin crawl. They don’t say anything, but the way they look at me. I can’t.” 

“I know. Turry talks about them sometimes. Not all of them are, well Artur’s a good guy.” 

“You’re lucky then. I wasn’t kidding about retiring. I just...can’t take another season of this. I’m going to retire once the season ends. I don’t think we are going to the playoffs.” He didn’t stop pacing until Finn stepped in front of him and pulled him in close. 

“You know I will support you. Whatever you decide. Uh...we can start looking for houses maybe? Here?” 

“I’d like that.” Jameison said and tucked his face in the crook of Finn’s shoulder. “I’d like it a lot. I was thinking maybe working on getting my masters. Maybe teaching. Maybe. Fuck use my degree.” 

Finn laughed, “Are you telling me you want to start digging in the dirt somewhere?”

“Well, maybe. Lots of interesting stuff in the southwest. I don't know. I’d like to...maybe stop hockey before I come to hate it. I feel like I’m getting there. I just. I can’t deal.” 

“Oh, babe. Go for it. Fuck. Just go for it. You know whatever happens I’m here for you.”

Jameison smiled against his neck, and bit back a laugh. “Yeah, I know. You’re just...the best thing that ever happened to me. Maybe I don’t say it enough, but you really are.” 

“I know.” Finn looked up and grinned. “Come one, let’s get some food in you before you get cranky. “Never told me how the flight was either.” 

“It was shitty and turbulent. Par with the course I guess.” 

“Morning practice?” 

“Naw. They aren’t consistent about it. Not really about anything.” Jameison rolled his eyes. “Fucker couldn’t even trade me to a good team, or a close team. If I could punch them all I would not hesitate a second.” 

“Me too, bro. Meeeee too. Although, honestly. Aeros are kinda having a decent season. I’m not sure if we are gonna make the playoffs, but shit we aren’t last in our conference.” 

“Yeah. Thanks for the reminder. I love you too.” 

Finn grabbed the phone, and ordered too much Chinese food before he deigned to answer. “I love you too, but We are still going to kick your asses tomorrow.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Aeros did slaughter them the next night. 6-0. It would normally have been humiliating, but Jameison couldn't find himself to care. He wasn’t flying back with the guys in the morning, and he had two whole days to hang out with Finn. THey went straight home over the game, both managing to avoid the press.

He wasn’t really looking forward to his trip back to Seattle and talking to management. He didn’t see there being a real problem with it. He had only signed a one year contract with him after he figured out there was literally no home getting on a team closer to Finn. He was tired of it all. Not just being away from Finn, but the traveling, and the attitudes of some people. The league had improved by leaps and bounds, but there was still those people that would just not get with the program. Sokolov and Stepyrev especially. They made his skin crawl. There was too many of them, and not enough people like Ovenchkin, and Artur Mikulin. 

“You want me to fix dinner?” he asked Finn.

“Only if you want to. I’m fine with ordering in. There is a good Thai place that delivers, if you are up for it.” 

“Yeah. Might be for the best. I’m exhausted.” 

Finn made the call and they curled up on the couch together, fitting together as they always did. They watched some pointless reality tv until the food came. It was comfortable, and domestic, and the only thing that Jameison found he wanted. 

“We are going to be okay, right?” Jameison said. 

“Yeah, ‘course we are. We always are,” Finn said, and gave him a grin from ear to ear. “Love you, man.” 

Jameison smiled back. It was impossible not too, and felt lighter inside for it. “Love you, too.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kent likes Christmas, he absolutely loves Halloween. It had not so much been a thing in Vegas. He didn’t have a porch to put jack-o-lanterns on, or three cute kids to dress up. He didn’t really have a yard to decorate, of people that he would really want to invite into his house for a costume party.

If Kent likes Christmas, he absolutely loves Halloween. It had not so much been a thing in Vegas. He didn’t have a porch to put jack-o-lanterns on, or three cute kids to dress up. He didn’t really have a yard to decorate, of people that he would really want to invite into his house for a costume party. 

All those things changed once they had moved into their house in providence. 

He dragged Alexei to the pumpkin patch first free day they had together, and brought back a good two dozen pumpkins. They spent that night in the kitchen carving them. Everyone tried a hand at it, even Mama Mashkova. 

The next day the set out the pumpkins lining the porch and the walkway, and began decorating the rest of the house.  
\---  
Alexei hung the fake cobwebs from the ceiling and around the banisters, and carefully placed fake spiders on the cottony material. “Is looking good? Yes, Kenny?” 

Kent grinned. “Looking awesome. Very awesome.” He wasn’t thinking that when Kit got wrapped up in one of them an hour later, and they ended up hanging them all higher. 

They hung giant spiders and bats from the ceiling throughout the house, along with blue and purple twinkle lights. 

Kent briefly wondered if the decorations outside recreating scenes from Nightmare before Christmas were too much, but decided they weren’t, and even if they were ht didn’t care. 

It looked pretty much perfect. 

“Looks good,” Alexei pronounced. “Very spooky, Kenny. I think I’m having nightmares.” He snickered. 

“You’re such an ass. It looks awesome.”

“Really does,” Alexei said. He threw his arm around Kent. “Very good. Ready for party?”

“Not quite, but nearly. Brigit picked up the girls costumes today when she did the grocery shopping.” He still felt weird about that. He never thought he would need a housekeeper, but they had one along with two nannies (Mira and Fran). They all seemed to get along well, but were very different. “And she said she would help me with the food when it comes around with that. Bitty is also coming round for that. He offered pies and some other desserts. Halloween themed, of course.” 

“Of course,” Alexei laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
**All Hail the Pumpkin King**   
**  
30 participants|  
Share Conversation 

[19:19:12] OMGCP: Nightmare before Christmas again, Parse?  
[19:20:15] Tater: How you guess?  
[19:20:17] OMGPC: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[19:20:45] Great8: Party?  
[19:21:12] Parse: I really doubt you would be in town.  
[19:21:25] Great8: I can make arrangements.  
[19:21:40] Parse: >_>  
[19:21:56] Great8: =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D  
[19:22:06] OMGCP: Pie requests?  
[19:22:54] Great8: Peach!  
[19:23:00] Tater: All of it. =D One of each?  
[19:23:06] Great8: PEEEEAAACH  
[19:23:34] OMGCP: Tater, hun, everything is not s flavor. Try again, sweetie.  
[19:24:09] Tater: Gooseberry!  
[19:24:10] Parse:I don’t think that is really a thing. O_o WTF is a gooseberry?  
[19:24:24]OMGCP: Actually is a thing. I can get us hooked up. I have connection. =D  
[19:25:06] Tater: Boysenberry?  
[19:26:34] Parse: WHAT THE FUCK, XI? Stop making things up.  
[19:26:36] OMGCP: Also, really a thing. You know how to use wikipedia, Parse? It’s a thing. And I can do that, Tater. <3  
[19:27:01]Tater: )))))))))))))))))  
[19:27:12] Kent: I feel like you are both trolling me.  
[19:28:20] OMGCP: Oh, bless your heart.  
[19:29:08] Jack: You walked right into that one, Parse.  
[19:29:45] Tater: ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃  
[19:29:56] Parse: ouch. Can’t help it. Those sound like made up names.  
[19:29:59] Tater: Bilberries!  
[19:30:09] OMGCP: If you want!  
[19:30:23]Tater: ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃  
[19:31:08] Parse: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[19:31:56] Great8: Will try them all!  
[19:32:03] Parse: No one invited you.  
[19:33:29]Great8: Always invited. I’m your favourite Russian.  
[19:33:37] Parse: I’m pretty fucking sure Alexei is my favourite Russian.  
[19:33:43] Tater: American.  
[19:34:55] Parse: OMFG. You are my husband. You are supposed to be on my side!!!  
[19:34:58]Tater: ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃  
[19:36:15] Parse: Not an answer, Xi.  
[19:37:06] Tater: ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃  
[19:38:39] Parse: Still not an answer. >=[  
[19:38:48] OMGCP: Well, I will be bringing all of those imaginary pies with me when I come over for the party.  
[19:39:27] Jack: I’m sure they will taste amazing.  
[19:39:38] Tater: Always do! Cookies too?  
[19:39:45] OMGCP: Sure, honey. =D  
[19:40:03] Parse: Are you trying to steal my husband away?  
[19:41:19] Parse: I’m watching you, Bittle. >_>  
[19:42:03] OMGCP: >_> _> Watching you right back, Kent. And no. I think Jack is more than enough, thank you very much. But bless your little heart for thinking that.  
[19:44:20]Jack: Bits.  
[19:45:12] OMGCP: Yes, Jack?  
[19:45:15] Jack: I love you so much.  
[19:45:05] OMGCP: Oh, honey. Love you too.  
[19:45:45] Seggy: And now I’m going to vomit.  
[19:46:12] Sidney: Like you don’t have your moments.  
[19:48:25] Seggy: That up there? Fuck no.  
[19:49:40] Parse: You are such a bad liard. Why even bother.  
[19:51:46] Great8: Point.  
[19:52:06] Seggy: Fuck you. I do not.  
[19:52:55] Parse: Try again. Need I remind you- Worlds.  
[19:53:00] Seggy: Didn’t fucking happen.  
[19:53:05] Great8: Match point to Parse. Did happen. Was there too. =D  
[19:53:34] Jack: So was I. And yeah. Did happen. There was a video.  
[19:59:09] Parse: You, sir, have been pwnd.  
[19:59:11] Great8:^^^^^^^^ Seggy a liar. Parse lame.  
[19:59:20]Parse: I am not!!!  
[20:01:06] Great8: Dad jokes next?  
[20:02:34] Parse: I will have you know...I...fuck you, Ovie.  
[20:02:36] Parse: Fuck you. Fuck your team. Fuck you all.  
[20:02:41]Jack: Kent Parson. King of Tact.  
[20:05:12] Tater: Pumpkin King. =D  
[20:08:20] Parse: Lamesauce.  
[20:09:05] Geno: Worlds was fun.  
[20:09:45] Seggy:!!!!!!!!  
[20:09:56] Seggy: Drop it.  
[20:09:59] Seggy: Now! Drop it now.  
[20:10:05] Great8: Gonna cry?  
[20:10:23] Tater: Probably. Shouldn't tease, Geno.  
[20:11:08] Geno: No fun.  
[20:11:56] Sidney: I’m even less fun. So yeah. Cut it out.  
[20:12:03] Jack: Please. Really.  
[20:13:29] Great8: Still coming to party.  
[20:13:37] Parse: Fine.  
[20:13:43] Tater: It fine, promise. Sanja will behave.  
[20:14:55] Jack: I will believe it when I see it.  
[20:14:58] Great8: Hurt.  
[20:16:15] Parse: Now who is the bad liar?  
[20:17:01] Parse: Also. Costumes are not fucking optional.  
[20:18:39] Parse: And I mean I want to see some fucking effort put into them. Yeah. I’m looking at you, Zimms. Fucking effort.  
[20:18:48] OMGCP: I’m on it.  
[20:20:27] Parse: I’m not even fucking joking.  
[20:20:38] Parse: Themed costumes.  
[20:20:45] OMGCP: What are you dressing the girls as? Out of curiosity?  
[20:22:03] Tater: Sally, Jack, and Zero. Cutest. =D Our girls best.  
[20:22:19] OMGCP: Pictures?  
[20:22:23] Tater: Will send over. =D So cute. Cutest. More cute than anything.  
[20:24:20] Jack: Can’t wait till we get our own.  
[20:26:12] OMGCP: I’d like to get married first.  
[20:26:15] Tater: Not requirement.  
[20:27:05] OMGCP: Oh, hun, you have not met my family.  
[20:28:45] Great8: Mama good at making pies? Would like to meet.  
[20:29:12] Tater: Nice.  
[20:29:25] Parse: She’s a nice woman.  
[20:29:40] OMGCP: She’s amazing.  
[20:29:56] Great8: Still want pies.  
[20:29:59] Parse: Talk to Bits about that.  
[20:31:55] OMGCP: Yeah. Talk to me about it. =D I’m sure we can work something out.  
[20:33:00] Great8: Raspberry?  
[20:33:05] Great8: Rhubarb Strawberry Custard Crumble  
[20:33:34] OMGCP: Well, that is very specific, but yeah. I can do that.  
[20:35:09] Great8: )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
[20:35:11] Tater: See. All the pies.  
[20:35:20] Parse: It is a pitch in. Bring other things people.  
[20:35:26] Parse: And I really mean it about the costumes.  
[20:36:34] Parse: I’m fucking serious. No costumes no entrance. >=[[[[  
[20:36:36] Parse: I am fucking serious!  
[20:37:01] Tater: He is...really, really serious. =X  
[20:37:12] Jack: I’ll bring drinks too.  
[20:38:20] Benn: Ugh. Everyone is on the east coast. Wth.  
[20:39:05] Geno: Best side of country. =D Because we are here.  
[20:39:45] Tater: Haha. Some would argue opposite. =3  
[20:39:56] Geno: Lies. Best. =D $$$$$$  
[20:39:59] Patater: You are all so odd!  
[20:40:05] Great8: Love us for it.  
[20:40:23] Tater: >=D Yeeees.  
[20:41:08] Sidney: Are you wanting Pizza? Or something more substantial. Cause I’m not cooking. You don't want me to cook. Unless it’s like chicken or something.  
[20:41:56] Sidney: Although maybe that would be better.  
[20:41:59] Parse: Pizza is fine. I don’t really care, honestly.  
[20:43:21] Great8: Italian food. I bring Spaghetti.  
[20:43:37] Parse: um....  
[20:43:43] Ransome: ooooo...Holster and I will bring Perogies.  
[20:44:55] Jack: Hi Rans. You’re coming?  
[20:44:58]Ransome: Wouldn't miss it.  
[20:46:15] Parse: Sweet. How is Holster liking the Rangers?  
[20:47:01] Holster: He is liking it pretty fucking well. Permanently on the roster. =D =D =D =D  
[20:48:39] OMGCP: OMG! Awesome!  
[20:48:48] OMGCP:So proud of you!!!!!! :)  
[20:49:27] Ransome: He’s doing great. :) So proud.  
[20:49:38] Sidney: I’ll organize things on my end.  
[20:49:45] Parse: Sweet. Some of the guys on my team will be there.  
[20:50:03] Parse: Might add them into the chat.  
[20:51:19] Parse: Because...you know.  
[20:52:03] Tater: I know.  
[20:54:20]Jack: Yeah. >_>

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bitty came over early to bake the pies, and came bearing fruits that Kent had never seen, much less imagined. There were indeed gooseberries and boysenberries, and other things that were more identifiable like raspberries and blackberries. Bitty put him to work as soon as he came in. If Kent had thought he would be a mere observer he had sorely misjudged the situation. A bowl of apples were put in front of him and a paring knife shoved into his hand. He found himself peeling apples, and then deseeding cherries. No sooner had he finished that then strawberries were shoved at him.

He would have protested, but there was a glint in Bitty’s eyes that told him it would not be the time to whine about work. 

He did resent the way Alexei breezed in and out of the kitchen, as if he did not have a care in the world. One of the girls balanced on his hip. He was easy with them in a way Kent was still not. Kent felt like he was walking on eggshells around them, as if he might break one of them at any time. 

It was nerve-wracking at best. 

They made good time though. They made a good two dozen pies that afternoon, along with other halloween themed goodies: Candy in the shape of spiders, scarecrow and pumpkin cupcakes, and cookies of two many varieties. 

“I just love your Kitchen,” Bittle said as they worked. “It’s a good workspace.” 

“I’m glad you approve, Bittle.” 

“Well, I do. Two ovens is nice. I mean, three would be better, but this is nice. Y’all did a nice job picking it out.” 

“Oh, that is nice of you,” Kent mumbled. 

“Is going well?” Alexei asked as he stood in the doorway. 

Eric laughed, “Yeah. It’s going well. Want to try a cookie, Tater?” 

“Always Itty Bitty! Best baker.” 

Bittle preened. Actually preened complete with fluttering eyelashes. It made kent want to kick him, but he didn’t. Instead he took Katie out of Alexei’s arms and rocked her. He relaxed as she giggled up at him. Her hair was the lightest of the three. “Aren’t you a pretty baby?” 

She giggled in replay. 

“So, How do they taste?” he asked Alexei. 

“Good! Very good. What this?” 

“Snickerdoodles,” Bittle said. “It is a variation on my Memaw’s recipe. You like it?” 

“Love it,” Alexei said enthusiastically. He ended up trying each of the cookie varieties, as well as the cupcakes. 

Kent squinted, and know it was a bad idea to give Alexei that much sugar. He’s be up all night. 

“Well, now that we are done we---” 

“We aren’t done,” Bittle said. “We need actual food as well. Finger food at least. I have some ideas, but we will need to head over to the store.” 

Kent wanted to groan. He had had his fill of Bittle-exposure today. “Yeah, sure,” he found himself saying instead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
So, So, SO many pies.

 **Alexander Ovechkin** @Ovechkin8  
@omgcheckplease All for me. )))))

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@Ovechkin8 Haha. You are so funny. Maybe one. 

**Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckplease Wait...what? What is this I hear about pies. 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@TheFinniganYardley Oh dear. Halloween Party! Parse’s. 

**Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckplease Oooo...yeah. Got an invite. Can’t go. =( Game next night. 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
You will be missed. I’ll mail you a pie, hun. Flavor?

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@omgcheckplease Peach, if you please. UR the best. 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@TheFinniganYardley Aw. You are!

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@omgcheckplease @TheFinniganYardleySaps. Sappiest saps. Expect to see you this summer. I mean it.

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@KentParsonOfficial@omgcheckplease Haha. I’ll be there. We will. Reeder Retirement Party. 

**Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@KentParsonOfficial @omgcheckplease Oooops. Cats out of the bag. >_>

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official @TheFinniganYardley I think that deserves multiple pies. Come seeeeee us Jamie. 

**Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official  
@omgcheckpleaseI will. Don’t worry. =)

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official You are the best. Try that tart recipe I sent you?

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official  
@omgcheckpleaseomg. Yes. it was amazing. Pook pictures. I’ll PM.

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official Awesome. Expect a package. Over nighting it. Jack says Hi!

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official Waiting with baited breath.

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@JameisonReeder_Official My husband. 

**Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official  
@TheFinniganYardley<3 <3 <3 <3 Love you too FT.

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@JameisonReeder_Official :) I know.

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official  
@TheFinniganYardley So much.

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@JameisonReeder_Official I know. Why I put a ring on it.

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@JameisonReeder_Official Y_Y You two.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

People started arriving to the party as soon as it started to get dark. The girls were staying with Alexei’s mother and sisters. Kent figured they would sleep better without all of the noise from the party. He took pictures of them in their costumes before he took them over to Alexei’s old house, and then more pictures when they got there. He knew he was becoming one of THOSE parents, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, not really. He just loved them so much.

“How are my beautiful grandbabies?” Mama Mashkova cooed at them when Kent pulled in and opened the side door to the SUV he now drove. Alexei’s sisters came down and helped Kent get everything out of the car. 

“They are getting so big,” Lucya said. “So beautiful. So pretty.” 

“I’m still surprised Lyosha made something so pretty,” Marta said. 

Kent rolled his eyes, and bonked hips with her. “Yeah, brat. He did. They look like him, and he is beautiful.” 

She wrinkled her nose. “No accounting for taste.” 

Mama Mashkova tweaked her daughter’s nose. “Be nice, Marta.” 

“I’m always nice,” Marta rolled her eyes. “I think they look like me anyway. Cute little girls.” 

“You look like Xi, Marta.” 

Marta gasped, “Oh my god I do not!” 

Kent laughed. “Yeah. Well thank you for watching them for me. I really appreciate it.” 

“We are always there for you, Kenny. Don’t worry.” 

“I know. You’ve been so much help. We really just. You know Alexei and I are just...really grateful. So much that.” Kent ducked his head. “Really. We appreciate it.” 

Mama Mashkova smiled, and hugged him tightly. “You are good son, glad our Lyosha found you. You make him very happy, and we hope that he makes you happy too.” 

“You know he does.” 

“Good, good, now go have fun at your party, darling boy.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent drove back to the house. It was hard. Leaving the girls was always hard. It was a necessity though, and it was easier knowing he left them with people who loved them as dearly as he did.

He pulled up in front of his house. There was already cars parked inside the gate. 

“Late to your own Party, Typical,” Jack joked. “And not even in costume, Parse. Tsk, Tsk.” 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go up and change. What the fuck are you anyway?”

Jack smiled and laughed loudly. “Hamilton and Bit’s is dressed as Burr. He’s helping Tater set up the fog machine. Uh...Shitty got here a bit ago. He’s making tub juice.” 

Kent squinted at him, opened his mouth, and then shook his head. “Ooookay. Well. I’m not even sure what to say to all of that. I’m gonna go change.” 

“You do that, Kenny,” Jack said. “I’m going to go help your husband.” 

“Go for it,” Kent said as he dashed inside. It wasn’t like his costume was hard to change into. He grabbed the Pikachu Kigurumi. He pulled it on over his clothes, buttoning it up and grabbing the yellow sneakers he had bought to to wear with it, and he was ready to go down. Alexei was dressed as Ash, and had a couple giant beach balls that were made to look like Pokeballs as props lying around the house. 

“Nice costume,” Eric said. “Looks cute.” 

Kent grinned, and winked at Eric. “You look pretty sharp yourself.” 

“Oh, don’t I.” 

It wasn’t long before the rest of their guests arrived. Kent took pictures of everyone, posting them to Instagram as he took them. There was far more people than Kent thought would show up. Most of the Bruins, all of the Falcs, and a good chunk of the Penguins as well as various people from other teams, and Jack’s college buddies. 

“This is like the epic kegster all over,” Holster grinned. 

“Not a bad thing....right?” Kent asked. 

“Fuck no.” Holster laughed loudly. 

Kent barked a laugh, and moved on, taking pictures as he went. Some were easy to pick out. Keeter, Tonks, Pitcher and Miki Came as the Gang from Scooby Doo. Complete with Pitcher carrying around a giant Scooby Doo Plush. “I almost brought Keeter’s dog as a prop, but we figured that would be too much,” Pitcher snickered. 

“Oh god. Wow. Just no.” They looked good though, even is seeing Keeter in pink tights was something Parse never really thought he would ever see. Parse got a couple pictures of them, and of Sid and Geno dressed like Penguins. Literal penguins. 

“Are Tux and Flipper. Gay Penguins from Parks and Rec,” Geno said, and waggled his eyebrows. “Taylor is Leslie Knope. Should find and get picture all together.” Which they eventually did. 

Geno grinned a bit manically the whole time, and Sid’s face was so red he looked like he was going to faint from embarrassment. Taylor just grinned. “Good party,” Taylor whispered in Kent’s ear later. “Haven’t seen Sid smile this much in a long time. I mean actually smile. Not that media thing.” 

“Oh, I know. I know exactly what you mean,” Kent said in turn. 

He got pictures of Tanger and his wife dressed up as Daenerys and a Dragon. Phil, Kuny, Bones, and Horny all dressed up as a group of white walkers. They all cackled when he asked if they had called each other to co-ordinate, and then more Penguin’s (and their SOs) came in dressed as the same. 

Flower and Vero broke the trend, dressing up as the Mad Hatter and Alice. 

Swoop and Wash showed up dressed like Batman and Robin. “What the hell, Parse. What are you even?” 

“Pikachu.” Kent said. 

“Yeah, you are too old to be that adorable,” Swoops said and pinched his cheeks. “If I wasn’t already dating Wash I would be all over that.” 

“Wait, what? When the fuck did that happen?” Parse said, and stared. 

“Not long after you left,” Wash said, his lips turning up into a shy smile. 

“Wow, that is awesome. Have you told the team?” 

“Team knows, management does not. Fuck if I’m letting them know that. Not after what happened.” 

“Shit, yeah. I can understand,” Kent said. “Congrats then. I’m really happy for you both.”

Wash ducked his head, the tips of his ears flushing red. It creeped down his cheeks, until they were a rosey hue. “Yeah, thanks, Parser. It was kinda a surprise...I mean---”

“Only to you,” Reeder said as he came up behind them (dressed like someone from Halo, with his helmet tucked under his arm). 

“Stop picking on him,” Foxtrot said as he walked up and bumped hips with him. He was dressed nearly the same, but his armour was tan with grey piping where Reeder’s was Purple with green piping. 

“Who in the hell are you supposed to be?” Kent finally asked.

“Red vs. Blue! York and North Dakota,” Reeder answered. “We tried to get Wash to dress up as Washington, but yeah...betrayed.”

“I don't even know what the fuck that is,” Kent laughed.

“Netflix, bro, look it up on Netflix,” Reeder laughed. 

Kent squinted at him, then shrugged. “Sure. Still, cool costumes. Seen any of the other guys?”

“As far as I know everyone is here,” Wash said.  
\--  
“Good,” Parse said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice, but they were indeed there in the livingroom when he went inside. His eyes widened as they greeted him by gathering close. 

“CAP!” Merry yelled, and tackled Kent. “We missed you.” 

“Well, first of all, Swoops is your Captain.” 

“Yeah, but so are you, fuck how are you doing? Look at this house. What the hell, Parser,” Rally said as he helped him up. “You look good though.” 

“Fucking better than you did at the Olympics. Fucking scared the shit out of all of us. That fucking thing was televised live,” Tex said, his face screwing up into a real scowl. “Fucking scared us, Cap.” 

Kent rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Thanks for the flowers. I---” 

“Naw. It’s okay. We understand. You’ve been trying to get your shit straight here. We get it,” Rally said. 

“It’s been complicated,” Kent said. “Pretty fucking complicated.” 

“Yeah, but the cup,” Tex said. “Your man won it and then you guys are on track for this year, I wouldn't be surprised if you got the cup. Must be pretty cool.” He laughed, “Planning on passing the cup back and forth for the next couple of years.” 

“Not exactly,” Parse said. “Ah. UFA when the season ends.”

“Not staying with the Bruins?” Tex wheedled.

“I am keeping my options open,” Kent shrugged. “We’ll see.” 

Tex squinted at him. “You have something up your sleeve, don’t you Cap?” 

“Not really,” Kent laughed. “You guys should go in the kitchen. Bits baked so many pies. You won’t regret it.” 

“You do. I’m on to you,” Tex said. “Changing the subject like I’m that easily lead.” 

“I’m not lying. Those pies are fucking amazing.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were amazing too, the boys decided. “Oh, my god,” Tex moaned. “Where is this boy and why can’t I marry him?”

“Well, he’s engaged to Zimmerman. They are going to get married one day, if they don’t stop pushing it back that is. They were supposed to get married last spring. And that didn’t happen.”

“Then I have a chance to steal him away,” Tex cackled. 

“Scare him away, maybe,” Parse snickered.

“Fuck. You are a terror. Man, Cap, I really have fucking missed you. Last year was fucking rough, and this year isn’t much better.” Tex crossed his arms over his chest. “They are regretting it, for what it’s worth.” 

“I’m not sure that is worth much at all, Tex.” He hugged himself. “I’m just, I’m really not sure. I miss you guys too. It’s weird now. And fuck, the Olympics made it weirder. I honestly wasn’t fucking sure if I was gonna come back. On the ice that is. It was really fucking hard working myself back up to it.” 

“Shit, Cap,” Tex said. I don’t even know what to say. 

“Me either. Really, what is there to say? I love hockey, but I don't want to fucking die over it. Not when I have so much to live for.” 

“Deep thoughts, Cap.” 

“Yeah, I know it gets dark fast.” He shrugged. “But maybe not as often as it used to. I have a lot, Tex. Xi, and the girls. I’m not gonna lie, I’m in a better place mentally here.” 

“I can tell.” 

“So, what the fuck is it with all of you guys dressing up as Halo characters?” Kent asked. 

“Red vs. Blue, and it was FT’s idea. No surprise there, fucker thinks he’s so clever,” Tex said. 

“I fucking heard that, you fucker. My little finger is smarter than you are,” Foxtrot yelled from the other side of the room. “Fuck off.” 

“You would like that too much,” Tex yelled back. “I know you are lusting after this hot body of mine.” 

“Ew. Just, no,” Foxtrot made a face like he had bit on something sour. “Fuck you, Tex. Just fuck you.” 

Tex cackled.

“You are such an instigator.” 

“Yeah, and you fucking love me for it.” Tex gave him a toothy grin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
**All Hail the Pumpkin King**   
**  
91 participants|  
Share Conversation 

[01:20:02] OMGCP: ^^^^^ What is going on with the participant list. O_o I thought we were keeping this small.  
[01:20:45] Kent: Made some friends. =D  
[01:20:57] Tater: Don’t worry, Itty Bitty. Just people from Party. You met them. Some Birbs. Some stupid head Bears, lots of gamblers. In good company, Promise.  
[01:20:59] Great8: You don’t trust my team?  
[01:21:02] Parse: Pretty sure we shouldn't add everyone in the NHL. I’m just saying. Those people are vetted.  
[01:21:25] Great8: I can vet people!  
[01:21:45 Jack: Yeaaah.  
[01:21:56] Sidney: We aren’t adding the fucking Flyers.  
[01:22:16] Jack: Calm down. Never suggested that.  
[01:22:54] Jack: Uh...I’ll probably add Shitty and the Samwell guys later.  
[01:23:00] Holster: Already there.  
[01:23:06] Great8: Why can’t I add people. It won’t let me. =(((  
[01:23:34] OMGCP: >_>  
[01:23:49] Geno: Who you want to add?  
[01:24:10] Great8: >_> People.  
[01:24:24] Geno: That is what I thought. We think about it. You give list.  
[01:26:06] Tater: Very curious now. Who? Semin?  
[01:26:34] Parse: I bet it’s Bäckström. Riiiight?  
[01:26:36] Great8: ihu all. >=[[[[[[[  
[01:27:01]Tater: Вы любите нас  
[01:27:12] Kent: He does.  
[01:28:20] OMGCP: Hold on. Wait one minute. First of all. What does that say? Secondly, Kent, are you holding out on us?  
[01:29:08] Kent: Всегда  
[01:29:45] Tater: <3 See. This why I love you Kenny. Best. Very best. =D  
[01:29:56] Parse: =3 lu2  
[01:29:59] Jack: ....  
[01:30:09] OMGCP: Wow. Just...wth.  
[01:30:23]Tater: Jealous?  
[01:31:08] OMGCP: Oh, honey. No.  
[01:31:56] Shitty: How could he be jealous. He comes home to Jack Zimmermann’s glorious ass.  
[01:32:03] OMGPC: Bless your heart, Shitty. I’m not sure I need that kind of help.  
[01:33:29]Great8: Maybe I invite both. >={{{{{  
[01:33:37] Parse: I don’t even care as long as they aren’t friends with THAT man.  
[01:33:43] Great8: I would not do that to you Kenyeshka  
[01:34:55] Parse: Yeeeah. I know.  
[01:34:58] Great8: They are good guys. My guys not bad. None of the Caps bad. Promise.  
[01:36:15] Parse: Not everyone is out. =( Keep that in mind.  
[01:37:06] Tater: Very important.  
[01:38:39] Great8: I know. Блядь.  
[01:38:48] OMGCP: What?  
[01:39:27] Jack: Probably don't need to know, Bits.  
[01:39:38] Tater: Probably not.  
[01:39:45] OMGCP: =p Thanks, Tater.  
[01:40:03] Tater: Just being a helper. Best helper.  
[01:41:01] Seggy: Also makes a great wall.  
[01:42:03] Tater: I show you wall next time we meet on ice.  
[01:44:02] Seggy: I’m sure you will.  
[01:45:12] Benn: Party went well?  
[01:45:15] Parse: Photos up on Instagram. And yeah. Move closer.  
[01:45:05] Benn: Ha. Not happening.  
[01:45:45] Seggy: Not gonna lie. Weather is better here. Do not want to go back to Boston.  
[01:46:12] Sidney: probably for the best.  
[01:48:25] Seggy: Fuck yeah.  
[01:49:40] Parse: They aren’t so bad.  
[01:51:46] Tonks: No, we are the fucking best.  
[01:52:06] Parse: Whatever you say, Cap.  
[01:52:55] Foxtrot: Okay. That is weird. Stop that.  
[01:53:00] Swoops: Point  
[01:53:05] Parse: Whaaat? He is my Cap.  
[01:53:34] Reedy: And you are everyone else's.  
[01:59:09] Great8: Not mine.  
[01:59:11] Foxtrot: You do not count, Ovie. Like ever. =D  
[01:59:42]Great8: So funny. Are comedian tonight.  
[02:01:06] Foxtrot: Better fucking believe it.  
[02:02:34] Parse: Yeah he is hilarious. Pretty much always.  
[02:02:36] Parse: Oh man. There is a costume for you, FT. Watchmen. Next year.  
[02:02:41] Foxtrot: Yeeeees.  
[02:05:12] Tater: =D Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! You go as Silk Spectre II. Yeees.  
[02:08:02] Parse: >_> We’ll see.  
[02:09:05] Geno: =[  
[02:13:43] Tater: Olympics cursed. Not going back.  
[02:14:55] Jack: Okay. I really do not blame you there.  
[02:14:58] Great8: Don’t think I will either. Not feeling good about it. =\  
[02:16:15] Parse: I’m still sorry about that. Like...really sorry. Cause that was all kinds of fucked up. =(  
[02:17:01] Parse: Kinda...sorta mad about it still.  
[02:18:39] Jack: No one would blame you for that.  
[02:18:48] OMGCP: None at all, hun. Aw. =( Now you are making me sad. Come over to dinner tomorrow. I think I need to feed you.”  
[02:20:27] Parse: Would not object.  
[02:20:38] Tater: I’m come too?  
[02:20:45] OMGCP: Always, Tater tot. <3  
[02:22:03] Tater: Aw. Favourite Itty Bitty. <3  
[02:22:01] Foxtrot: Jealous. So fucking jealous.  
[02:22:23] Tex: Sorry, Zimmermann. I’m steaking him away. Please marry me and make me pies forever.  
[02:24:02] Jack: =p Find your own boyfriend, Tex.  
[02:26:12] OMGCP: =D Aw. Mr. Zimmermann.  
[02:26:15] Tater: Zimmboni!  
[02:27:05] OMGCP: That boy. Y_Y  
[02:28:45] Great8: Those pies. =(  
[02:29:12] Tater: Ruined for life.  
[02:29:25] Great8: ^^^^^^^^^^^  
[02:29:40] OMGCP: I think you are exaggerating. But thanks, hun.  
[02:29:56] Great8: So good. Maybe too good. =(  
[02:29:59] OMGCP: I will send you one for your birthday. Promise.  
[02:31:55] OMGCP: Not even  
[02:33:00] Foxtrot: I want a birthday pie. Bits, man, hook me up.  
[02:33:05] Jack: I don’t know...  
[02:33:34] OMGCP: I will try. No promises. Things are gonna be hectic.  
[02:35:09] Tater: Excited?  
[02:35:11] OMGCP: Terrified. Ready though. So ready. Saw a sonogram last week. He is getting big. Not going to lie. Glad it’s just one.  
[02:35:20] Parse: Aw. No triplets?  
[02:35:26] Jack: Yeah, no. You don’t think yours are enough, eh?  
[02:36:34] Parse: Aw. It will be ‘swawsome.  
[02:36:36] Parse: Right?  
[02:37:01] OMGCP: lol. Yeah. You talking to Holster?  
[02:37:12] Parse: On occasion.  
[02:38:02] Holster: We grabbed lunch last time he came to play at MSG. =D It was great.  
[02:39:05] Parse: It actually was great.  
[02:39:45] Tater: Would have been better with me.  
[02:39:56] Holster: I have no doubt, Bro. OMG. Ransome is still crushing on you, Mashkov.  
[02:39:59] Ransome: Holtzy!!!!! WTH, bro.  
[02:40:05] Holster: Truth though.  
[02:40:23] Tater: Is mutual. Y_Y  
[02:41:08] Holster: See. =D Told ya Rans.  
[02:41:56] Ransome: =p All of you. Yeah.  
[02:41:59] Parse: <3 How is school?  
[02:43:21] Ransome: Ready for winter break. I could sleep a century and still be tired.  
[02:43:37] Parse: Wow man. Sucks to be you.  
[02:43:43] Ransome: Yeah, Bro. That is accurate.  
[02:44:55] Jack: Plans for American Turkey day?  
[02:44:58] Ransome: Probably staying in NYC. That is the plan I think.  
[02:46:15] Parse: Catching a few games.  
[02:47:01] Holster: Also the plan.  
[02:48:39] OMGCP: Room for another?  
[02:48:48] Holster: Our couch is your couch.  
[02:49:27] Ransome: And so is the spare bedroom.  
[02:49:38] OMGCP: Sweet.  
[02:49:45] Parse: Have fun, kids. <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Alexei invites them over it is mid season, and the first real free time they’ve had at home together since Kent started playing with the Bruins. He had met George in passing a number of times, but never her wife. He had not even known that she had a wife until Alexei had brought it up some weeks prior. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Kent like Veronica nearly instantly. She has a warm, wide smile, and comes bearing pie (and while not as good as Bittle’s, it is pretty damn good). She seems to fit well with George, there is an easy way about the way she moves her dark limbs when she talks and leans against George when they sit close. There is an easiness and a comfort to their love that Kent had always envied until he found it himself.

The first time Alexei invites them over it is mid season, and the first real free time they’ve had at home together since Kent started playing with the Bruins. He had met George in passing a number of times, but never her wife. He had not even known that she had a wife until Alexei had brought it up some weeks prior. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Kent like Veronica nearly instantly. She has a warm, wide smile, and comes bearing pie (and while not as good as Bittle’s, it is pretty damn good). She seems to fit well with George, there is an easy way about the way she moves her dark limbs when she talks and leans against George when they sit close. There is an easiness and a comfort to their love that Kent had always envied until he found it himself.

They don’t really talk business. Not really, but George casually mentions a timeline for Guy and Thirdy retiring. Not this year, but the year after. They both feel it’s time, and Marty too. He is considering it, but is on the fence about it. Either way it will clear up a bunch of cap space. She looked at his significantly when she said it. 

“Well, I will keep that in mind if you keep me in mind.”

“Nothing is set in stone,” she said, “But I’m sure certain parties in the organization would be happy to hear that when the time comes.”

“Good, good,” Alexei interrupted, “Now about pie?”

“Oh, sweetie,” Veronica laughed, “definitely time for pie.”

After that they were frequent visitors, coming over for barbecues and iced teas during the summer, and more sedate dinners during the cold months. When the babies arrived they came over more often.

“They are so small,” George said, picking up Katie and holding her like she might break. “They look like you,” she said and squinted up at Alexei. “Maybe not your nose, though.” 

“Maybe not,” Alexei agreed. He rocked Aleks in his arms, and smiled down at her. “Hopefully not. Nose is too big.” 

“Your nose is fine,” Kent defended, “But I think maybe they have Jenn’s nose. My nose. They are cute either way.” 

“Quiet too. Are they always so quiet?” Veronica asked. She looked down at Her finger gripped in Sveta’s little hand. “It’s odd knowing how big they will grow. It’s exciting. I’m not sure exciting enough that I want one myself, but I’m glad you are happy with them.” 

“Not for everyone,” Alexei said thoughtfully. “Much responsibility.” 

“And little enough sleep,” Kent yawned. “Even with the Nannies. I don’t know how we would manage without them.” 

“You wouldn't,” Sanya said. “You would be a mess.” 

“But a beautiful mess,” Kent said with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh, you.” George’s lips curled up. “You know...that thing we were talking about? You should maybe have your agent contact us. It might be a good idea.” 

Kent’s eyes widened at that. “Oh. Yeah. Sure. I will.” 

“I mean. I didn’t say anything...I’m just...” 

“Yeah, I get it. I will have him make some inquiries.”

George nodded and looked down at the baby in her arms. “I think it will turn out well.”

Kent hoped it would. He hated having to talk around things. He heated the nervous tension that built up in his body, and the uncertainty that never quite left after the Olympics. That left scars, other than the obvious. “Thanks.” 

“What are friends for? I’m sure your next contract will be a sweet deal. I know Tater’s was.”

Alexei rolled his eyes. “Not leaving. Smart enough to lock that in with Jack. We are the face of the Falconers, yes?” 

“Definitely, yes. And a good face it is in so many ways.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“It looks like you have a decision to make. The Bruins really want to keep you, their offer is honestly more lucrative,” Olivia said across her desk. “But I know you and I know you aren’t really worried about the money. Right?”

“Not really. I’m pretty set at this point. I mean...even after the incident. I didn’t really lose any sponsorship.” He shrugged. “I want the Falcs. I want to play with Xi, and Jack. I want a cup with them, and I’m not going to lie and say that isn’t my top priority. After my family. And fuck, I really think this will be better for my family.” 

Olivia nodded, not looking the least bit surprised. “I thought you would say that.” She pushed a stack of papers across the table. “That is their initial offer. The owners and management want to meet you later this week. If dinner Friday night is okay I will go ahead and contact them and set it up.” 

Kent flipped through the pages, reading it carefully. “They were willing to add the no move/no trade clause?” 

Olivia snorted. “They want you pretty damn bad. They don’t have as much money to offer, but as you said you don’t really need it, right?” 

“Right,” he agreed. “Fuck. Set it up. Please.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As promised Olivia set up the meeting that Friday. She sat on one side of Kent, and Alexei the other. United front and all of that. George smiled on the other side of the table. “Good of you to join us, Mister Parson. I for one can say I’m glad you are entertaining our offer.”

“Oh, no. I’m not entertaining it. I’m accepting it,” Parse said even when Olivia kicked him in the shin. He knew that she wanted him to hold out and try to get a bit more, but he didn’t need more. It was still 9 million a year for eight years. What the hell was he even going to do with seventy-two million dollars? He was already rich. That wasn’t even counting what he had made from the Aces, and the endorsements that he still had. “I’d be proud to be part of your line up.” He looks across at the owner's, “Bill, Stan? Are you both okay?” They looked at him like he had grown a second head. 

Bill Mayfield recovered first, and laughed loudly. “We were just expecting having to do a bit more wooing.” 

“Yeah, no. I’m good. I want to play for your team. I want to Play with Mashkov and Zimmerman, and the rest of the boys. I want to bring the cup back to you guys, and fuck I really think we can do it. I know we can. I don’t think that there is a better team. Not with the three of us, and the rest of the guys. I just...I really think this is my best bet for it, and well, I’m not going to lie. Family is important to me. This is where it’s at.” 

“This isn’t what we were expecting,” Stan Mathers finally said.

“Kenny rarely what people expect,” Alexei said. “We are both wanting this very much. We make it work. We bring cup back.” 

“I’m glad to hear that you have so much confidence in yourself and what you can do with us. We would be very happy to have you on the team. Could you swing by the office tomorrow. We have a lot of paperwork to go through in the meantime,” the general manager, Stuart Coffey, said. “Is ten too early? We want to get you outfitted, and get your kit together. I know it’s a bit early, but we like to have our ducks in a row.” 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Kent said.

“You really aren’t what we were expecting,” Stan said. “Not at all.” 

“Oh, well, I get that a lot,” Kent shrugged. “I would like to think I’ve grown up a lot the past few years. Kinda had to. I---we have three little girls at home. Not a lot of time for partying and hell it’s kind of exhausting. But I’d like to think I still play good hockey, and yeah this is what I want.” 

“Glad it could be mutually beneficial then,” Bill said with a big grin on his face. He was still grinning when their food finally arrived and it was time to leave. Not unlike the cat that got the canary.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the previous season had went well, Kent’s second season with the Bruins was amazing. They eased their way into the playoffs, and dominated it. The games at the end against the Maple Leafs were grueling, but they made it through, winning it in the sixth game. Kent hoisted the cup up over his head as it was passed to him. It felt lighter this time. He passed it on to Keeter, who grinned back at him as he took his turn around the ice. He knew if he turned he would see Alexei, his girls, and the rest of his family in the stands. It had been hard to finagle seats for them all, but Bob had put his weight on it and they managed. He turned, and there they were, waving back at him, Alexei yelling in Russian. Kent’s heart swelled. He wanted this so much with Alexei on the ice with him. He wanted it so much his heart ached with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last finished chapter, so there might be a bit of a pause while I finish up 28. I have bits of a few other chapters besides that. Hopefully there will not be much space between. We'll see. 
> 
> And on another note. This is back tracking a bit. Timeline wise this is the end of the 2019/2020 season. The Triplets were born in February of 2020. Alexei take his cup day in March of 2020, a month and some change after they are born. Falconers win the cup in 2018/2019.

If the previous season had went well, Kent’s second season with the Bruins was amazing. They eased their way into the playoffs, and dominated it. The games at the end against the Maple Leafs were grueling, but they made it through, winning it in the sixth game. Kent hoisted the cup up over his head as it was passed to him. It felt lighter this time. He passed it on to Keeter, who grinned back at him as he took his turn around the ice. He knew if he turned he would see Alexei, his girls, and the rest of his family in the stands. It had been hard to finagle seats for them all, but Bob had put his weight on it and they managed. He turned, and there they were, waving back at him, Alexei yelling in Russian. Kent’s heart swelled. He wanted this so much with Alexei on the ice with him. He wanted it so much his heart ached with it. 

He waived at Alexei and pointed at the entrance. It wasn't long before Alexei was standing on the ice. Kent threw his arms around him and kissed him hard, ignoring the flash of the cameras. “I want this with you so bad,” he whispered in his ear. 

“We’ll get it, Kent. We will.” 

“I know. Fuck. I know.” 

The press and the photo-ops that passed went by in a blurr, but for once Kent was not inebriated in the days that followed the cup win. He was distressingly sober, but he had to help take care of three very small babies, and he couldn’t afford that kind of time off. He didn’t want to leave their care to the nannies they had hired, or Alexei alone. 

More importantly he didn’t want to. Maybe he really was growing up. He wasn’t sure. He still thought he was the worst at that ‘adulting’ thing, but he also loved his girls dearly. Loved them more each day if that was possible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girls were five months old when Kent’s cup day rolled around. His birthday and cup part was held at the cabin he had bought Alexei. All of their friends and family made it, although the cup official seemed dubious about the trip. In a way couldn't blame him it was a long trip to make.

The girls were getting better at sitting up at that point. Not completely on their own. They would tip over, and laugh doing it, because everything was funny to them. They were not fussy babies, and they were far too mobile for Kent’s taste. They had had to put baby gates by all of the stairs, and in any room they didn’t want to find a baby trying to escape into.

The house in Belarus was easier to baby proof than their home in the States.  
He shook his head as he thought about it. He never thought he would have a house in Nova Scotia, much less here. And yet here he was, happily married, with three kids, and more houses than he strictly needed. 

Life was weird.

But it was also very good, and his little girls were were going to get baby pictures with both of their father’s cups. If was not that long ago when Alexei had taken his cup day. 

“Come on, Kenny,” Jack said as he wielded his own camera. “We’re ready for you.” 

“Have I said that I’m glad you made it here?” 

“Only like fifty thousand times.” He smiled, looking happy in a way that Kent had not seen him before. Eric brought the best out in him. He was thankful for that, just as he was thankful he had found his own happiness. 

“Well, come on then. Tater has the girls ready.” 

“I’m coming,” Kent said. A smile curled up on his lips as he did go out to the patio outside. It was brick, and pretty, and the backyard facing out towards the lake made a nice backdrop. It was a scenic place, and Alexei was so happy here. 

“Hurry, Котенок. Daughters very patient. Probably won’t last,” Alexei said as he walked up, and it probably wouldn’t. They were calm babies, but even they had their moments. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” He picked up Aleks, sitting her on his hip. She laughed, arms flailing uncoordinated. She grinned at him, all gums and happiness. His heart fluttered with it. “Hi pretty girl.” 

She squealed, and her sisters echoed the sound. Alexei had Katie in the cup, and she was gripping the edges, rocking back and forth. 

They managed to get themselves situated, and Jack took pictures until he seemed pleased with what he had taken.  
\---  
Kent leaned in and looked at them as Jack checked the preview on his camera. “You guys look good.” 

“Oh?” 

“I mean, you look in love. You look happy.” Jack was quiet for a second. “You look like a family.” 

“Well, we are,” Kent said. “Weird, isn’t it?” 

“I’m not sure I would say that,” Jack said. “I’m...really fucking happy it worked out for you.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” Kent ducked his head. “Thanks.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei straightened Kent’s tie, tongue sticking out as all of his concentration went into it. “How you make it look so bad? Look like choking.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “I can’t help it. I’m nervous.”

Alexei straightened Kent’s tie, tongue sticking out as all of his concentration went into it. “How you make it look so bad? Look like choking.” 

 

“I can’t help it. I’m nervous.”

Alexei rolled his eyes, as he stepped back and looked at Kent critically. “Better. Not embarrass us now.” His face broke out into a toothy grin taking any bite out of the words. 

“You are an ass,” Kent said, his eyes narrowed. 

“You still love. Come, come we go get babies from boys before Sid steals them.” 

“Yeah, you have a point,” he finally said. “Let’s go. We need to find our seats.” He reached out, snagging Alexeis hand. 

They left the bathroom, and headed towards the council chamber where the ceremony was being held. They sat towards the back, finding seats beside Sid, Geno, and Sanya who were each holding a sleeping baby. Kent squinted at Sidney, who did indeed look a little too attached. Kent let it go for the time being, and made a not to ask Geno when they were going to adopt. Sid clearly adored Nikos, but he was with his mother more often than not. 

He was saved saying something as the ceremony began. Anya Mashkova and her daughters sat towards the front of the room, their attention intent on each of the speakers who took their turn in front of the podium. All four had worked hard to get where they were, and Ken could not help but be proud of them. It was worth all of the late night study sessions he had helped with. He knew everyone that had helped thought so, and most of them were waiting back at the house for the party they had planned afterward. 

Zhenya watched the proceedings with a tiny frown on his face. He looked the least comfortable, and in a way Kent could understand. He had gone through something very similar in Canada, although it was much less by choice than necessity. 

The babies snoozed through the whole thing. Through the speeches, and the oath itself. They slept through Anya and the girls joining them after the ceremony. They slept through their grandmother’s tears as well. 

“Is best day, Mama,” Alexei declared, pulling her in for a hug. “Very best day. Yes?” 

“Yes, yes. It is. It is,” Anya whispered, and hugged her daughters to her. “Best. Never go back.” 

“Never,” Lucya agreed with the biggest smile on her face. “This is home. This is really home.” 

“It is,” Kent agreed, and hugged his sister-in-law tightly. “I’m so happy for all of you.” 

“We know, darling,” Anya said, her lips curling up. She looks down at the certificate she had been given. “This is all very good. And it is good to see you boys as well,” she said hugging Sid and Geno in turn, and pressing a kiss to their cheeks. “So glad you came. Such good boys.” 

Zhenya grinned, “Am happy for you. We are happy.” 

“Your parents came in town too?” 

Zhenya nodded, “Yes, waiting at house with everyone else.” 

She nodded, and gave him another hug. “Glad they were about to make it out. I think about that a lot. Is not good.” 

He paled. “Can’t go home.” 

“Oh, Zhenushka. I am so sorry. So, sorry, but they are here and safe. Is something,” Anya said carefully. 

“It is fine. They made it here. Better here for now. I guess. I am wishing Dennis would come too,” he said, and pulled a face. “No speaking to him for a long time I think. Mama and Papa are sad about it. Wish Nikos was here too. More often. Getting him all summer though, not sure I told you.” 

“You did not. Aren’t you going to Belarus with my other boys?” Anya asked. 

Zhenya laughed, “All of your boys in one place, Mama Mashkova, what you do?” 

“Pray you all don’t get up to horrible mischief,” she said and patted his cheek.

His smile grew wider. “I’m know we will.” 

Alexei bumped hips with him. “Mama! Don’t listen to Zhenya. He is the worst liar.” 

Anya squinted at them both. “Are you Evgeni?” 

His eyes widened. “No, never, Mama Mashkova. Never! You can ask Sid. Am best.” 

She laughed, and patted his shoulder. “So I have noticed. I think we should go. There are people waiting at the house, yes?” 

“There are, Mama,” Alexei said. “So very many.” 

“Hopefully not trashing our house,” Kent sighed. “To be fair they were reasonably well behaved for Halloween.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes, and poked Kent in the side. “Be nice. They won’t break things.” 

Kent shrugged. “Sure, Xi.” He threw his arm around Alexei’s waist drawing him in. “I’m really happy for them, you know.” 

“I’m know. They know,” Alexei said. 

“We do, Innokenty,” Anya said, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We have party, and then day after tomorrow we all go to your game. We see you play.”

Kent ducked his head at that, a smile curved his lips up. “Still pretty unreal.” 

She laughed. “I’m sure, but is good?” 

“Very good,” Alexei hummed. “Very, very good.” 

Zhenya snorted, “Maybe for you.” 

Kent gave him a stupid grin, “Yeah, I can’t wait to face you guys too. Same conference.” He cackled. “It’s gonna be great.” 

“Or we kick your asses,” Zhenya laughed. “We see.” 

“Children, children, behave.” Mama Mashkova laughed. “We leave now I think. Guests waiting.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girls were all smiles as they reached the house. Lucya jumped out of the car first, and fell into Sanya’s arms laughing.

“We did it! We did it!” she exclaimed. Tears gathered in her eyes. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Sanya hugged her tightly. 

“This is our home now,” she said.

Anya pulled them both into a hug. “It is,” she said. “It really is, darling girl.” 

Lucya linked arms with both of them. “This is the best day, Mama. The very best.” 

“I know, Lucyusha. It is.” 

They made it inside and were immediately surrounded by well-wishers. Jack pulled Lucya into a hug, and then Anya as well.

“Congrats you two,” Bitty announced. “There is pie in the kitchen. Oh, and a honey cake.” 

“Sweet of you, Bits,” Kent said as he grabbed his own hug from the pair before they moved on. 

It was easy enough to lose track in the mass of friends, family, and hockey players that crowded into the livingroom, and kitchen and most of the down stairs. They seemed to have taken care of the food, which was a relief to them all. Cake was eaten, and so was pie. 

“Congrats,” was declared by so many people that they all lost track of that as well. The party stretched out far into the night, and people lingered until they just didn’t leave and made use of the fold out couches in the basement, and every single spare bedroom in the house.

If they lingered in the morning long enough to eat breakfast, none of them complained.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t panic. Don’t panic,” Kent murmured to himself. Katie was running a fever. 102.5. He checked it again, putting the thermometer under her arm. She cried fussily, her face turning red and scrunching up as she began to cry in earnest. “Oh, no, little one. It’s fine. Shhhh...it’s fine. Your fine.” Nothing seemed to help. They had been to the doctor earlier. She had said Katie had a viral infection. The other girls didn’t seem to have it so they went home with Mama Mashkova. 
> 
> March 2020- Girls are a little bit more than a month old. After Alexei's cup day.

(March 2020)

“Don’t panic. Don’t panic,” Kent murmured to himself. Katie was running a fever. 102.5. He checked it again, putting the thermometer under her arm. She cried fussily, her face turning red and scrunching up as she began to cry in earnest. “Oh, no, little one. It’s fine. Shhhh...it’s fine. Your fine.” Nothing seemed to help. They had been to the doctor earlier. She had said Katie had a viral infection. The other girls didn’t seem to have it so they went home with Mama Mashkova. 

“Is any better?” Alexei asked from the doorway. “I get Fran or Mira?” 

Kent shook his head. “No. I sent them with Mama. I called in. I’m scratching tonight. I’ll stay with her. I got this. Mama fixed me some Pedialyte bottles, like the doctor suggested. I’ve got this, Xi. Y-you can go on.” 

Alexei frowned, and shook his head. “Kenny.” 

“I’m serious. You can still make your game. I’ll be fine.” 

“Worst, horrible liar. Bad liar, Kenyshka. Horrible. I’m already call in. Not leave you here with sick, cranky Katie.”

He finally sat down in the glider chair and let Katie rest against his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Is okay, Kent. Is what I am do. Am husband. Am father.” 

Kent’s breath caught in his chest. “Shit. We are. Fuck. Alexei. We are fathers.” His eyes went comically wide. “Xi...are you laughing at me?” 

Alexei was indeed chuckling quietly. “Maybe just small bit. Tiny bit. Yes.” 

“Ugh. You are such an ass.” 

“Love still,” Alexei said and shrugged. “Should not curse in front of дети.” 

“They can’t understand yet,” Kent said. 

“Bad habit,” Alexei grumbled. 

“Yeah, yeah. More important things to worry about, Xi.” 

Katie whimpered, her hand gripped at Kent’s shirt. Her face crumpled, looking she was going to cry until Kent started rocking her again. She let out a little sigh, and Kent could tell immediately when she went to sleep. Her hands unclenched. She finally relaxed against him. 

Kent let his head fall back against the back of the chair, He continued rocking the chair. He knew how this would roll out. The minute he stopped she would be up again. 

“I’m get you anything?” Alexei asked, hovering. 

“I’m fine for now. Just glad she is resting. It was a long night, Xi.” 

“She won’t be sick long.” 

Kent hummed, and nodded his head. “I hope not.” 

Eventually, Alexei took over. He still had an easier time of it. The babies took to him so quickly, and he didn’t have moment where he held them awkwardly like Kent did. Kent would watch him eyes wide with wonder, and a kinda joy that he never thought he would feel. This was HIS family.

Her fever finally broke around eleven. Alexei gave her a bath, bathing away the sweat, and dressing her in a clean onesie one she was dried off. He put her in the co-sleeper bassinet, and she was out light a light. 

Kent and Alexei were not far behind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [18:18:12] Jack: Good Flight?  
>  [18:20:15] Tater: Long. Tired. V.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.very tired. All of the tireds in the world.  
>  [18:20:17] Parse: Fuck. Me too. Consider me checked in. I’m going the fuck to sleep.  
>  [18:20:35] Great8: Is good place. Very nice.  
>  [18:21:12] Parse: Fuck. Yes it is. I have good taste.  
>  [18:21:25] Great8: Questionable. This time, pass.  
> 

( Belarus. August 2020)  


****Summer! Summer! Summer Vacation!****  
84 participants|  
Share Conversation

[18:18:12] Jack: Good Flight?  
[18:20:15] Tater: Long. Tired. V.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.very tired. All of the tireds in the world.  
[18:20:17] Parse: Fuck. Me too. Consider me checked in. I’m going the fuck to sleep.  
[18:20:35] Great8: Is good place. Very nice.  
[18:21:12] Parse: Fuck. Yes it is. I have good taste.  
[18:21:25] Great8: Questionable. This time, pass.  
[18:21:40] Parse: Well. There is the door.  
[18:21:56] Great8: Very nice door.  
[18:22:06] OMGCP: Haha. You two.  
[18:22:54] Geno: Is nice. But also...tired. Late here. (((((((  
[18:23:00] Tater: Getlag. Worse.  
[18:23:06] Great8: *Jetlag.  
[18:23:34] Tater: That too. So tired. Dying Zimmboni. You take care of girls? Of Pets? Not going to maaaake it.  
[18:24:09] Jack: You’ll be fine. Take a nap! Your pets are fine, by the way. Guess who went for a run with me this morning. :) Considering getting a dog.  
[18:24:10] Parse: Pics?  
[18:24:24]OMGCP: I will send them to you.  
[18:25:06] Geno: Sid already fell asleep. =(  
[18:26:34] Parse: It’s also 2 am here. Omg. I’m not tired. =( I should sleep. But I’m not tired.  
[18:26:36] Tater: Timezones suck. =( Forgot how much they suck.  
[18:27:01] Jack: How did the girls take the flight?  
[18:27:12] Kent: Fussy.  
[18:28:20] Kent: Beyond fussy. Fussiest of fussy. There were tears, and not just mine.  
[18:29:08] Jack: I see. Hope they are in a better temper when we come out.  
[18:29:45] Tater: Me too. =( Many tears, Zimmboni. Very worst. Cried, and cried, and cried. Was horrible.  
[18:29:56] Parse: Yeah. We learned a valuable lesson. Should have stayed home, but so pretty out here.  
[18:29:59] Geno: Will be better soon. Whole month to get used to it! Sid has best idea though. Naps are in order.  
[18:30:09] Kent: Yeah. I’m exhausted. The flight was rough. Turbulence.  
[18:30:23] Tater: Kenny got motion sickness.  
[18:31:08] Parse: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[18:31:56] Great8:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
[18:32:03] Parse: Happens.  
[18:33:29] Tater: Got sick in the bathroom. Turned green. Thought we were going to have to turn around.  
[18:33:37] Parse: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ =[ You wait.  
[18:34:58] Tater: Ew. Not funny.  
[18:36:15] Tater: Farthest thing from funny. Also. Stop yelling at Geno. You wake girls up. >=[  
[18:37:06] Parse: You know I’m like...just up stairs. You could have walked up the stairs and told me to be quiet.  
[18:38:39] Parse: Hahahahahahaahah  
[18:38:48] OMGCP: ....  
[18:39:27] Jack: ...  
[18:39:38] Tater: Easier.  
[18:39:45] OMGCP: You boys. I swear. Y’all be the death of me. <3  
[18:40:03] Parse: All of you should be nice to me. I’m still sick.  
[18:41:18] Parse: Seriously. I’m SICK.  
[18:42:03] OMGCP: Poor, Poor Kent.  
[18:44:20]Parse: How do you make that sound so insulting?  
[18:45:12] OMGCP: It is a gift.  
[18:45:15] Jack: That it it! Now, really. Go to sleep.  
[18:45:05] OMGCP: Night, Y’all!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zhenya groaned loudly as Sidney poked him in the said. “Get up. It’s nine.”

“Go sleep. Leave me ‘lone,” he mumbled into the pillows, and blindly swatted at Sidney. “Goway.” 

Sidney snorted above him. “Really? It’s only going to make the jet lag worse if you sleep all day.” 

“Lies.” He rolled over, and stared at the ceiling. “Mean, Sid. Mean.” 

“No, I’m not.” Sidney climbed on the the bed and straddled Evgeni’s hips, and leaned over pressing their lips together. Zhenya’s arms came up, holding him in place. “I’m just looking out for you, Zhenya.” 

He groaned, and rolled Sidney over onto his back. “Bratty. Mean. Wake me up.” He stole a kiss with each remark, and finally kissed Sidney hard enough to leave them both breathless and panting. “Worst husband, so mean.” 

“Breakfast is waiting downstairs,” Sidney said faintly. 

“Fuck breakfast,” Zhenya said. “Just want you.” 

“You always have me.” Sidney pulled him down, nipping at their lips, and licking inside. “Always, Zhenya. Always.” 

They made out like teenagers, until they both heard Alyosha yelling in the hall. _“Get down here. Breakfast is getting cold.”_

Zhenya snickered, “Maybe we better go.” 

“Maybe,” Sidney said, and stole a last kiss. He pulled himself off of the bed, straightening his pajama pants and pushed his shirt down where it was all rucked up. “We should go to the market today?” 

He lips curled up. “Would be good. Good to hear people speaking Russian around me. Is very good.” 

Sidney grabbed his hand. “I know. I really do, G.”

They made their way downstairs, where Kent already had pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast plated for them. It was a lot. The eggs had kolbasa and dill on top. The pancakes were thin, more like crepes. There was a plate of syrniki in the middle of the table. Zhenya grabbed one when close enough, and spread jam over it, moaning when he took a bite. 

“Is perfect, Kenny. You make blinis?” Zhenya asked. 

“Anya showed me how, yeah. We bake a lot together. Her, me and Bitty. I’ve learned a fucking lot.” Kent’s lips curled. “Try it.” 

Zhenya sat down. He didn’t have to be asked twice.

Alyosha fixed their tea, pouring it from the samovar. He added jam to his own tea, and Zhenya’s as well, then lemon and sugar to Kent’s. He didn’t bother making a cup for Sidney, but pushed the French press towards Sidney, who smiled gratefully. 

“Thanks,” he said, said and poured his own coffee, drinking it black. 

_“Any plans for the day?”_ Alexei asked. 

Evgeni shrugged. _”Maybe. Sidynechka wants to go to the market. Maybe go swimming in the lake.”_

 _”Definitely swimming,”_ Sidney said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

****  
**Summer! Summer! Summer Vacation!**  
  
84 participants|  
Share Conversation

[10:37:10] Seggy: So...Russia?  
[10:46:12] Sidney: Belarus.  
[10:48:25] Seggy: Oooookay. You guys coming back to train for Worlds?  
[10:49:40] Sidney: Probably not. Complications.  
[10:51:46] Geno: One way of putting it. Sid sparing my feelings.  
[10:52:06] Seggy: Wow. That sucks ass.  
[10:52:55] Parse: You have such a way with words.  
[10:53:00] Seggy: Well it does. You can’t tell me that you don't think what has happened isn’t shitty to the nth degree.  
[10:53:05] Benn: You could always play for Canada Geno. Sure they would be glad to have you.  
[10:53:34] Tater: That did not go so well for me.  
[10:59:09] Parse: Yeah. =\ Understatement. Not going back to the Olympics. Not touching that with a fifty foot pole.  
[10:59:11] Great8: Was pretty horrible. Pretty scary.  
[10:59:20] Parse: Sorry. Really.  
[12:01:06] Geno: Not your fault.  
[12:02:34] Parse: Yeah. I know. Still feel sick about it.  
[01:02:36] Seggy: That is so fucked up.  
[01:02:41] Geno: Yes. All fucked up.  
[01:05:12] Geno: But good vacation. Almost like home. Parents came to visit. )))  
[01:08:20] Sidney: :) Maybe never time everyone could come. If Alexei and Kent don’t mind. It would be nice to see everyone again. Not on the ice I mean.  
[01:09:05] Geno: haha. Yeah. Better.  
[01:09:10] Seggy: Maybe. Never been there. Might be interesting.  
[01:09:56] Seggy: Yes. Actually. Next summer.  
[01:09:59] Great8: Best plan.  
[01:10:05] Parse: I wouldn’t be against it.  
[01:10:23] Tater: Me either. Would be good. ))))))  
[01:11:08] Geno: Best.  
[01:11:56] Sidney: We could all train together.  
[01:12:03] Parse: Yup. Ruined it.  
[01:13:29] Great8: Fun. You see.  
[01:13:37] Parse: >_> Yeeeeeaaaah. Sounds like a blast.  
[01:13:43] Tater: Oh. Kenny. =X  
[01:14:55] Jack: If the baby isn’t too fussy maybe next year. Surrogate is expecting in November.  
[01:14:58] Great8: So soon?  
[01:16:15] Jack: Yeah. Bitty is going to stay home with them.  
[01:17:01] Parse: What about school?  
[01:18:39] Jack: He’s graduating early.  
[01:18:48] OMGCP: Yeah. I should be finished at the end of Winter semester.  
[01:20:27] Parse: Congrats.  
[01:20:38] OMGCP: Not there yet.  
[01:20:50] OMGCP: I’m pretty excited. Also...pretty glad it’s not multiples. I don’t know how you guys are doing that.  
[01:22:03] Tater: Is very scary sometimes.  
[01:22:18] OMGCP: I can imagine. I think you guys lucked out though.  
[01:22:23] Tater: Sanya, best. She’s been busy. Lots of paintings done. Might have a show when she gets back. Proud of her.  
[01:24:20] Jack: She’s a good kid.  
[01:26:12] OMGCP: Okay, old man. You know she isn’t much younger than me, right.  
[01:26:15] Tater: Old man Jack. lol. Best.  
[01:27:05] OMGCP: Oh, Tater tot. :3 You are the best.  
[01:28:37] Great8: So many babies. Sending little Ovechkin uniform to everyone. =D  
[01:29:12] Tater: Falcs better.  
[01:29:25] Parse: They are.  
[01:29:40] OMGCP: I third that.  
[01:29:56] Great8: Lieeees!!!  
[01:29:59] Parse: nuh uh. Fuck. Next season. I have no words.  
[01:31:55] OMGCP: Happy for you, Kent. Really, really happy for you.  
[01:33:00] Great8: Should play for Caps instead.  
[01:33:05] Great8: Best team.  
[01:33:34] Sidney: Ovie is delirious. Yeah. =X  
[01:35:09] Great8: I’m fine. Better than fine. Sidyenchka is just jealous I want to play hockey with you Parser.  
[01:35:11] Tater: Nope. Nope. Nope. Not happening.  
[01:35:01] Parse:<3  
[01:35:26] Parse: Yeah. Ready to play for the Falcs. We are gonna win. >=D  
[01:36:34] Jack: Fuck, yes. We will. Gonna miss Thirdy and Guy though. =( Marty said he might retire at the end of the year too. Ugh. It’s gonna suck.  
[01:36:36] Parse: Sorry. =(  
[01:37:01] Tater: Couldn't be helped. They were ready.  
[01:37:12] Jack: And they cleared out a lot of cap space. It’s a good thing. We need players like you, and the kids they drafted last year are ready to move up from the AHL. I’ve worked with them. It’s gonna be good.  
[01:38:01] Snowy: Shhhhh. That is super secret. Miss you, Tater, by the way. Why the fuck haven’t you called me?  
[01:39:05] Tater: Aw. Miss you too, Snowy. Miss you bunch.  
[01:39:37] Snowy: So, when are you going to leave Parse for me?  
[01:39:56] Parse: Snowy. I am going to kick your ass.  
[01:39:59] Tater: Be good. Both. Please. =( No one kicking anyone's ass.  
[01:40:05] Great8: Would pay to see that.  
[01:40:23] Tater: You would. lol.  
[01:41:08] Parse: I think that qualifies as way too much information. Also did not want to hear that. I think my ears are bleeding now.  
[01:41:59] Great8: ((((((  
[01:43:21] Great8: Still mean.  
[01:43:37] Parse: Yeah. that is my modus operandi.  
[01:43:43] Parse: That and RBF.  
[01:44:55] Jack: Truest thing I’ve heard all week.  
[01:44:58] Parse: Look who is the comedian this now!  
[01:46:15] Parse: Wow. Catty, Jack. Catty. Cattier than Kit.  
[01:47:01] Seggy: Nice.  
[01:48:39] OMGCP: LOL. You would say that.  
[01:48:48] Geno: Also very true.  
[01:49:27] Sidney: Time to go, guys. Meet me downstairs. Got the fishing gear waiting.  
[01:49:38] Sidney: Dinner.  
[01:49:37] Parse: We’ll be there in a sec.  
[01:50:03] Parse: Or two.  
[01:51:18] Parse: I’m not cleaning the fish. Cause. No.  
[01:52:03] Tater: Not it.  
[01:54:01]Jack: Hell. Me either.  
[01:54:01] Geno: NO! (((((((( Not fair.  
[01:55:39] OMGCP: We aren’t even there, Jack!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Evgeni ended up cleaning the fish, and complained the whole time. Dinner was good though. They grilled it out on the patio. Sidney presiding over the grilled. Kent cackled as he photographed the whole thing and threw it up on Tumblr and Instagram.

“Pictures look good,” Zhenya said when he noticed. “Pictures of all of us, yes.” 

“Always,” Kent said, and hip checked him. “I’m glad you guys came.” 

“We’re glad to be here,” he said. “Very glad.” He smiled, and he had been smiling nearly nonstop since they had got off the plane. “Grateful you invited us.” 

Kent shrugged. “You are family, right?” 

_”Yes. Yes we are.”_ Zhenya’s lips curled up, and he patted Kent on the shoulder. “We are.” 

Sidney and Alyosha set the table. The tablecloth was yellow and black, something Zhenya had dragged back from the market the day before. It was covered in flowers rather than penguins though, so it escaped comment from Kent. 

“Nikos will be here next week, right?” Kent asked. 

Zhenya didn’t bother to his his grin. “Yes. Anna dropping him off Friday. He’ll be here three weeks.” He wished it could be longer, no one doubted that. “Will be good to see him. So good. Good to have lots of kids here, yes? We should do this very year, I think.” 

Alyosha smiled gently. The girls were still sleeping. The nannies had came down earlier to get their own breakfast, and Sanya was off sightseeing with a tour, but it was good to have them all. “We are hoping that. We would like very much for our children to grow up together. To become good friends, yes?” 

“Definitely,” Sidney said. “We...were actually thinking of adopting.” 

“Wow, really?” Kent asked. 

“Yeah, really.” Sidney grinned shyly. “We’ve been in contact with some agencies. It’s a long process.” 

“I hope it works out for you,” Kent said. 

“We are hoping so too,” Zhenya said, and ducked his head. “Very much, you know?” 

“We definitely know,” Kent barked a laugh. “Definitely.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

****  
**Long Days are Long**  
  
84 participants|  
Share Conversation

[16:37:10] Jack: Your cat.  
[16:46:12] Kent: My cat.  
[16:48:25] Jack: Yeah. She walked all over Bit’s pie dough. [IMAGE ATTACHED]  
[16:49:40] Jack: Zero manners.  
[16:51:46] OMGCP: >=[ I need to have a word with you, mister.  
[16:52:06] Kent: Well. That sounds scary.  
[16:52:55] Jack: You have no idea.  
[16:53:00] Kent: Well...what do you think of NLA, Xi? SC Bern? Can’t go home cause Kit has gone and made Bitty Ragequit.  
[16:53:05] Tater: Switzerland...but our house Kenny! SHL? Sad KHL is not option. ((((((  
[16:53:34] OMGCP: You two are ridiculous.  
[16:59:09] Parse: Haha. Well, sorry.  
[16:59:11] Great8: Come back home Kenyuschka! I protect!  
[16:59:20] Parse: Aw, didn’t know you cared.  
[17:01:06] Geno: Cares too much. Keep big nose out.  
[17:02:34] Parse: Aw, be nice, Zhenya.  
[17:02:36] Seggy: Whoa, Zenya. Really?  
[17:02:41] Geno: You too. Worst.  
[17:05:12] Seggy: =p  
[17:08:20] Parse: Fighting over me. I’m touched.  
[17:09:05] Tater: Mine though.  
[17:09:10] Parse: :3 Always.  
[17:09:56] Seggy: I am going to vomit.  
[17:09:59] Great8: Jealous!  
[17:10:05] Seggy: Fuck you. I am not. >=[  
[17:10:23] Great8: Call it like I see it. Mad. Not get good husband. Not get baby named after. Poor Seguin. No one loves you. Y_Y  
[17:11:08] Seggy: You are such an ass. Jamie loves me. -_-  
[17:11:56] Sidney: Oh. It’s Jamie now?  
[17:12:03] Parse: Ooooooooooooooo....Jamie. Deets.  
[17:13:29] Seggy: Really? Are you twelve?  
[17:13:37] Parse: Well...  
[17:13:43] Tater: Haha. Happy for you. Jaimie good guy. )))  
[17:14:55] Jack: He is. Congrats.  
[17:14:58] Seggy: Ugh. Fuck. Stop. You guys are embarrassing me.  
[17:16:15] Great8: Can dish, but cannot take.  
[17:17:17] Great8: Is that right?  
[17:18:39] OMGCP: Y’all are killing me. lol  
[17:18:48] OMGCP: Really though. Happy for you, Tyler. <3  
[17:20:27] Seggy: Ugh. Whatever. When are we invited to your house, Parse? Not fair it’s just the Russians.  
[17:20:38] Kent: Honestly. Anytime. You could come now, if you want.  
[17:20:50] Tater: Better to tease in person. ))))))  
[17:22:03] Seggy: You make it sound so appealing.  
[17:22:18] Flower: I’m hurt.  
[17:22:23] Flower: Inviting that fucking and not me. Sidney Crosby, you are supposed to be on my side.  
[17:24:20] Geno: Actually on my side. Best side. ))))))  
[17:26:12] OMGCP: So adorkable.  
[17:26:15] Geno: ))))))))  
[17:27:05] Sidney: Haha. True.  
[17:28:37] Geno: )))))))))))))))))))))) Best team. Best Husband. Best Hockey. Best. Best. Best.  
[17:29:12] Tater: Zhenya.  
[17:29:25] Parse: Oh, leave the saps alone.  
[17:29:40] Parse: Fucking Sappiest saps.  
[17:29:56] Parse: Love you guys though. Y_Y This summer has been pretty amazing.  
[17:29:59] OMGCP: And next will be even better.  
[17:31:55] OMGCP: Really looking forward to it.  
[17:33:00] Great8: Babies looking good?  
[17:33:05] Jack: It’s a boy.  
[17:33:34] OMGCP: We just found out the other day. I’m so excited, and nervous, and overwhelmed. We got the nursery painted. I’ll post pictures later. Took a number from your book and Lardo did this amazing mural. And I just don't even know what to say.  
[17:35:09] Jack: We are really happy.  
[17:35:11] Tater: Happy for you, Zimmboni. Very happy.  
[17:35:17] Parse: We are.  
[17:35:26] Jack: Thanks.  
[17:36:34] OMGCP: We appreciate it.  
[17:36:36] Holster: Your kids gonna have so many aunts and uncles.  
[17:37:01] Ransome: What he means to say is we can’t wait to spoil them.  
[17:37:12] Shitty: I can’t believe you beauts are going to be parents already. Fuck. I am so fuckign happy for you both.  
[17:38:17] Lardo: You should see the room. It looks amazing. If I do say so myself.  
[17:39:05] Tater: Pictures!  
[17:39:37] Snowy: Tiny little Zimms. I hope he takes after Bits.  
[17:39:56] OMGCP: So funny, Snowy. Wow.  
[17:39:59] Great8: Has point.  
[17:40:05] OMGCP: Jack turned out beautiful. STFU.  
[17:40:23] Parse: They’re just teasing.  
[17:41:08] Jack: It’s fine. We’ve all seen the pictures.  
[17:41:59] Geno: Also seen pics of Sanja. Always a toss up.  
[17:43:21] Great8: 凸( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)凸  
[17:43:37] Geno: X))))))))))  
[17:43:43] Jack: Really?  
[17:44:55] Parse: Yeah really. =D Gonna be fun when Ovie gets here next week.  
[17:44:58] Great8: Bringing guest.  
[17:46:15] Parse: Wait, wut?  
[17:47:17] Seggy: Guest?  
[17:48:39] OMGCP: Oooooooooo...who?  
[17:48:48] Geno: Bäckström.  
[17:49:27] Sidney: Interesting.  
[17:49:38] Great8: Is nothing.  
[17:49:37] Parse: If it WAS nothing. You wouldn't say it was nothing. You can’t see me, but I can assure you my eyebrows are wiggling suggestively.  
[17:50:03] Parse: So...Bäckström. Is that how it is?  
[17:51:18] Great8: ...  
[17:52:03] Tater: We talk when you get there.  
[17:54:01] Parse: OMG! Do I get to give the shovel talk this time? #bestvacation  
[17:54:17] Geno: We all give shovel talk.  
[17:55:39] Great8: Worst. You are all the worst.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent watched her go before turning back to Ovie. “Tickets are for tomorrow morning. Wedding is four days from now. Wow, not much warning.” 
> 
> “Not really,” Alexei said. “Keep putting it off.” 
> 
> “Fair enough,” Sidney said.

(September 2020) 

 

The tickets in Kent’s email came as a surprise. 

**Me:** What are these for?  
 **Bitty:** Well...Jack and I talked it over and we want to get married before the baby arrives. Just something small. In our back yard. Jack’s parents and mine are flying out tomorrow. Will you come? Pretty please. =)  
 **Me:** Wouldn’t miss it for the world! I’ll let Xi know!

Kent was smiling when he put his phone down, and headed towards the backward, and the lake where the boys were swimming. He grabbed the picnic basket he had been preparing before his phone went off. 

He swung it gently as he walked down the path to the dock on the lake. 

“Hey, Kenny,” Sanya called as he came in sight. “Brought lunch?” 

“Of course I did, doll.” He winked at her, and gave an easy grin as he set the basket on the table. Sanya hopped up, and unpacked it. Placing the Tupperware inside on the table, and breaking out the plates and utensils. 

Kent picked up Sveta from the playpen Alexei had bought for the deck. She had been sitting up wobbly before he scooped her up. “Hi, pretty girl.

“Dada,” she chirped, and awkwardly pat his cheek. “Dada.” 

“Oh, that is my pretty, pretty girl.” He sat down at the table across from Alexei. “So, Bit’s text me. He emailed us tickets to Providence. Apparently...they are finally tying the knot.” 

“Aw, we not get invite?” Geno pouted as he plopped down, rocking Katie in his arms. “Hurts.” 

Kent snorted just as Geno’s phone went off. He looked at it, and smirked. “Nope, all going home. Except Ovie.” 

“Lies. I got invite too.” He handed Aleks over to Mira. 

“Thanks,” She said, and rocked her. “I’ll be back. I’m going to grab their dinner and get this one changed.” 

Kent watched her go before turning back to Ovie. “Tickets are for tomorrow morning. Wedding is four days from now. Wow, not much warning.” 

“Not really,” Alexei said. “Keep putting it off.” 

“Fair enough,” Sidney said. 

Kent snorted, and shook his head. “It’s going to be so weird when the season starts up again and we all aren’t in each other’s pockets. Fuck. I’m going to miss you guys.” 

“We will be around,” Geno said. “And wedding to go to. Will go good.” 

“Yeah. It will be.” Kent nodded as if to himself. “I’m really happy for them.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a small ceremony. Smaller than they had originally talked about, or planned for. A handful of friends and family. It was a sunny day, the August heat already faded, but the fall chill not quite set in. Parse found it appropriate, and played photographer while they said their vows and afterwards as well, snapping enough candid shots to fill a couple albums full. He had little doubt that Bitty would, in fact, do just that.

He had made his own wedding cake. Surprising a grand total of no one. Kent had made sure to photograph it from all sides, as Jack and Bitty cut into it, and several shots of them feeding each other cake. The last of which ended in laughter and cake smeared over both of their faces. 

Kent’s heart felt full. He knew that Jack was happy, and had been since he worked things out with Bitty. But it seemed to coalesce in that moment for him. Neither of them were those unhappy teenagers any longer. And they had not been for a good, long while. 

Dinner was under a tent set up in the back yard. It was a potluck, which seemed like a Bittle-thing-to-do. Everyone brought something. There was food piled up on one table, and presents on another. Eric and Jack sat close to one another at their table at the other end of the tent. They leaned into each other, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. That picture went up on Instagram. 

A few others made it onto his tricked onto his twitter, and were inundated with likes and retweeted within minutes of posting. He knew better than to check the comments. He didn’t want to know what they people thought. Not about this. Not really. There was sure to be a lot of well-wishers, but there would also be those people that didn’t agree with their choices. 

He didn’t have time for those people. 

Especially not on a day like this. 

Not when Jack and Eric smiled at each other like that. Not when they had all come so far.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eric and Jack don’t stay after the party breaks off. Alicia and Bob drive them to the airport for their honeymoon. A week in Paris. Kent had passed over the keys to his an Alexei’s apartment in Paris as part of their gift. 

“It’s more comfortable and better placed than any hotel you would find,” Kent said. “Just bring the keys back when you get home.” 

They had both hugged him tightly, and went on their way. 

“Send us pictures of the city, if you leave the apartment,” Kent laughed, and waved them off. His grin widened as he took in the blush that creeped down Bitty’s face. 

“You are horrible, Mr. Parson. Completely horrible.” 

“I’ll take that as a complement, Bits,” Kent said as the got into the car. They waved them off, Kent leaning back against Alexei. “I think...it’s time to go home, Xi. I am exhausted.” 

“Long day,” Alexei agreed. “Longest day. Never thought they get around to it.” 

Kent laughed, “I know right. Took them fucking long enough.” He elbowed Alexei. “Come one. Let’s go get out kiddos.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11:13:25] Sidney: It is Christmas eve. So. Yeah. I’m not arguing with you again.   
> [11:13:45] Great8: New Year's better anyway.  
> [11:14:12] Sidney: And I’m not arguing with you either. :D  
> [11:14:25] Great8: Look who has learned emoji. Am so proud.

(Christmas 2020)

 ** **Yuletide. Рождество Христово. Christmas. Whatever...****  
93 participants|  
Share Conversation 

[11:12:12] Geno: Merry Not-Christmas  
[11:13:15] Tater: Haha   
[11:13:25] Sidney: It is Christmas eve. So. Yeah. I’m not arguing with you again.   
[11:13:45] Great8: New Year's better anyway.  
[11:14:12] Sidney: And I’m not arguing with you either. :D  
[11:14:25] Great8: Look who has learned emoji. Am so proud.   
[11:14:40] Sidney: Fuck you, too.   
[11:14:56] Great8: Anytime, Sidney.   
[11:15:06] Geno: Not funny. No time. Ever. Sid mine.  
[11:16:23] Great8: hahaha. Oic how it is.   
[11:16:50] Parse: Nice seasonal cheer there, guys. Still on for New Years?  
[11:17:05] Great8: Is tradition now.   
[11:18:34] Sidney: Already got your +1? This should be good.   
[11:18:49] Great8: Was not aware Great Sidney Crosby also Troll. Man of many talents.   
[11:19:11] Geno: Fuck you Sanja. Fuck you.   
[11:20:20] Great8: Hit a nerve?  
[11:22:36] Benn: ugh. Time and place. We’ll be there, Parse. Should be arriving the day before. You housing us?  
[11:23:34] Parse: As long as you don't mind a fold out bed. Basement will be full of them. The house in Providence has a lot more room, and the girls are staying with their grandmother.   
[11:23:56] Tater: Falcs offering spear beds too. No one should have to go to motel. Keep it on down low, yes?  
[11:24:06] Benn: Sounds good. Looking forward to it. It’ll be good to see everyone...not on the ice. lol.  
[11:24:12] Snowy: Got the fireworks permits?  
[11:24:20] Tater: Months ago. Are prepared. You stop by today? Have your present. You see lights? Boys help us put up lights.   
[11:25:05] Snowy: The boys, huh. You know they are not really your kids, right?   
[11:26:45] Tater: Lies! All lies! We have five kids. Ask Parse.  
[11:27:46] Parse: I think Corey would protest that. =X  
[11:27:59] Budgie: Fuck right I would. I don’t think Gav would protest being adopted though.   
[11:28:05] Kneazle: )))))))  
[11:28:23] Tater: Best son. =D   
[11:29:08] Geno: Will be good to meet.   
[11:30:56] Sidney: Really. We are looking forward to it. Wish we could come up today. But, you know. Family obligations here.   
[11:31:03] Jack: i.e. they are going to Mario’s.   
[11:33:29] Great8: Like Zimmermann not get invitation.  
[11:33:37] Jack: Never said I didn’t. =p My parents are here though.   
[11:33:43] Tater: )))))) Get to see them all too! So excited!   
[11:34:55] Jack: They are excited too. Hearing a lot about the triplets.   
[11:34:58] Tater: And Laurent! Smallest Zimmermann. Y_Y So cute in person.  
[11:36:15] Parse: He does not look like baby Jack. They dodged a bullet folks.  
[11:37:01] OMGCP: First of all Jack was a adorable. Secondly. OMG Look how he turned out!?! How can you even say that?  
[11:38:39] Parse: You are killing me. You know that right? nik  
[11:38:48] OMGCP: No, Parse, you are killing me. Laurent though. I can’t believe. I’m just...I’m speechless. I’m in awe. [Photo attached] I can’t believe we got to take him home.   
[11:39:57] Geno: Is best. Felt that way with Nikos. Will feel that way with next.  
[11:40:38] Great8: Next? Wait? What you not telling us?   
[11:40:45] Sidney: ...  
[11:41:03] Geno: Adopting. Already made arrangements. Baby supposed to be born in March. Mama have dark hair like Sidney, and blue eyes. Saw ultrasound the other day. Is girl.  
[11:41:19] Parse: Wait, what? Really?  
[11:42:03] Sidney: Yes, really. The situation kinda fell under our noses. She’s some distant cousin to Tanger. Or something like that. It’s complicated.   
[11:44:20] Tanger: Complicated is a good word.   
[11:46:56] Sidney: I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop. It’s all gone very smoothly.   
[11:47:12] Tanger: Don’t. It’s all going to work out. Monique is glad you are giving the kid a home.  
[11:49:15] Tater: wow. Congrats. So happy for you.   
[11:50:05] Sidney: Thanks. I...it’s so overwhelming.   
[11:50:45] Great8: Happy for you. Very happy best Canadian getting what he wants.   
[11:51:12] Sidney: I thought Jack was the best this week.   
[11:51:25] Great8: Tied.   
[11:51:40] Parse: Well, we are all happy for you. Can’t wait to meet the new addition to your family.   
[11:51:56] Great8: Feeling left out.  
[11:52:06] Parse: You and Nastya still on the outs?   
[11:52:55] Great8: Not talking about it.   
[11:53:00] Tater: He is seeing little Cap.   
[11:53:05] Great8: Заткнись, Алеша.  
[11:53:34] Jack: What?   
[11:55:09] Parse: Burakovsky  
[11:55:11] Great8: ((((((((   
[11:55:20] Jack: I’m so confused. I thought...Bäckström  
[11:55:46] Great8: Just friends.   
[11:56:34] Parse: With benefits.   
[11:56:36] Parse: But he is dating the littlest. Did you not see the pictures of them cuddling up on the bus?   
[11:57:01] Jack: but...   
[11:57:12] Great8: Not talking to any of you.  
[11:58:20] Tater: Not denying it though.   
[11:59:05] Great8: ihu.  
[11:59:45] Tater: Lies. Love your Alyosha. <3  
[11:59:56] Tater: Just bring him. We be nice to your cute boyfriend.   
[11:59:59] Geno: Yes, Sanja. Bring him along.   
[12:00:05] Great8: Already planning to. Bringing Bäckström too.   
[12:02:23] Parse: Whatever man. Happy for you.   
[12:02:38] Geno: will still tease.  
[12:03:56] Sidney: cause we know you will do the same.   
[12:04:03] Jack: Just giving it back.   
[12:05:29] Great8: All worse.  
[12:05:37] Parse: Pretty sure we are the fucking best.  
[12:05:43] Sidney: Parson thinks he is anyway.   
[12:05:55] Jack: Not a truer word has ever been said.  
[12:07:08] Tater: Aw. Be nice to my Котенок.  
[12:07:15] Parse: If I hear anyone call me that on the ice I will end you all. I’m talking about you fucking lurkers too. I will end you.  
[12:07:41] Seggy: So scared. Look at me I’m shaking in my skates! =D   
[12:08:29] Benn: He’ll behave.   
[12:08:48] Seggy: Speak for yourself.   
[12:09:27] Benn: I am speaking for both of us.   
[12:09:38] Tater: No fighting in chat.   
[12:09:45] Parse: (╯°□°）╯︵ (\ .o.)\  
[12:10:03] Tater: Котенок  
[12:11:19] Parse: Well. I am noping my way right out of here. See ya’losers.  
[12:12:03] Tater: ._.  
[12:14:20] Jack: Bye Parse. Congrats Sid and Geno. You should drop by to see Laurent. I’ve become one of those parents. lol  
[12:16:56] Sidney: Not a bad thing. Maybe New Years day.   
[12:17:20] Jack: Sounds like a plan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Hey, just wanted to apologize. THey were just teasing. Didn’t want to embarrass you. I mean. 

 

 **[DM]Alexander Ovechkin** @Ovechkin8Alexander Dating both. Is secret. Don’t...would make things hard since captain. \\\\\ Trying to keep the two things separate.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial oh. Fuck. wow. I’m...wow. Congrats, and thanks for trusting me with that. 

**[DM]Alexander Ovechkin** @Ovechkin8Alexander I’m happy. We’re happy. Still hard. ((( I miss her. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial I know you do. Eh. You know you can always talk to Xi or I. Really. Secret is safe with us. 

**[DM]Alexander Ovechkin** @Ovechkin8Alexander Thank you. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial =3 No need to. Got your back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

****Yuletide. Рождество Христово. Christmas. Whatever...** **  
94 participants|  
Share Conversation 

[15:01:12] Burracuda: Thanks for having us.   
[15:03:15] Tater: No need to thank. Glad to have you over.   
[15:03:25] Parse: Yeah. Don’t be a stranger.   
[15:03:45] Backie: Really. Meant a lot to us.   
[15:04:12] Sidney: We understand. It’s hard. All of this is hard.   
[15:04:25] Great8: Was not expecting...  
[15:04:40] Sidney: Really?   
[15:04:56] Great8: Yes. Really. Is hard. Can’t...   
[15:05:06] Geno: We know. Can’t get out. Must stay secret. We know. But we also help you.   
[15:06:23] Great8: Don’t know what to say.  
[15:06:50] Parse: You don’t have to say anything, you goof.  
[15:07:05] Great8: Is not so secret. Not here.   
[15:08:34] Sidney: No one here is going to tell. They know better. They have secrets of their own.   
[15:08:49] Great8: true. Still nervous.   
[15:09:15] Burracuda: Not the only one. This summer is gonna suck. =(   
[15:10:20] Great8: Stay in states. Not so bad. Promise.   
[15:12:36] Jack: Just buy a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Always worked for Parse.   
[15:13:34] Parse: Fuck you, Zimms. Way to be a bag of dicks.   
[15:13:56] Tater: Not bad idea. Could borrow our cabin. Not planning on going there. Or, better. Go to Belarus with us. Would be nice. All there. Jack, Bitty, Sid, and Zhenya will all be there. Maybe few others. Good cover. Plus we all train together.  
[15:14:06] Parse: Training. So much fun. -_-  
[15:14:12] Burracuda: Actually, doesn’t sound bad.   
[15:14:20] Backie: We’ll talk it over.  
[15:15:05] Great8: Bossy. Probably already made up mind.   
[15:16:45] Burracuda: Yet you love us anyway.  
[15:17:46] Great8: ....  
[15:17:59] Backie: Come on, Ovie. You do! You love us.   
[15:18:05] Great8: ...  
[15:18:23] Great8: See. This what I get.   
[15:19:08] Sidney: If you are looking for sympathy, you might want to go elsewhere.   
[15:20:56] Sidney: Like, anywhere else.  
[15:21:03] Jack: truest statement ever said in here.   
[15:23:29] omgcp: y’all are so extra. I’m dying over here.  
[15:23:37] Jack: He literally fell off the couch laughing. [photo attached]   
[15:23:43] Great8: ...  
[15:24:55] Parse: So everyone liked the party this year?  
[15:24:58] Benn: Those pies.  
[15:26:15] OMGCP: oh, I am just blushing, Mr. Benn. You liked it.  
[15:27:01] Seggy: He would drop me in a second if he thought he could snag you....and you would bake all the time. I’m feeling kinda hurt.  
[15:28:39] OMGCP: Oh, honey. Let me give you baking lessons.  
[15:28:48] Seggy: Hey. Don’t be mean.  
[15:29:57] OMGCP: I’m serious! First day you are free. Fly up. It will be fun.   
[15:30:38] Geno: Is that good idea?  
[15:30:45] Seggy: That is the best fucking idea. I am there!  
[15:34:03] Geno: Good luck with that, Itty Bitty.   
[15:36:19] Parse: HAHAHAHAHA...I want to be a fly on that wall. Please tell me you will vlog that. OMFG PLEASE BITTLE! THAT IS ALL I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!!  
[15:42:03] Seggy: Fuck you all.  
[15:44:20] Seggy: Except Bittle.Seriously though. Fuck you all. =D   
[15:46:56] Sidney: Actually. I wouldn't mind seeing that either.   
[15:47:12] Soki: No. Wait. Is open invitation? I want to make pies too.   
[15:49:15] Flower: Just tell me when   
[15:50:05] Sidney: Flower...really?   
[15:50:45] Flower: Did I fucking stutter? Time and Date, Bittle.   
[15:51:12] OMGCP: Anytime you are free.   
[15:51:25] Flower: Have I told you you are the absolute fucking best?   
[15:51:40] OMGCP: Not in a few days. Tell Vero I said hi.   
[15:51:56] Parse: Bittle. Maker of friends wherever he goes. You are killing me, Bitty.  
[15:52:06] Tater: Is so true.   
[15:52:55] OMGCP: Y’all are embarrassing me.   
[15:53:00] Tater: Poor, poor Itty Bitty. <3 So much love for you. You come to game?   
[15:53:05] OMGCP: If Laurent isn’t fussy. That is the plan.   
[15:53:34] Jack: He is so good.   
[15:55:09] Great8: Too many babies.   
[15:55:15] Great8: So many.   
[15:55:20] Great8: I spoil them all and then give them back.   
[15:55:46] Parse: You would.   
[15:56:34] Great8: Maybe only Aleks. Godchild Best.   
[15:56:36] Parse: Well. I can’t argue with that.   
[15:57:01] Jack: I could.   
[15:57:12] Great8: But you won’t. Look like ass.   
[15:58:20] Tater: All girls are good. So is Laurent. So is Nikos. So will littlest Malkin-Crosby. All the best.  
[15:59:05] Great8: ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)  
[15:59:45] Tater: ◔_◔  
[15:59:56] Burracuda: They are very cute. Parson showed me a lot of pictures.   
[15:59:59] Burracuda: Like a lot.   
[16:00:05] Geno: Haha. Does with everyone. Most know to run the other way.   
[16:02:23] Parse: Hey now. None of that.   
[16:02:38] Geno: True though. .  
[16:03:56] Sidney: I have been there.   
[16:04:03] Jack: LIke you both don’t do the same with Nikos. You literally showed me pictures for an hour last time we had lunch.   
[16:05:29] Great8: (◎_◎;)  
[16:05:37] Parse: Maybe you will get there one day. I mean. If you want kids. I guess.   
[16:05:43] Sidney: Yeah. I’m gonna not imagine that ever. Can you imagine a bunch of little Ovie’s? The world will never be ready for that.  
[16:05:55] Backie: You sure?  
[16:07:08] Sidney: You aren’t?  
[16:07:15] Jack: Play nice, children.  
[16:07:41] OMGCP: Jack has a point. Be nice or no one gets any pie.   
[16:08:29] Geno: Will make anyone very sorry if our pie is revoked.   
[16:08:48] Tater: I help. >=[[[[[   
[16:09:27] OMGCP: LMAO. You boys. I swear.  
[16:09:38] Tater: No fighting in chat.   
[16:09:45] Parse: They aren’t kidding.   
[16:10:03] Tater: Pie is serious.   
[16:11:19] Parse: Very fucking serious.  
[16:16:03] Tater: The most.   
[16:14:20] Jack: You know they are going to show up here in a few minutes.  
[16:16:56] Tater: Already on our way. ))))))))


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light streamed through the edges of the blackout curtains when Kent woke up. The sun was out, and the sky a crisp, cold blue. A part of him wished that the girls had been born in summer. There could have been pool parties and picnics in the park. There would still be that, but not for this day. Not for the birth of his little girls. 
> 
> He crossed back over to the bed, shaking Alexei until he groaned and swatted at Kent. “Go way. Too early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Triplets first birthday (February 19)

Light streamed through the edges of the blackout curtains when Kent woke up. The sun was out, and the sky a crisp, cold blue. A part of him wished that the girls had been born in summer. There could have been pool parties and picnics in the park. There would still be that, but not for this day. Not for the birth of his little girls. 

He crossed back over to the bed, shaking Alexei until he groaned and swatted at Kent. “Go way. Too early.” 

“Really? It’s nine, Xi. Get the fuck up. We have things to do.” 

“You do. I’m sleep. Girls don’t care yet,” Alexei grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

“I care.” 

Alexei groaned, and finally levered himself out of bed. “You are worst,” he said in a good natured tone, and kissed Kent full on the mouth, morning breath and all. 

“Ugh. Go brush your fucking teeth,” he said, and pushed Alexei towards the bathroom. It was not unlike pushing a brick wall, but he finally went. Kent heard Alexei singing tunelessly as the shower turned on. Kent huffed before shucking his own clothes to join him. 

“Котенок,” Alexei greeted him as he slipped inside the shower, his arms folding around Kent and holding him close for a moment. “I’m love you so much. Sorry I’m so grumpy.” He gave that big smile that always left Kent’s stomach full of butterflies. 

“It’s fine, Xi. Really fine.” He murmured. His eyes closed as Alexei worked the shampoo into his hair. They had a routine, mostly. Alexei got Kent cleaned up, and then himself, and they stood under the warm water just touching until they were both pruny. 

“We should go,” Kent said. “So much to do.” 

“Not so much. Bitty bring cake. Decorations up. Nannies watch girls. It okay, Kenny.”

“I want it to be perfect.” 

“I am knowing this, Kenny, but you know girls won’t remember. So small still.” 

Kent turned off the water, and grabbed a towel as he stepped out, the tiles warm on his feet. “Yeah, I know. But pictures, man. I want to make memories for them.” 

Alexei snickered. He would never have guessed that Kent would be one of those parents. The ones that carefully gather memories and scrapbook the life out of them, but they were there. They were definitely there, and Alexei could not even regret it. Not when he was the first to pull out his phone and inflict the photo gallery on anyone that would stand still. “Is okay, Kenny. Is okay.” He kissed his forehead and went to get dressed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent was still fiddling with the decorations when Jack and Bitty arrived. It took several trips in to bring in the cakes and the Polaroid cameras that Jack had bought for the occasion.

“How does it look?” Bitty asked, and preened as Kent gasped. “Now I don’t usually do cakes...” 

“Oh, god, Bits. It’s perfect.” Kent beamed. It was too. The cake was three tiered and decorated with marzipan and gum-paste (blue and white) zebras, (pink) elephants, and (purple) hippos. Three smaller, matching smash cakes accompanied them. They matched the pastel balloons and decorations that Kent had hung up. 

Jack snickered, and set the cameras. He took out the boxes of film and started loading them up. “You keep saying that.” 

“I think he means that, mon fils,” Bob said as he walked in, carrying Laurent in his arms. He handed him over to Bitty as soon as his son-in-law reached for his son. 

“How is my little man?” Bitty asked, and pulled the child close, kissing his dark hair. “Was he good for you?” 

“Like an angel,” Alicia announced, and crossed the room to collect hugs from everyone. “The cakes look divine, Eric. Bob, dear---” 

“Already on it,” he said and shook his head. He left and came back with a sack of nearly wrapped gifts. He set them down on the table off to the side. “Merde, you’ve put a lot of work into this, Kenny.” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that? It’s important.” 

“I know, I know,” Bob said, and claimed his own hug. “You know we are proud of you, right? You’ve done good.” 

Kent hugged him a little tighter. “That means a lot.” 

“You’re mother coming?”  
“She should be here soon. Jen got in last night. She kidnapped the boys to run errands. You know how she is. Bossy, bossy woman.” Kent grimaced. Gavriil was terrified of her, and Kent could not really blame him.

Bob laughed, “Ah yes, I could second that sentiment.” 

Alicia snickered, and tapped him on the shoulder. “Be nice.” 

“The girl is a terror,” Bob said. 

“And yet you adore her,” Alicia rolled her eyes. 

“She reminds me of a certain blonde I married,” Bob chirped back. “A complete terror.” 

Alicia sniffed. “I will remember that.” 

“You two,” Jack cut in. 

“We’re just playing,” Alicia said graciously. “Now where are those other grand-babies of mine?” 

“In the nursery, napping,” Alexei said. “Come now? We go get them? Other guests here soon.” 

Kent watched them go up and beamed. His family. His heart hummed in his chest, content for once. More so than all of the Stanley Cup wins in the world.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The guests filed in: the married couples from the team, family and friends. Everyone grabbed a camera when they came through, and burned through the film. Capturing the girls as they squealed and smeared cake across their faces demolishing the smash cakes, as they were held by their grandparents, and as Kent and Alexei helped them open the presents.

Later Kent would gather them up and carefully filed them away along with the pictures they would take after everyone filed down to the rink. 

The girls squealed happily as they were held by their parents, aunts and uncles as they skated around the rink. “I can’t wait until we can teach them,” Kent said. “I can’t wait.” 

“I’m being excited too,” Alexei said, and leaned in to press a kiss against Kent’s cheek, and then to Katie’s forehead. 

His little girl squealed happily. “Da!”  
“Am love you too, Cat.” Alexei beamed, his smile as bright as the sun outside. He took her from Kent’s arms, and hummed to her as he skated away. 

Kent’s heart clenched in his chest, it felt over-full. It was indeed, a perfect day.


	34. Chapter 34

2026\. Calgary

Kent stared across the ice, and then up to the stands where his girls were watching. They waved, and yelled. He could barely hear their voices, but was something to focus on. He doesn’t have to glance back to know Alexei is hovering behind him, and then the puck drop. It is chaos for a moment, and then they get the puck to the other side. 

The scar on his neck felt stiff, but he knew it was just in his head. It had not really bothered him for years. Still there had been a fear. He had nearly backed out more than a handful of times, and probably would not have even considered if the Olympics had not been held in Calgary. They had passed on Beijing four years before, and not only because the girls were so small. It had still been too soon, the incident still too fresh in Kent’s mind, and Alexei’s. 

He passed the puck on the puck to Corey. It would be Corey. Better than Kane. Kent didn’t care if the guy was on their team. He didn’t like him, and never failed to laugh when Alexei trolled him. It wasn’t in good fun, but that was okay too. It took their mind off of other things. 

He made his way back to the bench, Alexei hot on his heels, and sat down beside him when they made it in.

It was clear from the start that they were not going to get gold, but neither was Russia, and Kent was fine with that even if he wasn’t fine with a lot of other things. 

“Is okay, Parse,” Alexei said, knocking their shoulders together. 

Kent watched the ebb and flow on the ice, watched their team score, and yelled with the team. He knocked fists with Moreau as they went past the bench after their celly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

2025\. Providence

Kent leaned back in his chair and frowned at Judith. “I feel like I should this time. I mean when they ask.” 

Judith nodded, “If you feel you are ready. You have made a lot of progress this year. I think that it would be a good step. It is on familiar territory.” 

“I...I talked to Alexei about it. He thinks it’s a good idea. I mean they called us and want us both.” He took a deep breath. “I’m just tired of worrying over it, and thinking about it, and I want to replace it with better memories. I think I can. As you said it’s in a safe place. I can take my family. And god they invited Gav on the team.” He couldn't help but smile, the worried frown completely melted away. “I’m so proud of him.” 

“So you will have support there?” 

“A lot of it, and um---I can---”

“Yes you can call me if you need to. You can always call me, whatever time it is.” 

Kent wrung his hands together. “I just don’t want to impose.” 

“You aren’t imposing. I’ve told you before. Any time. It is what I’m here for.” 

“I really do feel like this is a good step forward. I just...I think it might be my last chance, and I feel like maybe I will regret it if I don’t.” He looked down, and picked at the arm of the chair, plucking at the fabric. “I want to be there for my boy.” 

“Understandable. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about today?” 

“Not really. Things are good. We’ve been talking it through when I do have...issues. And Gav have been going to the therapist that you recommended. I think it’s a good fit. I wish...I really wish we could have found him when he was younger. I know there is no way, but I just...It makes me a little ill to think about the things he’s gone through. He’s such a good kid. Maybe not such a kid anymore, but he’s good.” He stood up, and offered her a small smile. “I’m probably going to have to adjust the appointment schedule since, well...hockey.” 

“We can do a skype session if that would be convenient.”

“I’ll have Marcus can in and arrange it.” 

“Sound like a plan. Call me if you need anything. I mean it.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

2026\. Calgary

“You looked good on the ice,” Sidney said in lieu of a greeting.

“Yeah? It’s odd not seeing you in red.” Kent plopped down beside him. “Where is Zhenya?” 

“Geno grabbed Tater as soon as he left the locker. I don’t know they took the kids off to get pictures with the mascots. No, really I’m not even joking.” His lips twitched up though. “Not about either. You guys looked good.” 

“But we aren’t going to win. I’m not jinxing it. Don’t even start. I just, I have a feeling. It’s good just to be here, honestly. Like a fucking weight has been lifted off of my chest. So...how’s the retirement gig?” 

Sidney wrinkled up his nose. “It’s weird. Good. I mean. It’s good. I like working with the Little Pens. Thinking about my other options, and at the same time. The kids have been running us both ragged. Not sure how you do it.” 

“Lots of help. Two live in nannies. Sanya. Xi’s mother. Really, I’m not even kidding when I say a lot of help. They are still a handful, and I fucking love them so much I can’t quite believe it’s real. I don’t know how I got so luck, or how I could deserve them.” 

Sidney snorted, and bumped shoulders with him. “You are such a sap.” 

“Takes one. Really. Heard you were adopting again.” 

“Yeah, Geno is excited. She isn’t due for couple months still, but I think it’s going to take this time. Heard Marta is pregnant. Also heard you guys are adopting.” Sid squinted at him. “Really trying for a team.” 

“To be fair we had already started looking for a surrogate. This just...it will work out better. Marta doesn’t want the baby. We told her we would support her either way. She considered aborting it, but she changed her mind, and asked us. I just---I know it looks a bit much.” Kent bit at his nail nervously, not meeting Sidney’s gaze. 

“You never do things by halves. I can also say I don’t know many kids as happy as yours. They know you love them, and you make sure they have everything they need.” 

“Yeah. I know. I just get tired of the shit people say. I know you know. It’s just...the press is pretty fucking horrible. Understatement, I know. I just don’t want them hounding my kids, or taking pictures of them. I don’t want them anywhere near them.” He leaned back in the chair, and looked around the mostly empty lounge. “I’m tired of it. Not even lying I’m thinking of retiring. N-not this season. Maybe next. I just...I’m not sure what I will do.” 

“You’ll find something.” 

He didn’t get to say more as Spencer and Aleks came running towards them both in over-sized Mashkov jerseys and matching beanies. _“DAAAD! Look what Uncle Zhenya bought me!”_ Spencer babbled in Russian. _”Can I stay over with Aleks? Laurent is, and I hardly get to see them! Please!!_

Sidney wrinkled his nose and tried to parse through what she was saying. His Russian was about as good as Kent’s. “Fine,” he finally said. “If Kent and Alexei don’t care.” 

“Ask your grandmother, Aleks. They are staying with Xi’s mother at the Westin. I don’t mind if she doesn’t mind.” 

The rest of the kids finally strolled in, with Mama Mashkov, Alexei and Evgeni trailing behind. 

Tatyana toddled over to Kent, and laughed when he scooped her up. 

“She’s getting big,” Sidney said, and took her the moment Kent held her out. She place a wet kiss on his cheek, laughing. “Sidy?” 

“Hi, baby girl.” Sidney said, bouncing her. 

“All of them are. God, Nikitos is shooting up. He’s going to be as tall as you are soon.” 

“Kids already at five foot. I think he might end up taller than Geno when all is said and done.”  
“He thinking about Hockey?” 

Sidney shrugged. “He’s playing on the Little Penguins. We’re not pushing it.” He bit at his lip. “I don’t---” 

Kent held his hands up. “You don't have to justify anything. I get it.” 

“If he plays, he plays. Same with Spencer. I think they will, honestly. I don’t want to...I love my parents, but it was a lot of pressure.” Tatyana yawned loudly and snuggled up against Sidney’s chest, her eyes fluttering closed. He looked down, and smiled despite the topic of conversation.

“Yeah, I get that, too. Realizing it’s half the battle though.” 

“It’s just a lot to live up to.” 

“I’m sure they’ll manage. No, I know they will.” 

“Tired, papa,” Tatyana whined. “Sidy, tired.” 

“Come on then, baby girl. Let’s get you to bed,” Kent said as he took her back, and deposited her into her grandmother’s arms. 

“Mama is taking the girls back to the hotel,” Alexei said. “Is good time for nap, Kenny.” 

“Yeah, right. Sorry. It was good to see you, Sid. We should all have lunch tomorrow. Maybe before the game tomorrow?” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll text you the details. I know a couple decent places we could try.” 

“You’ll text me?” Kent laughed. 

“Fuck you, Parse. Geno will text you.” 

Kent snickered. “Great.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

2025\. Providence

“I want to go,” Kent said without preamble as he walked into the kitchen. 

Alexei squinted at him, and finished pouring his coffee. “Is very early to be having this conversation, Котенок. Very early for you to be up period. Is rest day.” 

Kent whined. “I haven’t slept.” 

“I’m notice. Hard to miss you not in our bed.” He took a long sip from his mug. “You think Olympics is a good idea?” 

“It is in Canada this year. So it’s in a safe place. I mean, comparatively. For us. The girls are old enough to go and understand what is going on, and fuck, Xi it’s probably the only change they will get to see their papa’s go to the Olympics together.” 

Alexei eyed him up and down. “Something you not telling?” 

“Hockey isn’t forever. I have a few years at most. I have the surgery, on my hips and I’m pretty much done at this point. I’m not Jagr. I’m not going to be playing until I’m fifty. Hell, I’m not even going to be playing until I’m forty. I’m already slowing down and fuck, I don’t want to just linger at it.” 

“Think about it a lot?” 

“I won’t lie. It’s been on my mind.” 

“Well, you tell me what you decide, Котенок. Please.” 

“You know you will be the first to know,” Kent said and gave Alexei a wry smile. 

“I’m know.” Alexei pressed a kiss to Kent’s forehead. “I think about it too. Maybe not for a while.” 

“Maybe.” Kent rubbed at his eyes. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Go to sleep,” Alexei said and rolled his eyes. “I wake you up for lunch. Go, go.” 

“No need to be so bossy.” 

Alexei grinned. “You like it best. I’m know.” 

“You...are the worst.” 

“Still love me best.” Alexei hummed. “I’m think I go back to bed, too. Cuddle you all morning.” 

Kent squinted at him. “Where are the girls?” 

“Mama picked them up this morning. Just us all day,” Alexei said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A flush creeped up Kent’s cheeks. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Alexei laughed. “Upstairs?” 

“Fuck, you don't have to ask me again, Xi.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

2026\. Calgary

Kent watched from the bench as the puck sailed into the net. Gav whooped on the ice, and nearly tackled Alexei on the ice before he was surrounded by their other teammates on the ice. 

Kent reached out, bumping his knuckles with Gavriil and grinning back as his passed by. 

His chest felt like it had been hammering in his chest the entire time they played. He kept expecting to see Yura slide onto the ice, but it never happened, and he played through the fear until it slowly seeped away, leaving nothing but the joy of the game and fast ice in it’s wake.

They scored twice more. Kent getting an assist from Corey on the last one before the clock ran it’s way down. 

The crowd screamed and chanted as they made their way off of the ice. 

Kent didn’t spare a backward glance. 

It felt good to play with them both, it always felt good, but this was something more. The ice felt right on his skates, and if they ended up trouncing Russia, and taking the bronze, well that isn’t bad either. 

Gavriil was thrilled to metal at all. The kid did not stop grinning the entire time they played, or after the game when the medals were parceled out. He held onto the medal like a lifeline.

“Is good game, Papa,” Gavriil said, as they were filing off the ice. 

Kent bumped shoulders with him, “It was.” 

“Didn’t win gold,” Alexei huffed loudly. “Sucks.” 

“Bronze isn’t bad,” Gav whispered. “Have gotten gold before, Alyosha. Such sourpuss.” 

Alexei snickered, and grabbed Gav, putting him in a headlock. “Brat.” 

“Best,” Gav corrected, and wiggled out of Alexei’s grasp. 

“You guys are so gross,” Ryan yelled across the locker room. 

Kent snickered, “Clearly you’ve never been to our house. This is nothing.” 

Alexei finally let Gav go. “How you feeling, Котенок?” 

“Xi. Really, not here.” He squinted at his husband, but it was too late, the rest of the guys had heard. The chirps were going to go on for years. 

Kent couldn't even find it in his heart to really mind. He felt lighter than he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions at [parsnipsandlittlepotatoes](http://parsnipsandlittlepotatoes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
